


Forced Family

by Saltatrix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A Little Humor Now and Then, Abuse, Angst, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltatrix/pseuds/Saltatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Republic City has fallen. The Equalists have won and Korra and Asami have been captured by Amon and his Equalists. Forced to live with the new leader of Republic City, Korra and Asami find solace in one another while becoming and raising Amon's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part 1- Korra's Pain

The city was lost.

The Avatar had lost.

The revolution had won.

The Avatar ceased to exist.

There was only Korra now. Korra the non-bender. Korra the defeated. Korra the hopeless one. Korra…

Just Korra.

That day was humiliating. She was captured and thrown around like a bag of clothes, and then put on display on a stage in the middle of the city for all to witness Amon taking her bending away. The cheering, surprisingly, was one of the most devastating things about the whole experience. People wanted this. People wanted her weak. People didn’t want the Avatar anymore. She’d never been one to cry so publicly in front of so many people but at this point, she stopped caring.

After her mortifying experience, she was taken away in a truck and transported somewhere. Everything was a blur. She wasn’t sure how long she was in the van. It felt like an eternity sitting in the back, swaying back and forth, left and right, lost in her thoughts that replayed all her failures over and over again.

Equalists in masks roughly pulled her from the truck and shoved her to the floor. The laughter coming from them as they watched her fall made her sob again. One got on top of her and tied her wrists together before pulling her to her feet and shoving her forward to follow a line of Equalists going into the back of a strange building. She’d never been in that part of the city before.

It seemed everyone was awaiting her arrival. The inside of the building was designed just like a prison. Equalists were standing along the long halls she was lead down. Some were cheering as she passed. She hung her head in shame.

She was shoved inside a cell, possibly the smallest one they had. It was away from the other cells filled with what she assumed were benders, or former-benders. Her cell had a small door that had a small compartment in the middle for transferring things without needing to open the actual door. The cell itself was dark. The light from the tiny window across the room only lit up a small part of the cell with light. Right underneath the window was her bed. It looked hard and cold. Where was she suppose to use the bathroom?

The door slammed shut behind her after they untied her wrists and she heard laughter from one of the Equalists.

“Enjoy your new home. Amon’s still deciding what to do with you after all the trouble you’ve caused him. Personally, I’d throw ya in the wild and see if you could make it home as a non-bender. Hahaha, oh how the mighty have fallen! Even the Avatar couldn’t stop the people from getting what they want.”

Korra stared at the window above her bed. Tears flowed freely down her face but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he reduced her to tears.

“Maybe he’ll put you to work in the factories like your little boyfriends. Wonder what they’d think knowing you’re nothing now. Just a pathetic shell of your former pathetic self. A waste in the world, if you ask me.”

She suffered the verbal abuse for days. Perhaps weeks. Food came three times a day, surprisingly, but she usually only ate one meal and hardly ever finished it. A few times a day, she was taken to another cell for bathroom usage, which included showering. Otherwise, she stayed in her lonely cell either sleeping or staring at a dark wall. She was more upset with herself than she could ever be with Amon. She failed everyone and now she had no way of redeeming herself. How could she have possibly taken on a blood bender?

She thought she was going to spend the rest of her life in her cell until the fateful day she was taken from her cell. It was early in the morning, from what she could tell from her tiny window. Two Equalists came in and yelled at her to wake-up. She didn’t move. She expected nothing but for them to grab her and hoist her up. She didn’t expect them, however, to force her out of the cell, down the long corridor, and outside to be put in the back of a truck.

The bumps and turns made her fall over from her seat multiple times. After the seventh time, she just laid in the floor of the truck, no longer having the energy to pick herself up. Luckily, the ride wasn’t too long but she couldn’t help but feel dreaded anxiety. Where were they taking her? A part of her hoped it would be with Bolin and Mako but a part of her feared it since she didn’t want her friends to see her in such a pathetic state.

She was pulled out of the truck, again. Equalists lived to be rough, it seemed. After falling to her knees, she noticed where she was. There were mostly houses here, a small residence near the edge of the city almost like Air Temple Island. They were in front of a large house. It looked to be entirely one-level but it was impressive. The outside was white and looked to have been made out of the same stone as the Sato estate. Hiroshi likely had something to do with building it. Two large windows were on either side of the white door but she couldn’t see anyone in the house.

She was hoisted to her feet once again and forced to walk down the stone path to the house. On one side of the house was a garden that looked to have stretched all the way to the back of the house. There was yard space all around the house. Who lived here?

She was blind-folded before they even opened the door to the house. She didn’t understand why but she just didn’t have the energy to protest and fight anything anymore. She was lead through the house and into a room, she presumed. She couldn’t see, but she could already feel the house was impressive just by the way her feet sounded on the wooden floors. The room she was put in had must have been carpet. When they untied her blind-fold, she found out she was right. The room was actually a bedroom. A gorgeous one at that.

It was large. Maybe too large. The carpet was a soft red color while the walls were a pristine white. There was a large red bed against the furthest wall. A matching red couch was in front of the bed. It looked..soft. Each side of the bed had a wooden nightstand large enough for storing clothes. Two lamps stood on top of the nighstands with brown shades. Above the bed was a painting even larger than the bed. It was of a peaceful meadow with animals flocking and flowers budding. The sun rose high above the horizon to warm the green grass. On the right side of the bedroom was a section with two lounging chairs in front of wall-high bookshelves; A personal library. The left side of the room had a large, wooden closet. It looked old but was in good shape considering. A few feet from the closet was a door that lead to, what she assumed to be, a private bathroom. Two large windows were beside the large painting and another, smaller but still fairly large, near the library to provide natural light.

The door behind her slammed shut followed by a locking sound. What was the purpose of being here? Was she here to see someone? Was she to live here? After a few minutes of staring at the room, she wandered over to the library area. Some of the books were huge. She pulled a random one from the shelf and flicked on the lamp between to the two chairs. Before she could sit down to look over the book, she heard the door knob wiggle before clicking. It turned. A figure stepped in. Her heart dropped.

In stepped the last person she wanted to see. Amon. She watched him close the door and lock it again. His eyes were on her the entire time, hiding behind that stupid mask she wanted to punch off. She straightened her own position and dropped the book in the floor while they faced-off in a staring contest for a minute. He was the first to turn away to walk over to the couch.

“Put the book back.” He instructed.

Korra kicked the book instead. “How…dare you. You humiliated me. You ruined me. You took everything away from me!” With each word, her voice rose higher. “And you…you have the nerve to bring me here. What more could you possibly want from me? You took my bending, my loved ones, imprisoned me.”

Amon didn’t seem concern with her outburst. He sat nonchalantly on the couch with one arm resting on the back of the couch. His eyes watched her carefully. She didn’t like the way he looked at her.

“You should be grateful I didn’t toss you in the wilderness to fend for yourself. You’re right. You have nothing. You are nothing. The world doesn’t need you anymore. A world without bending is what the people want. No one wants you anymore.” His words stung her more than they should have. She didn’t have anything to say. She could already feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes but she wouldn’t dare cry in front of him. She wanted to hang onto the last bit of dignity she had.

“Come here.” He ordered.

She remained in her spot. He sighed.

“Being difficult will only get you hurt, Korra. I said come. Here. Now.” There was a lack of patience in his voice. There was no doubt that his anger was slowly rising.

“Why don’t you- Ah!” Her entire body began to ache. It felt like every vein was on fire. She suddenly couldn’t move, only cry out from the pain. Suddenly, her arm started moving without permission. It was flailing unnaturally then began to twist. Her cries turned into screams. He was going to break her arm!

“When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it without question. I will show you mercy, this time.”

His blood-bending hold on her was suddenly released. She fell to her knees, panting softly and sweating. Never had she experienced such excruitiging pain before. She was even shaking now. The fear she felt when she encountered Amon was there again but worse. Her bending was gone but he was finding new ways to torment her.

“I’m not going to tell you again. Come. Here.”

His voice was menacing and unforgiving. It made her flinch. She wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She wouldn’t let him see her broken. Standing up was more painful than she originally thought. She timidly looked at him sitting on the couch. It was hard to read his emotions with that mask on but his body seemed completely casual.

She took small steps towards him. Every inch of her body ached and begged her to laid down but the fear of being blood bent again forced her to move until she was standing as far away from him as she could get away with.

His eyes studied her, slowly moving from her own and down her body. It made her feel overwrought.

“You should consider yourself lucky. Anyone else, I would have thrown away.” He stood up from the couch and approached her. Each step towards her was heavy. Fear made her stand in place. The only thing she could focus on was that mask coming towards her. She was still shaking. No doubt he could see the fear in her eyes. He stopped when his body was almost pressed against hers.

“You can still be..useful. I will give you a purpose.” He brought an ungloved hand to her cheek. She flinched. She just couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. Something wasn’t right. His fingers trailed from her cheek down to her neck. She stopped breathing. “You will serve my needs. My every needs…”

He placed his other hand on her hips and began to trail it upwards before slipping it underneath her shirt. That’s when she snapped out of her fear-filled trance. “What are you doing?” She tried to steady her voice but it came out shaky. She almost tripped over her own feet trying to back away from him.

“I am going to take what I want. You can resist and go through the pain or you can be obedient and maybe get pleasure in return. Either way, I will break you, Korra.” He took a step towards. She turned around to run but found her body frozen in place. He closed the distance between them until he was breathing down her neck. “You seem to forget how powerful I am. Perhaps you need a constant reminder.” He stepped aside before her body was suddenly flung backwards through the air. She was thrown unceremoniously into the couch but she still couldn’t move. She watched in horror as he approached her.

Fearful eyes stung with tears as they watched him pull off her shirt. Lustful eyes fell onto her freed mounds. How long had he lusted after her? How long did he plan on having his way with her?

A tear almost fell from her when he slipped her pants and boots off, taking her undergarments along with it. She wanted to cry in a corner from how helpless and humiliated she felt. He pushed her in the corner of the couch and crawled on top to squish her between the couch and himself. She watched in horror as he unzipped his pants to free himself.

She couldn’t find any words. Her mouth refused to cooperate aside from swallowing the hard lump in her throat. Their eyes met briefly as he stroked himself.

“You caused a great deal of stress during the rebellion. It’s only fair you make yourself useful and help relief some stress instead.” He hooked one of her tensed legs around his hip while he nestled himself between them. She fought with every ounce of strength to free herself of his blood bending grip but it was no use.

His fingers lightly stroked along her now bare sex like he was petting it. “Imagine how your little _former_ fire bending boyfriend would feel seeing you like this. Then again, perhaps he wouldn’t care. He did choose Hiroshi’s daughter over you, after all. He wanted a real woman, not an insolent brat who can’t keep her mouth shut.”

His words hurt more than when he finally entered her. It was that moment that she realized there was no fighting him. He was just too powerful. He wasn’t gentle with her. Each thrust was hard and needy. Soft groans told her just how much he enjoyed her body. She hated it. She hated every minute of it.

The blood-bending hold on her was finally released but she made no effort to even fight him. Instead, she turned her head and tried to drown out the searing pain inside her along with the degrading words he spoke to her.

“The mighty Avatar beneath her worst enemy and completely powerless to stop him. An arousing sight indeed.” He purred. “This is your purpose in life now. You’re no longer the Avatar. You’re just a worthless toy who’s only purpose is to be an obedient little girl.”

His thrusting grew harsher. She thought he would end up slamming her through the arm of the couch. His grunts were animalistic and absolutely disgusting to her. She knew he was staring at her. She knew he wanted her to cry but she refused to. He must have grown frustrated since he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

She had no idea how long she stared into those eyes behind the mask or how long he pleasured himself at the cost of her body and dignity. She knew his release was close when he started panting and his hands wandered every inch of her body, only stopping to squeeze her breasts.

There was a strong grunt from him as his hips slowed down. She bit her lip. He finally came to a halt. It was over. She endured.

“This..is what you’re for.” He remained inside her to allow the last of his essence to drip into her. He gave her breasts one last squeeze before pulling out. Ragged breath was released from her mouth. As he stood up, she curled her body so her knees were to her chest and she stared blankly at the other side of the couch.

He watched her carefully while tucking himself back in his pants and zipping them up. Not a tear fell from her eyes during the whole ordeal. He hmphed and began walking towards the door. “I expect you to eat the food I bring you.”

Before he stepped out of the door, he heard her whisper. “You’re a monster.”

Though she didn’t know it, he gave a slight nod before closing the door.

Sure enough, when he brought her food, he instructed her to eat. She mumbled that she wasn’t hungry and received a smack across her face. How she wanted to cry. Shaking hands picked up the chopsticks and bowl of rice for her to slowly put into her mouth. Satisfied, he left to bathe, demanding she finish before he got out.

The minute she heard the pipes running, she took her still full bowl and quickly walked over to the window in the personal library. She threw the bowl at it, hoping to at least crack it. It did nothing, not even leave a scratch. She could feel the frustration welling inside her sore muscles. She was desperate to get out, even if she was completely naked. She picked up one of the chairs and tossed straight at the window. It made a loud thud but the glass remained in tact.

Korra groaned and slammed her fist against the unbreakable window. He knew she’d try to escape. She didn’t know why she assumed he would have been careless enough to have weak points in the house. He was always a step ahead of her. That’s how she got in the situation in the first place.

The anger rose within her. He took everything from her. Her friends, family, virginity, life. She wouldn’t let him continue abusing her. She took the chair and threw it across the room at one of the windows near his bed. The same thing happened; A loud thud emitted from the window but left no crack or even a scratch. She growled. There had to be a way. There was always a way. It just had to be.

Her next move was to head to the door. She knew it was locked but she had to try. She jiggled the locked knob repeatedly and even banged on the door a few times. It wouldn’t budge. She banged her head on the door a few times before the bathroom opened up.

Amon stepped out of the bathroom with a long towel around his waist. His hair was obviously wet but the rest of him seemed dry. She was a bit surprised to see him without his mask and scar make-up on, but not too surprised. He took one look at her then over to the mess with the chair and bowl laying in the floor and rice everywhere.

“Clean it up.” He strolled over to his wooden closet and opened it to shuffle the clothes hanging inside. Korra stared at him with disgust briefly before she walked over to her discarded clothes and picked them up.

“You can’t keep me here forever.” She said as she pulled her undergarments and pants on.

Amon was already buttoning his trench coat. “You think you’ll escape? You think someone’s going to come rescue you? You’re nothing but a distant memory in this city. Your parents aren’t coming, the air acolytes are gone, even your friends are going to forget you.”

She glared at him as he spoke. She felt an overwhelming sense of anger and bitterness well up inside her. “That’s not true. Someone will always be looking for me!”

The fully clothed Amon turned to look at the equally clothed former-bender. His face showed annoyance. “You’re just as spoiled as the Sato girl.”

“Asami? Where is she?” Korra’s demeanor turned to that of curiosity and desperation. “Is she with Mako and Bolin?”

He approached her, slowly. She stayed glued to her spot. Whether it from newfound bravery or out of terror, she wasn’t sure. He stopped until he was inches away from her face.

“You’ll find out sooner or later. She still has a lot of…training to go through.” He smiled before pulling his hood on followed by his mask. "Clean this mess up." He left her in the room to stare blankly at nothing in particular. It was about ten minutes after he left that she finally dropped to her knees and cried her heart out.


	2. Prologue: Part 2- Asami's Treatment

She watched the entire city crumble. 

Something went wrong. Terribly wrong. 

She didn’t understand where things went wrong. 

All she knew was that her friends were taken away and her father was practically holding her hostage.

She spent her days locked away in a bedroom in their estate. It was a fairly big room but she still felt cramped. Everyday, her father came into the room to argue and plead with her. He desperately wanted her to join him and take Amon’s side. She must have inherited his stubbornness because she didn’t budge. Their encounters always ended in her crying and her father storming out. 

He was growing more frustrated by the day, she could tell. She knew he was trying to hide her from Amon. Before, he didn’t seem like he cared that much about her. He even fought her. Tried to harm her. Now he was worried? It didn’t matter now. He couldn’t hide her from Amon forever. 

She’d only been locked away for a few days but her father was already desperate. On the third day, he brought her lavished gifts. None of them interested her enough to betray her friends. The promises of being protected from the Equalists fell on deaf ears. 

“I don’t know how I came to raise such a stubborn child!” He seethed. “I’m offering you protection, security, a future and you reject it all for some lousy benders!” 

Asami sat on the bed with her arms crossed. The look on her face didn’t even show half her angry. “I can’t believe you. Look at what you’re doing! What right do you have to do this to people? Do you know how many lives you’ve ruined?” 

“And what about the benders that go around terrorizing people with their elements? What about the benders that take advantage of us non-benders? What about the benders that murdered your mother?” 

“Mom wouldn’t have wanted this..” Asami whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

“You wouldn’t know. You were just a child when she was taken from us! How could you possibly know what she wanted?” 

“Because mom was the kindest woman I ever knew! She wouldn’t want this type of chaos in the city!” She stood up, hands balled up in a fist in pure anger. 

“You know nothing about that woman except what she wanted you to see. I knew that woman like the back of my hand. I spent everyday learning everything I could about her. Her likes, dislikes, favorite food, smells, her dreams…” Hiroshi sighed before the anger returned ten folds. “I loved that woman to death! I’m making sure this doesn’t happen to anyone else.” 

“This isn’t the way to do it! You can’t possibly convince me that my mother would want this city torn into war so bitter people can take away bending! Just because you don’t have it, doesn’t mean you have any right to take away from someone else. There’s nothing you can say that’ll make me join you. Mom would be so disappointed in you and you know it!” 

Hiroshi took a step towards her before the door knob started turning. 

There was a gasp as it opened and Amon appeared in the doorway. He stepped into the room and three other Equalists followed inside, one of which was the Lieutenant. 

“Hiroshi. It seems you have a guest.” Amon’s smooth voice carried throughout the previously silent room. 

“Forgive me, Amon. I’ve tried my best to make her see reason.” The older man began. 

“She needs to be brought to justice just like the benders. She’s been nothing but a menace during this whole revolution.” The Lieutenant said, pointing an accusing finger at the former heiress. 

“Indeed she does. The Avatar has brainwashed her. She needs cleansing.” Amon’s chilling voice sent goose bumps up Asami’s arms. She never really thought about what Amon would do to her, mainly because she always assumed she’d never have to meet him face-to-face like this but as he approached her, she could feel the fear rise within her. For a second, she considered her father’s offer but the thought of Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Chief Lin, everyone made her instantly regret even thinking about it. 

She should have moved but she found herself frozen until Amon jabbed a few of her pressure point and she fell slumping into his arms. She opened her mouth to say something, or at least make a cry of protest but nothing came out. He hoisted her over his shoulder and turned towards Hiroshi. 

“What are you going to do with her?” Her father asked. Despite everything he did to her, she could still hear the worry laced in his voice. She could at least pretend he still cared about her. 

“She will serve the cause, whether she wants to or not.” There was something ominous about his words. She couldn’t shake the terrible feeling growing in her gut. 

“Perhaps she could just-” 

Hiroshi wasn’t able to finish his sentence. The look Amon gave him kept him quiet. His eyes were menacing, especially behind his mask. It was hard to tell what emotion played on his face but all he needed were his eyes to convey his feelings. 

She watched with defenseless eyes as she was taken from her home and loaded in the back of a truck like a piece of luggage. There was a brief conversation between Amon and his Equalists before they fully closed the doors. 

“He wants to know if you wish for the Avat- er, Korra, to be transported as well.” One of the female Equalists said. 

“Not right now. She’s not ready. Let her wallow in her misery for a bit longer. I’ll have my hands tied with Hiroshi’s daughter for now.” 

“Yes sir. I also have a report on the air acolytes.” 

The doors shut before she was able to hear the rest of the conversation. She only hoped, at the very least, the air benders escaped Amon’s fury before he could take their bending away. 

The uneasiness grew the longer she rode in the back of the truck. She was clueless about his plans with her and her friends. She knew Korra was captured. What about Mako and Bolin? She didn’t know what was worse, not knowing her own fate or the fate of her loved ones. 

Dread replaced the uneasiness when the truck suddenly stopped. She heard the doors open and slam along with murmurs making their way around the truck. The double doors flew open. She expected to see the whole team of Equalists but instead it was only Amon. 

“Get out.” He commanded. She glared at him. He glared back. “Your life is in my hands. Don’t anger me.” 

The threat was enough to hoist herself onto her hands. She didn’t even realize her ability to move had came back so soon. She steadied herself on her feet and hopped out of the truck. Her attention was turned to the house they were in front of. A beautiful white stone made up the house, almost like the stone used in some parts of the Sato estate, she noticed. The pathway towards the wooden front door was a dark marble. On the left of the house was a garden. It was colorful, full of various flowers, vegetables, and what looked to be herbs. The windows on the house reminded her of the Earth Kingdom, wooden shutters that opened outwards from the inside. 

She must have been gawking too long, for he gave her a rough push and almost sent her off-balance. 

“Inside.” He instructed. She hated how he was so calm about taking her captive. What man could sleep at night knowing he was making innocent people suffer?

Inside the house was as decorative as she thought it’d be. The front of the house was open-concept. From the left was the kitchen area conjoined with the dining area. The counters were a gorgeous dark wood. The stove and icebox matched, a light brown color. In the dining room was a large, wooden table with matching chairs that had a solid back to them. The dining room flowed into the living area, which had a large, deep red couch with a matching loveseat to the left of it and two matching chairs on the right with a wooden swirl design along the outside arms. Across the red couch was a coffee table and beyond that was a fire place. Beyond the open concept was a large archway that lead to a hallway. Windows separated the many doors she could stretching down the hallway. How many bedrooms did the house have? Did other people live here?

The décor of the house was simple yet elegant. Small paintings and portraits decorated the walls. Vases garnished the coffee and dining table while two statues on each side embellished the archway separating the hallway from the living area. It wasn’t in bad taste, surprisingly. 

She heard the sound of the door shutting followed by a click drew her attention back to the man who forced her into the situation. 

“Allow me to make one thing clear.” He began as he approached her. Her body showed no fear but he knew it was there deep down. He was determined to draw it out. “You do whatever I say with no question. Your only purpose in life now is serving me.” His body practically pressed against hers. His powerful eyes stared into her green ones. She stood her ground. 

“You’re a terrible person and I’m not going to stay here to be your little maid.” She winced when he brought his hand along her shoulder and trailed it down her forearm. He was no longer looking into her eyes, but instead at her body. 

“A shame that you think you have a choice.” He said in a lower voice. 

She didn’t have time to register anything when he lifted his hand and backhanded her. She fell to the floor on her side while caressing her cheek. Tears began to well up in her eyes that stared at the male in disbelief. 

“You..hit me!” 

“Daddy’s little girl isn’t used to being put in her place?” He said in a mocking tone. His hand reached out to grab her shirt and yank her towards him so they were face to face. “I don’t tolerate disrespect. You keep me happy and satisfied and life will be easier for you. Whether you want to or not makes no difference to me. In the end, you will listen to my every word.” 

The fear began to glisten in her eyes. She was so lost on how to escape the situation. She didn’t want to risk being blood bent. How could she fight him? He threw her into a dark metal table behind the couch. Her backside slammed into it. The pain was aching and irritating to her as she dropped down to her butt. The phone stationed on the table fell onto her head, causing her to groan. 

He walked over to the couch and proceeded to sit down while propping his feet on the coffee table. He slumped slightly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. “Make yourself useful and cook something.”

She took a moment to choke back her tears. Shaking hands steadied herself to get back on her feet. She took one last look at the man resting on the couch before limping over to the kitchen. She could at least play along for now, until she figured out a way to escape. Maybe she could call her father…

No, she couldn’t trust him. He let her get taken away by this monster. She wiped the few straying tears from her cheek before she opened the icebox. It was well stocked with vegetables, fruits, and meats, although she wasn’t sure what animals the meats came from. Cooking wasn’t exactly her strong point and she feared Amon would severely hurt her if things weren’t good enough. With shaking hands, she pulled out some random vegetables and a bag of meat. It looked like it was some kind of poultry, perhaps arctic hen. 

She had a hard time with the pots and pans. They clanked and fumbled around in the cabinet that held them while she was trying to pry a large pan from it. She quickly looked over at Amon, fearing he’d be angry from the noise. He was still sitting on the couch with his head laid back. She figured his eyes were closed to rest. Perhaps he was even asleep. 

She had no idea what she was doing. She cut up the food awkwardly, threw it in the heated pan and pushed everything around. She wasn’t sure how long to cook it. If she under-cooked things, perhaps he’d get sick… 

She served the food on a large plate. She decided against under-cooking the food, knowing he’d be smart enough to figure out the meat wasn’t done. She sat across from him as he ate, surprised that he took his mask off in front of her. It was like Korra said, full of scars but she noticed they looked more like make-up than actual scars. Korra was right. They were fake. 

“Why do you do this?” She whispered. 

He didn’t respond to her question, only finishing his plate and pushing it towards her. “Clean up the kitchen. When you’re finished, I want you in my bedroom. You can figure out which one it is.” 

She sighed before standing up. She first attempted to find a way out of the house but she knew from the start it’d be futile. He was too smart to leave her by herself with a way of escaping but she still tried. The windows didn’t open without a key and neither did the door. She thought about checking the other rooms, though the uncertainty of other residents being in the house made her choose otherwise. She’d really have to play along for now.

Cleaning the kitchen took less time than she hoped, even when she dried and put up the dishes. She was wrecked with nerves about going into his room. The man was unpredictable and cruel. People in the city saw him as a hero but she knew what he was really like. 

And she barely knew him. 

Eventually, she dragged herself to the room at the end of the hall. There were so many doors on either side of her but she figured his room was the one with the largest door. She knocked on the sturdy door a couple times, hoping he wouldn’t respond but he did. She took a deep breath and opened it. 

She had to admit, it was a lavish bedroom. The bed was overly large with a soft, almost velvet-like blanket flowing over it. The paintings and furniture that hung in his room looked antique but well-taken care of. He even had a personal library and a door which she assumed lead to his bathroom. He was sitting on the couch at the foot of the bed while reading a book. His eyes only briefly looked at her before turning his attention back to the book. 

“Close the door.” He ordered. 

She obeyed, though out of defiance, closed it louder than he would have liked. He didn’t let it bother him. For now. He almost chuckled when he noticed she was studying her new environment. After setting the book down, he stood up. 

“My father’s not going to allow you to keep me here like a slave.” 

That was wrong. 

Her body burned and ached as she lost control over it. She couldn’t move on her own accord and found herself suddenly falling to her knees while she screamed in pain. She could feel him walking towards her despite the blurriness in her vision from the tears. 

“Funny, I don’t remember asking his permission. There is something you must know.” He stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. “I own everyone in this city. Not even a wealthy man like your father could stop me from doing what I want. Not even the Avatar could stop me. You are at my mercy and I suggest you do what I ask and show me some respect. Life is much easier when you learn to bow down.” 

Tears streamed down her face followed by a surprised cry when he released his hold on her blood. He stepped back and watched her fall forward on her hands. She was gasping for air. Amusing. Once her breathing was steadied, he ordered her to stand. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet. Every inch of her body burned with pain along with the throbbing pain on her back from his previous abuse. The tears streamed down harder when he began to unbutton her jacket.

“Please.” She whispered. 

Her pleas were ignored. He slid her jacket off while his hand slid underneath her skirt to grab her backside. “If you behave, I’ll let you enjoy it.” 

Her body shook with fear and dread as her clothes were shed and she was roughly thrown onto his bed. She didn’t haven’t time to move away from him before he crawled on top of her. With his mask removed, he was able to plant kisses along his neck and jaw line. The entire ordeal made her sick to her stomach. The way he touched her was wrong and no amount of begging would stop him, not that she was going to. She knew it was useless. 

Her body responded entirely wrong. She knew he was using blood bending to do it; She could feel the tug within her as her womanhood swelled with arousal. The moment he entered her was the moment her heart shattered. He wasn’t particularly rough with her but it was still agonizing to her. His poundings forced something to stir within her that she didn’t like. 

“You should have listened to your father instead of betraying him.” He said to her while his eyes roamed over her body. She had her head turned, unable to look at the man between her legs. She tried her best to ignore any sensation he brought to her womanhood. “I wonder what that fire boy would think of you now. You’re a plaything for me now.” 

His hips stopped briefly while he grabbed her chin and forced their eyes to meet. Her eyes were red and puffy but no tears were streaming from them. Perhaps she was all cried out. “Do you think he’d want you after this? That is, if he wouldn’t leave you for the Avatar first chance he got.” He chuckled. 

His movement started again but it was rougher and faster. She started sobbing again. She didn’t know what she hated more, his words or the pleasure he forced her body to feel. 

She was the first to reach her peak. It only made her cry harder. Her blurry eyes could see the smirk on his face. It infuriated her. His hips slowed down as she felt something flood inside of her. At least it was over with.

For now. 

He lingered inside her for a while, just simply looking at her before he removed himself from her. He said nothing as he stood up and adjusted himself back into his pants. Asami sat up and brought her knees to her chest in order to hug herself. There was a blank expression on her face as she tried to register what just happened to her. 

“Daddy’s little girl still has some uses.” He mumbled while putting his mask back on. “You can choose any of the bedrooms as yours. You’re not to come out of your room unless instructed. Is that understood?” 

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked completely miserable. Her make-up was a mess, her face was wet with tears, and her eyes lost all of their luster. Instead, she gave a slight nod before he left her in her desolation. 

She didn’t know how long she sat in the bed staring at nothing but she eventually pulled her aching body from the bed to gather he clothes. The tears had stopped long ago but the pain didn’t. She kept wondering if her father knew this would happen. Would he really allow Amon to abuse her like this? Did he stop caring? She limped out of his room and immediately felt lost. It was too many doors. The sun was still high given the amount of sunlight coming into the windows. Her violation felt like it lasted much longer than she originally thought. 

In the end, she picked the closest door on the right. The room was smaller than Amon’s but it had the essentials: A double bed, nightstands, lamps, an armoire, and a chair in the corner for sitting. There was a door across the room some feet away from the bed. She assumed it was the bathroom. She remained in her room curled up in a ball on the bed, too scared to wander the house in fear of running across him or anyone like him. He came into the room later that day when the went down to bring her food but didn’t bother her, thankfully. 

The rest of the days in the house were ghastly. He’d come into her room once or twice a day to have his way with her before leaving her food. Sometimes she’d panic and fought back which only resulted in him hitting her or using his blood bending to hold her still. Sometimes it’d be both. He’d whisper painful words in her ears, mostly about her father and boyfriend, or rather former boyfriend, no longer loving and wanting her. The worst of it was him forcing her body to respond to his touch. She never forgave herself for it. 

She didn’t venture out of her new room aside from using the adjoining bathroom. Sometimes she’d hear yelling and crying coming from another room. She quickly realized he was keeping someone else here. Was it just one other person or did he keep a bunch of women here for his own pleasure? It was another painful part of her day, knowing someone else was suffering like she was. 

After a week of being held captive, he started visiting her bedroom less. He also gave her small tasks to do which included sewing or fixing some mechanical device. She complied and he didn’t hit her. He must have been satisfied with her cooperation since one day he allowed her to leave the room. Blindfolded. 

She was sat down on a couch. She could feel someone sitting next to her. Was it the same girl she heard before? The answer was worse than she thought it’d be. He ripped her blindfold off. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light but her first instinct to see who was next to her. 

“Korra..?” She whispered. 

Korra’s blue eyes met hers before looking away in shame. She had bruises on her arms and cheek. Her eye looked like it was healing from a previous bruise. There were red marks on her neck which she concluded came from someone’s fingers. Amon’s fingers to be specific. Asami’s eyes went back to the masked man. 

Amon walked over to the fireplace that faced the couch the two women were sitting on. He had his hands behind his back and a stance that made it seem like he was going to give military instructions. “You two are here for one thing and one thing only: To serve me. I will not tolerate any disrespect and disobedience. Don’t think for a second that I won’t hesitant to dump your lifeless bodies in the waters.” 

He took a moment to turn towards them. Korra was hugging herself and struggling to maintain eye contact with him. Asami’s face was filled with rage though she kept it under control. His eyes met hers and narrowed. The rage once struck on her face slowly subsided. 

“You do what I say and your life will be easier. Simple, isn’t it? I can be a merciful and kind man if you just do what I ask you. You will do what I ask, won’t you?” The last part sounded more like a statement than a question. 

There was a slight hesitation from them. Korra was the first to respond with a nod. Asami looked away after seeing his eyes reach hers. 

“Well?” He asked. 

She gave a small nod as well. “Yes.” It was barely above a whisper but acceptable to him. 

“Excellent.” He strolled towards the door. “I expect dinner and a clean house when I return. There are cleaning supplies in the study.” 

When he finally left, Korra broke down and began to sob into her hands. Asami immediately wrapped her arms around the younger female and held her. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this. I promise.” Asami whispered. She was careful not to disturb the injuries on Korra while stroking her arm. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Korra sobbed. 

“Please, don’t put that burden on yourself. It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault but his.” Tears were starting to stream down Asami’s face now. The situation kept getting worse, it seemed. “It’s not your fault. Korra, please listen to me.” 

Korra pulled herself from Asami to look at her. Her blue eyes looked so sad. It made Asami’s heart ache. 

“I need you to stay strong. We’ll get out of here and figure out how to defeat Amon. He’ll answer for everything he’s done to us but you need to stay strong. For everyone, including me. I need you now more than ever. If you can stay strong and be Korra, you’ll help me out tremendously.” 

Korra sniffled and wiped her tears away while nodding. Asami smiled. She hated having her friend dragged into this mess but being around her might make things much more bearable. 

“We better start cleaning.”


	3. Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a boring chapter but it establishes something. Sorry about the wait.

“Okay, next add the onions.”

“When do I add the sea prunes?”

“After we add in the water. Then we boil it for half an hour and add in the rest of the herbs.”

“Right.”

Korra was carefully chopping the onions on a cutting board. Asami looked over the recipe in a newspaper sitting on the counter while occasionally stirring the vegetables cooking in a large pot. It had been a few weeks since they started their new living arrangement. Slowly but surely they adjusted despite their pain and treatment. Although, at times, heads butted. It was mostly Korra and Amon. Asami felt heaviness in her heart when she noticed the bruises that were starting to clear up on Korra suddenly becoming darker again and new ones appearing.

Korra got most of Amon’s attention, which included the bruises and forced bedding. Asami prayed on the nights Amon didn’t visit her that Korra’s rebellious nature wouldn’t get her seriously hurt. So far, it’s only been bruises.

The first week of living with Amon consisted of them trying to find any weaknesses to exploit in his security but they found he took extra measures to ensure they couldn’t leave. The door was locked and unwilling to budge. None of the windows in any of the rooms would open or even shatter. No keys were left behind. Picking the locks didn’t work. After the first week, they stopped trying to escape and instead focused on making sure they weren’t broken in half by the blood bender. An escape plan could always be made later.

Asami poured the water into the large pot while Korra dumped in a large bowl of sea prunes.

“How are you doing?” Asami said quietly.

“I’m fine.” Korra said, looking away. It was hard for Asami to truly know how Korra was feeling sometimes. She avoided any questions about her current state and never talked about the abuse Amon dealt to her. It made the older woman feel beyond guilty and hurt. Seeing her friend beaten and broken was one of the most heartbreaking things she ever experienced.

“I’m going to finish putting away Amon’s laundry.” Korra said as she avoided Asami’s gaze.

Asami watched her walk away from the cooking stew. “Alright. I’ll make the buns.”

The moment she slid the metal tray of raw buns into the oven, she heard the front door knob jiggle and turn. A quick head turn showed Amon stepping into the house. Behind him was his lieutenant in his usual Equalist garb but without the hood and goggles. There was always a dreadful air when Amon came home. It was like living with a wild animal. There was always that lingering fear since neither her nor Korra knew what he would do next or even what he was fully capable of.

She closed the small door of the compartment-like oven and proceeded to put the dirty dishes that were on the wooden counter into the metallic, square sink positioned a few spaces away from the stove.

“You mean they actually cook?” The Lieutenant said after he sniffed the air.

Amon briefly ignored the question as he walked further into the house. “Where is Korra?”

“She’s putting laundry away.” Asami said without turning her head.

Footsteps were head down the hallway though they stopped in the archway of the main living area.

Korra stared at the Lieutenant, who glared back at her with his hands behind his back. Amon looked briefly at the two before he made his way to the couch.

“Korra.” The Lieutenant spoke first. His voice had a hint of disgust in it. Normally Korra wouldn’t hesitate to give anyone a piece of her mind but the presence of Amon made her think twice. She hated how restrictive and suffocating he made her life. She had to walk on pins and needles with everything she did. Sometimes, he’d hit her even if she did nothing wrong. She was just a piece of meat for him to take his anger and sexual frustrations out on.

Korra huffed and walked past the Lieutenant, towards the stove.

“I believe a superior has spoken to you.”

Amon’s voice made her stop in her tracks. She noticed Asami’s worried eyes watching the scene before her, absentmindedly scrubbing the inside of a bowl with a wet rag. With a silent sigh, she muttered a small “Hi” before continuing her walk to the kitchen.

The Lieutenant gave her one last glare before joining the masked man on the couch. They discussed some kind of political situation that the two women ignored with their own quiet conversation about the day’s previous work, which eventually slipped into Asami asking about Korra’s current state. Again, Korra ignored the question while pouring the now completed stew into bowls for dinner. Asami stopped her pestering to set up the table.

“If he starts a war, the other nations will be in the middle of it, including us. We get too many supplies from the Northern Water Tribe not to be concerned about their affairs. I personally think his bending should be taken away. He’s too much of a threat the world and his bending brings nothing but trouble.”

Amon closed his eyes briefly. “Now would not be the time to do so. Unalaq is smart and too careful of his plans. He won’t step foot into Republic City until his entire people is behind him. For now, we watch his movements. We’ll send spies to keep an eye on the state of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. Observation is the key to the success of Republic City.”

Asami looked up across the table at Korra who was staring at the back of the heads of the two men talking. She still had a bowl of hot sea prune stew she didn’t manage to set on the table yet.

“Korra? Could you get the buns?” Asami asked, hoping to snap Korra out of her fog.

“Huh?” Her blue eyes met the observing green eyes. “Oh, sure.”

Asami watched her walk back into the kitchen before sighing softly. “Dinner’s ready.”

Dinner was beyond awkward for Korra. She still wasn’t used to having a civilized dinner with the man who captured, raped, and beat her. Now, he invited his lieutenant for dinner as well, stating it was rude to have him over and not offer him a meal. She had mumbled something under her breath as they sat down which earned a stare from him. There were no emotions behind his eyes but she knew she’d get in trouble for it later. Amon sat at the head of the table, his mask off and to the side to show the fake scars he put on every morning. Korra was to sit to the right of him and Asami next to her. The Lieutenant sat to the left of Amon and they further discussed the state of the city. Korra tuned them out and stared at the steaming bowl in front of her.

Asami carefully watched the other female while slowly spooning her dinner into her mouth. A slight nudge took the younger girl out of her trance and put a small smile on Asami’s face when she saw her friend begin to eat.

“Surprising that they can cook a decent meal.” The Lieutenant said while glaring at Korra.

Korra began to stand up from her chair. “May I be excused.” It wasn’t a question.

“Sit. Down.” Amon threatened. Their eyes met briefly before she slowly lowered her bottom to the chair again.

He looked more than perturbed at the way she was glaring at the Lieutenant. Asami awkwardly looked at the scene before her with fear in her eyes. She knew Korra would feel Amon’s wrath later that night. It was something that never settled right with her. She’d take any abuse she could if it meant Korra wouldn’t be touched.

“Your jaw seems fixed. Something you want to say?” The Lieutenant said.

“I’ll fix your-” Korra began as she slammed her fists on the table. She felt Asami’s hand squeeze her arm. A quick look into her green eyes made the former-bender feel regret and a new wave of fear. She slid her hands from the table, kept her head down, and quietly sipped her stew. Amon’s eyes narrowed at her. Asami could see the anger flash through them before he turned his attention and began to converse with his lieutenant.

That night, Korra found herself bent over her bathroom sink. Their pants were around their ankles as he pounded mercilessly into her. She gritted her teeth to bear the pain. She had always assumed during her feud with him that he was on the smaller side, trying to compensate for what he lacked. She hated that she was wrong.

“You were quite rude to our guest.” He murmured. He was particularly rough with her tonight. His nails dug into her bare hips. Each thrust sent her forward and caused his nails to drag along her skin. The most humiliating thing about it was the mirror in front of her. She did everything she could not to look at it. She didn’t want to see what he was doing to her.

One last thrust sent him over the edge. She sighed at the end of her torment. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of her ponytail and yanked her upper body towards him. The small cry she released was pleasure to his ears.

“Rudeness will not be tolerated.” He whispered in her ear. A tear slid down her pain-stricken face.

He slammed her face forward onto the marble sink and then yanked her body backwards until she slammed against the wall, ripping her hair tube painfully from her.

She didn’t scream or cry as the blood dripped from her nose and poured from the back of her head. Her vision was fuzzy but she could make out his figure buckling his pants before stepping out of the bathroom. It was only after he left that she allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. And then her vision went black.

* * *

  
“Please wake up. Korra! Korra! Oh no!”

An excruciating pain radiated through her nose. Her eyes snapped open as she winced. Asami was squatting in front of her, trying to clean her of the blood that had flowed down her mouth, chin, and neck with a wet cloth.

“Can you hear me? I think you have a broken nose. Maybe a concussion.”

Korra looked around her. She was sitting against the wall. Her shirt was bloody, her pants were still down, and there was a pool of drying blood beneath her bottom. How long was she out?

“This is ridiculous. I’m calling Amon. You need to go to a doctor. Here.” Asami wrapped Korra’s arm around her shoulder while her own hand slid to her back. “Easy. Stand up slowly.”

Korra almost stumbled forward when she finally got to her feet but luckily, Asami was there to steady her.

“Step out of your pants and clean yourself off.”

Korra’s vision took a few seconds to clear up after standing up. Asami had already left after putting the wet cloth in her hand. She stared at the cloth before her eyes ran down to her bare legs. A harsh blush spread across her face.

Asami’s fingers tapped impatiently against the table that held the phone. The phone was ringing in her ear but no one was picking up.

The knob on the front door started turning before a loud click was heard. This would be the first time she was relieved to see Amon.

Except it wasn’t him.

She set down the phone as the Lieutenant opened the door and walked inside. He wasn’t fully in before she started questioning him.

“Where is Amon? Why isn’t anyone answering his office phone?”

The Lieutenant’s eyes were hard to read behind his goggles. “He’s busy.” He began to walk past her but she stepped in front of his path.

“Korra needs to see a doctor. I think she has a broken nose and a concussion.” For a moment, she thought there was a hint of surprise and sympathy in his eyes.

“I’m just here to pick up papers from Amon’s study.” He tried to move around her but she stepped in front of him again.

“Can you at least give me the number to a doctor? Some medical supplies? Anything? I found her passed out and she was still bleeding. She‘s in a daze”

His normally hard eyes seemed to soften a bit. There was a sigh. “I’ll…drop her off at the closest doctor before I go back but you have to stay here.” He was not prepared for the smile that graced her lips and the tears that began to flow from her eyes. He didn’t try to hide the surprised look on his face.

“Thank you. I’ll bring her out.” She turned her back to him.

“How’d she hurt herself?” He asked quietly.

Asami gasped. She was glad he couldn’t see her face. “She…fell, I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

  
Korra had managed to change her pants and undergarments by the time Asami came back into the room. She was staring at the clothes within her small wooden closet. There weren’t many clothes to choose from, not that she was ever big on fashion but she felt she needed more than three or four clothes.

“How are you feeling?” Asami asked, making a mental note that Korra’s nose had swelled even more than when she first found her. The previous light bruising had turned darker although the bleeding on her head seemed to have stopped.

“My head..really hurts. Everywhere. My nose doesn’t feel any better.” She answered, looking down at the bottom of her closet. A comforting hand slid to her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. The Lieutenant said he’d take you to a doctor.”

“What?” Korra whipped her head a little too fast to look at Asami. She suddenly felt too dizzy. The older woman had to steady her before she fell over. “I’m not going with him! He caused this!”

“No. Amon caused this. You need to go, whoever can take you.”

Korra growled. “If I had my bending, I could just heal myself!” Her fists clenched together. “I…hate all of them. Especially Amon! We’ll never get out of here…” She sighed.

“Don’t say that. Of course we will. We just have to-”

“No!” Korra’s hurt blue eyes stared at Asami’s. “He has his people all over this city. Even if we escaped, they’d find us. They know who we are. They’d capture us and return us to him and we’d be hurt beyond anything we could imagine. Or worse. We just…can’t win.” She said quietly while looking away.

Asami stared at her for a few seconds. She always remained hopeful that something would change and they’d no longer have to deal with Amon but maybe her friend was right. “He’s waiting in the living room.”

 

* * *

 

The ride through the city was exhilarating and yet nerve-wrecking. She felt free riding in a Satomobile and feeling the wind and sun against her skin once again. The only thing that spoiled it was the driver. She was wary of the Lieutenant. After all, he practically worshipped Amon and she was his greatest enemy. What if he was as bad as Amon? She was tense the entire ride and scooted as far from him as possible. He wouldn’t allow her to sit in the backseat for some reason.

“How did you get a concussion?”

His sudden voice made her jump. He noticed.

“I uh..” She was tempted to speak the truth but she knew it’d end one of two ways; He’d never believe her and would laugh in her face or he’d confront Amon about it, which he’d deny and then further beat her for telling. “I…fell.”

She didn’t sound too sure of the answer. He stole a few quick glances before replying. “Hm.”

He pulled up to the curb in front of a small building. A clinic.

“The doctor will be instructed to hold you here until Amon comes.” The engine was turned off before he stepped out of the car. Korra was staring at the building, listening to the keys jingle around inside the Lieutenant’s pocket as he walked towards her car door. “Let’s go.”

He opened the door and quickly grabbed her wrist. Something inside of her snapped.

“No! Don’t touch me!”

The Lieutenant looked genuinely surprised by the panic spreading across her face. She was desperately trying to tug her arm free of him. What was she scared of?

“Calm down. I’m not touching you!” He released her wrist. He watched her back away with terror in her eyes. Her breathing was erratic. He felt a bit sorry for her. She may have been the Avatar but she was still a kid in his eyes. “Come on.” He said in a calmer voice.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she eased her breathing. He stepped aside and allowed her to step out of the car by herself.

Inside the clinic, Korra seemed like a scared little girl. She kept her eyes to the ground and simply followed him. Something inside of him gnawed at him. He had convinced himself that he hated her and everything she stood for but seeing her scared and injured brought on unexplainable guilt. He hurt her before, or at least he thought he did. What’s different now? Was it the obvious bruises? He found himself glancing at them sometimes since they left the house. He knew Amon was the one who left them but he refused to believe he would abuse anyone. He hated the abuse benders had the world. No, she must have tried to fight him. Perhaps her behavior is a result of the humiliation she felt losing to him once again.

It didn’t take long for a doctor to see her. He was suppose to leave after she was shown the room but for some reason, he found himself sticking around. He sat in a chair seated next to the medical bed she sat on. She had her arms wrapped around herself while she stared at the floor. She looked pathetic. Her nose was heavily bruised, blood covered the front and back of her shirt, and the back of her head was caked in blood.

“What kind of fall injures your nose and the back of your head?”

She only offered him a shrug of the shoulders. He would never believe anything she said about Amon. He didn’t believe he was blood bender and he certainly wouldn’t believe he was an abusive rapist.

The doctor came in after a few minutes of silence. Most of the exam consisted of the doctor asking her basic questions to assess her cognitive abilities. The rest were hearing and eye tests. The Lieutenant found himself weirdly relieved that she passed them.

The doctor scribbled some notes down on his clipboard. “She doesn’t have a concussion but I’m certain her nose is broken.” He had some strange medical devices in the pocket of his shirt. One instrument he pulled out had a small tip that produced light and a larger end to look through. The instruments were weird to Korra since she always relied on her healing. She’d kill for some healing at the moment. Her nose hurt worse than her head.

After the examination of her nose, the doctor deduced her nose wasn’t broken. He bandaged it up in a cast before he went to the examine the back of her head. The nurses helped clean the blood from her head so the doctor could stitch her up. This was one of the most humiliating moments in her life, the day she needed someone to fix her physical injuries because she was powerless to fix herself.

“Last stitch…and you’re done. Put ice on your nose a few times a day for the next couple of days and you should be fine.” The doctor’s eyes met the Lieutenant who had adverted his eyes from Korra for a split second. “She will need to be observed for the next twenty-four hours, however. Keep an eye on her, make sure there are no problems.”

He said nothing, just nodded.

* * *

  
Asami had her own problem to deal with at home. Amon was not particularly happy that Korra was out of the house. He entered her room not long after he came home and found her sitting on the edge of her bed. She was surprised since he normally ate dinner as soon as he came home. The first thing he did was strike out to her, on the side of her head and dangerously close to her eye. She learned a while ago not to question every act of violence he committed against her. Sometimes he hit them for no reason. Instead, she took the blow and held her now bruising face while looking down at the ground.

“Where is she?” He asked in a dangerously low tone.

“Your lieutenant took her to the doctor.” She said softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

He let out a deep exhale. “On your knees.”

Her eyes widened. She forced her head to snap towards him. “W-What?”

His eyes narrowed. She almost jumped. “I’m not telling you twice.”

She gulped. The fear began to rise and her body broke out in a cold sweat. With shaking hands, she pushed herself off the bed. He had his arms crossed as if he’d been waiting impatiently for a long time. He quickly pointed to the spot before him, which she went to before slowly lowering to the floor and on her knees.

Fear was replaced with disgust and humiliation when he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening member. “If you please me well enough, I may start going easier on Korra.”

A small nod came from her before the tears dripped down her face. She was unsure of what to do. She was sexually inexperience, only having the sexual abuse he constantly put her through as a reference. Her still shaking hand hesitantly reached out. It took every ounce of her will to wrap her hand around his length and slowly rub it, constantly looking to his face to see if she was doing anything wrong. His closed eyes and tilted head told her he did. She hated it.

She felt his flesh before, unwillingly, but his length was an entirely different feel in her hand. It was hard, throbbing, and dripping with excitement. He always felt big inside her but seeing it up close, she could tell he was a little larger than average. Or at least she assumed.

Her slick hand motion grew faster. She was desperate to finish him off as soon as possible. His hips thrust to follow her movement. She could hear his narrowing breath before he placed his strong hand on her head to caress it.

She knew his body well enough to know when he was close. It was something she loathed. He normally had completely control over his body but there was just the slightest tense in his muscles when his peak approached. His thrusts were long and desperate. He stayed quiet for the most of it, but now he was grunting.

“Use your mouth.” He breathed. She almost gagged at the thought.

There was the slightest hesitation from her. He growled. She took a deep breath as her hand motion slowed down. Her red lips parted before she carefully placed them on his reddened head. His taste wasn’t awful but the fact that it was _him_ made her stomach churn. Without warning, he shoved half of him into her mouth. She gagged.

He was already on the edge. It took only a few thrusts into her newly explored mouth for him to finally release. He paid no mind to the coughing she was doing, only groaning lowly with each squirt into her. He stroked her soft hair gently. His own personal way of praising her. He didn’t do it often.

“Swallow.” He ordered when he noticed the slight tug from her head. As he looked down, he saw the dry tears on her cheeks being replaced with fresh tears. He felt her mouth muscles move and then her throat muscles before pulling out. Asami sighed in relief.

The ride back home was unnerving for Korra. The city was unusually quiet. Nightfall had came and normally people were out socializing. Instead, she saw Equalists. A lot of Equalists. On every corner and every street. Amon was right. Even if she tried to run, his people would catch her before she got far. She didn’t want to think about how many were out of uniform.

“How did you fall?”

He was still curious. She couldn’t fathom why. She looked over at him. His eyes were focused on the road. “I just…did.” She sighed.

“You’re lying.”

Korra hugged herself to help stave off the coldness of the night. She watched the contents of the city pass by them in a blur. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth.”

“You have a habit of lying.”

“I wasn’t lying!” She slammed her fist against the side door. The metal made a satisfying bang sound. “You don’t know anything about him! You don’t know what he’s really like!”

“You mean the man who turned this entire city around? The man who showed us all what true equality is.” Each sentence released more of his anger. His eyes were narrowing at the road ahead of him. “Crime has been almost non-existent since he’s taken over. Schools are being built so people can have proper education. Orphanages are being re-modeled and kids are finally getting off the streets. The city has never been more prosperous. We’ll all getting the same opportunities in this city. That is true equality and you want to paint him out to be a bad person.”

“Do you not see these bruises on me? The scars? Do you think I did these myself?”

“So you start a fight with someone and whine about the consequences. Pathetic.”

“Gah!” She cried out in frustration. She buried her face in her hands. This was pointless. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the ride.

They finally pulled up to the house of horror. Korra felt dread just looking at it, knowing she had to return to her life of abuse and despair. She lingered in the car as long as possible, staring at the lights shining through the windows of the house. The Lieutenant, on the other hand, stepped out and ordered her to do so.

“He rapes us.” She whispered quietly. A part of her hoped he didn’t hear it but another part hoped he did. She felt like she needed to reach out to someone.

For a minute, he didn’t say anything. “You really believe he’s some kind of monster. How long have these fantasies played in your head?”

“He took us away from our families, our homes. Sometimes he hits us for no reason. At night, one of us has to satisfy his sick fantasies.” As soon as the tears began to fall, she started sobbing but she manage choke some of them back.

He didn’t know what to say. He felt angry. He didn’t know if it was because he believed she was lying or that there may have been some truth to what she was saying. Amon being a blood bender made no sense but keeping two young women in his house did seem suspicious. Although, nothing Amon did was normal. That made him great.

He watched her crying fit. He did feel sorry for her. At one point, he hated her and everything she stood for. Now, he just felt pity. She did lose everything but she would learn to cope like everyone else. She put herself in this position. Then again…

He sighed and opened the car door to sit inside. “He’s not that bad. I didn’t like him when I first met him.”

Korra wiped her eyes but remained silent.

“I don’t like you. You’re an impatient, brash brat who thinks she knows what’s best in the world just because she was born with special bending.”

“And you’re a bitter, senile old man who can’t let anything go so he wants the whole world to suffer with him while blindly following some maniac in a mask.” She blurted out. She almost regretted it.

He started laughing.

And she joined him.

 

* * *

  
The next day was strangely calm. Asami was particularly happy that none of Korra’s injuries were serious. Amon, surprisingly, left them both alone aside from giving them simple orders such as what he wanted cleaned.

That afternoon, Korra sat on the couch as she attempted to sew a hole in one of Amon’s jackets. Sewing definitely wasn’t one of her strong points.

Asami came behind her while mixing a bowl of fruits together. “Don’t you think that looks a bit…off?” She had used a red thread for a brown jacket. Not to mention Korra was trying to sew it from the outside rather than the inside.

Korra took a moment to put down her needle and hold up the jacket. The hole was half-stitched but it did look weird. “I hate sewing.” She attempted to scratch at her bandaged nose. It frustrated her beyond belief that she couldn’t touch it without removing her bandages.

“Don’t touch it so much. It’ll never heal.” She heard Asami tell her from the kitchen.

Korra growled. The anger suddenly turned into fear when she heard the front door jiggling. It was too early for Amon to be home. She immediately stood up and noticed Asami was frozen in the kitchen, staring at the door. Relief washed over her when the Lieutenant emerged through the doorway.

Neither of them said a word. Asami was the first to resume her cooking. Korra looked at the ground and sat back on the couch to continue her poor attempt of sewing.

“I brought something.”

Korra head perked up and turned around to look at the Lieutenant who was now standing behind her. He held out a glass bottle of some kind of clear liquid with a cork on top. She looked at him, unsure if she should take it. He nudged the bottle towards her again and she grabbed it. By now, Asami had walked back over to the couch to examine the item as well.

“What is it?” Asami asked. Her eyes briefly met his before looking away. He noticed the bruise on her eye that wasn’t there yesterday when he took Korra to the clinic.

“My wife wanted me to bring it over. It’s her special…brew. She claims it heals any wounds quicker than any modern medicine.”

Korra blinked. She unscrewed the cork and gave the mixture a quick sniff. It smelled like rice and honey. “She knew I had injuries?”

The Lieutenant suddenly looked uneasy, shifting his weight a bit from side to side. “She likes taking care of people.” There was an awkward silence. He took it as his time to leave. He headed towards the door, only stopping just before he reached the doorknob. “It’ll help with your eye as well, Sato.” There was a hesitant pause. “He’s a reasonable man. Just don’t make him angry.”

More silence filled the room after he left. Both women just stared at the odd bottle. “I thought he hated us.” Asami said.

“He does.” 


	4. Favors

One thing Asami and Korra noticed during their time living with Amon was that he loved his sleep. On days when he didn’t need to go into the office, he slept in. He was actually nicer the more sleep he got. Asami noticed one other thing; He said yes to just about anything when he first woke up.

Over the next couple of weeks, Amon gave them more freedom. He allowed the front door to be unlocked when he was home and let them roam outside in the yard, not that they took much advantage of it. Korra preferred to dwell in the depressing house. Asami never liked to leave her alone.

Asami laid in bed as the early morning rays tried to peak through the bedroom curtains. She turned her head over to see Amon rolled on his side with his back to her, snuggled beneath the blanket. She wondered how he could sleep at night.

She had to ease herself out of bed. He always seemed to make sure she was sore the next morning. Dressed in a light pink night gown, she pulled herself out of bed, stepping over the panties he threw off her the night before and over to her closet to put on her bathrobe. He’d want breakfast when he wakes up but she first had to get Korra up, who liked sleep almost as much as Amon.

But she found that Korra was already up.

And crying.

She could hear the quiet sobs from behind the bedroom door. It broke her heart. Korra lost so much more than her in this rebellion. She couldn’t even go back to her family. At least Asami had no problem with being far away from her father.

“Korra…” She whispered softly, knowing the other female wouldn’t hear her. She could only imagine the desolation she must have been feeling. There was a debate in her mind on whether she should try to comfort her, but Korra often rejected any help from her, likely because she didn’t want to seem weaker than she already felt. A thought started dancing around in her head, or rather a scheme, but she was skeptical if she should follow through with it. Her hand went up to knock on the door but she lowered it and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Amon had finally emerged from his room just as she had finished making his breakfast. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers. His hair was a mess, obvious bed hair from his sleep. She had a bowl of rice, some peeled orange slices, and pan-seared fish waiting for him at the table. He was staring at his plate when she brought over a cup of hot tea to him.

“Where’s Korra?” He asked. His normally smooth voice sounded rough early in the morning. If he weren’t such an abusive jerk, she might have found it adorable.

“In her room.” She lingered near him, watching him pick up his chopsticks to start eating his food, starting with his fish.

Her presence must have irritated him. “What do you want?” His voice was a bit louder than normal and made her jump.

“I was…wondering..” He glanced at her before turning his attention back to his breakfast. “Where‘s Naga?”

Amon rubbed his fingers through his messy hair as she sat down in the seat next to him. “I don’t know what ‘Naga’ is.”

“Korra’s polar-bear dog.”

“Hm.” He slid a slice of orange into his mouth. “Roaming around.”

Asami fiddled with the edge of her bathrobe. She felt nervous about what she wanted to ask him. She knew he was going to say no but she wasn’t sure if he’d lash out at her for even thinking about it. “I..think Korra would..” She paused. “Could Naga live here, too?”

He looked up from his plate but didn’t stop eating. She met his eyes for a few seconds before turning away. It wasn’t until after he finished his plate that he spoke. “What’s in it for me?”

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He took her away from her home. He had his way with her whenever he wanted. What could she possibly give him? “I don’t have anything to give you.” She whispered.

Amon folded his hands beneath his bare chin. His face was without his make-up that morning. Sometimes he slept with it on. The stuff was surprisingly durable. “You’re always so…unwilling.” She watched him stand up from his seat and walk behind her. His hands trailed up and down her arms in a caressing touch while he whispered in her ear. “Perhaps you should show me how grateful you are for everything I’ve done for you and your city.”

She suddenly found it hard to breath, but she didn’t show him any form of panic. Instead, she nodded. His touch made her sick. His breath against her ear made her want to run and hide. She wished she were a little girl again, a time when she was innocent and could run to her mother whenever she was scared. She really missed her.

Korra had finally come out of her room, wearing her sleeping pants and tank top, by the time Amon started walking away from Asami. Korra looked sickly and tired. It threw Asami off guard. Amon, of course, didn’t care how terrible she looked. As he passed her going to the hallway, he stuck his foot out and caused her to trip. Korra almost landed face-first had she not caught herself with her hands.

“Gah!” She cried out.

He disappeared down the hallway and Asami rushed over to Korra’s side.

“Are you alright?” She asked the younger girl.

Korra pulled herself on her knees and nodded. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her skin looked stressed and dull. The look on her face was pure despair. It made Asami sick just thinking how miserable she was.

“You look awful.” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s forehead. It was just slightly warm. Not enough for a fever but enough to worry her. “You feel kind of warm. Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll bring you some tea.”

“I’m fine. I just need some food.”

Asami helped her to feet and watched her trudge to the kitchen to prepare her own food. Korra’s nose had started to heal, quicker than she thought it would. Perhaps the bottle the Lieutenant gave them really worked. Her own eye was almost healed at this point as well.

Korra prepared breakfast for the both of them. Afterwards, Asami cleaned up the dishes while Korra wiped down the table and counters. Amon came out of his room once again and into the living area, fully dressed and adjusting his mask over his pseudo-scarred face.

“Get dressed.” He told them. “We’re going shopping.”

 

* * *

 

It felt weird being out with Amon, especially for Asami since she hadn’t been allowed to go out since they lost the revolution. While Amon drove up front, Asami and Korra sat in the back, watching the world around them go by. It was hard to tell a civil war was just fought by the looks of the people. Children ran along the streets playing while their parents looked at different vendors. Older people set up tables to play pai sho outside their shops. Cars were busying down the streets. It was as if nothing happened. The only thing to remind them of the fighting were the Equalists replacing cops in their patrol down the streets.

Korra had her hand over her mouth the entire car ride with a look of nausea on her face. Asami hadn’t known her to get carsick but she didn’t pry into it. Korra didn’t tell her much these days. Maybe that was best.

Amon pulled the satomobile in front of a clothing shop. Asami recognized the shop as being one of the high-end places with one of the best tailors in the city.

“We’re getting clothes?” Asami asked.

He looked at her briefly through his car mirror before he shifted in his seat to dig through his pocket.

“Ugh, can I get out now?” Korra groaned, letting her limply body press against the door with her hand positioned to open the door at any second.

“I didn’t know you got carsick.” Asami said. Amon pulled out two fat envelopes from his pockets and handed them to Asami without looking at her. She blinked but took them.

“I didn‘t know either.” Korra said.

“You seemed fine when we went racing.” Asami said as she looked inside one of the envelopes. It was a large stack of bills inside. The other envelope had the same amount from what she could tell.

“I’m giving you two one hour to get what you want. I suggest you finish before I return.” There was a subtle threat in his voice. Both the girls nodded and quickly fled from the vehicle.

  
The tailor shop was just as Korra thought it’d be. The air inside screamed ‘fancy’. It had racks and shelves of already made clothes and a counter in the back of the store with sewing supplies piled on top. Beyond the counter were two wooden doors. She imagined at least one was a changing room. Leathery seats were positioned on the left side of the store and right in front of them, in the middle of the shop, was a wooden circle elevated on the floor and a large mirror in front.

“Korra, don’t you think some of these clothes are really baggy on you?” Asami was sitting on the leathery seat, sorting through the bags of clothes Korra had picked out. One article of clothing was an over-sized tank-top. Korra was currently standing on the wooden circle while being fitted for a blue dress that flowed to her ankles with short sleeves that ended in a brown fur trim.

The tailor, an old feeble woman, was sewing something at the bottom of Korra’s dress. It wasn’t exactly her style but Asami insisted that she get something formal. “Um, no?” She said while staring in the mirror. She started tugging on the stomach area of the dress. “OW!” The sudden stabbing of the sewing needle into her ankle made her jump slightly.

“Hold still. I can’t sew with you finicking around.” The old tailor said. She was a stout woman with long gray hair braided down her back. Her dark skin complexion and blue eyes indicated that she was of Water Tribe heritage. She seemed sweet. Crazy, but sweet.

“Sorry.” Korra mumbled. Asami chuckled as she tucked Korra’s shirt back into one of the bags. In the back of the store was one of the tailor’s assistants, an older gentleman who was a bit flamboyant. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that scanned over a newspaper he was reading while leaning against the counter. Asami had been glancing at him with nervousness sitting in the pit of her stomach while the old tailor started rambling on about her days as a young woman.

It was best to do it now, while Korra was distracted, she told herself over and over again. Asami ran her hand through her hair before taking a deep breath. She stood and made her way to the counter while Korra’s ears were left at the mercy of the rambling old woman. The man didn’t seem to be paying any attention to her, although he spoke when she approached the counter and placed her hands on it.

“What else you need?” He asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

“I wondering if I could get some undergarments.” She asked quietly.

The man pulled the newspaper down enough so his green eyes could peer at her. “You’re not satisfied with the ones in your bags?”

Her nails nervously tapped against the wooden counter. “I am. I just uh..need something that’s more…breathable, if you know what I mean.”

“Hmm.” He folded the newspaper neatly and tucked it under the counter. “I think we have the right material.”

 

* * *

 

Amon arrived an hour after he dropped them off, just as he said he would. Inside he found the two sitting down with a bored expression on their faces. In front of them was the old tailor rambling about her younger years and the men she used to date.

“…then there was another Lee. He was a nice fellow but he had a terrible habit of putting his hands in the cookie jar. He had gorgeous hair though. It rivaled mine. In fact, we had the same morning routine for our hair.”

Her babbling only ceased when she felt someone behind her. Her feeble body turned around and was met face-to-chest with Amon. Normally his presence was menacing but his eyes seemed a lot gentler as he watched the old woman.

“Oh, you’re that new leader, aren’t you?” Her sweet voice made her sound like an angel. She took his much stronger hand into her fragile one and patted it. “But you’re just as skinny as these two! No worries, Old Granny will make sure you don’t go hungry tonight.”

Ten minutes later, they were riding in the car with a large box of food taking up the front seat. Korra was unusually happy since she discovered the old tailor had pickled squid tentacles in a jar. Asami covered her nose as Korra ate it. It didn’t actually smell but she didn’t want to take any chances.

The ride home was long, but it seemed too short for Asami. She stared at the bags resting on the car floor the whole ride. The anxiety slowly built within her until she thought she’d go mad. The only thing that eased her mind was thinking of Korra’s smile.

Amon retired to his study when they arrived home. Asami and Korra resumed their usual work of cleaning the house, washing the clothes, and cooking. Or, at least Asami did. Korra still felt nauseous and ended up resting in her room for the rest of the day. Asami didn’t mind handling most of the workload. She was more concerned with Korra’s wellbeing than anything.

Amon was still in his study by the time dinner was ready. He had been in there for hours writing. He didn’t even look up when Asami brought him his dinner. She had a feeling it would end up going cold before he ate it. It didn’t matter to her. She checked on Korra and cleaned up the kitchen as usual.

Instead of going to her room, she went to Amon’s.

She found herself staring in the mirror in his bathroom. She had on her new undergarments, or rather, lingerie. A red balconette lace-thin bra with a lace trim that expanded down half-way to her abdomen and a garter belt over her matching cheeky panties. She had her make-up done, especially her strikingly red lipstick. Her hair was perfectly brushed and bouncy as it usually was. Perhaps she should push it back or wear it in a ponytail. Though, it didn’t seem he cared much for how they wore their hair. Sometimes Korra’s would be a mess but it didn’t turn him off from her.

The sound of the door opening and closing outside the bathroom pulled her from her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her hair, gave herself one last look in the mirror, before heading out.

Amon was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor when she came out. He had his mask laying on his nightstand to reveal his make-up-free face.

His eyes immediately and briefly met hers before trailing down her body. She felt uncomfortable and disgusted.

Neither of them spoke. Asami was frozen in her spot in the doorway while Amon was soaking up her image. Suddenly, all the doubts and fears came rushing through her mind. She didn’t have time to second-guess her decision. It was now or never.

Timid steps took her slowly from the doorway towards the man on the bed. By now, he was intrigued. He had his arms crossed as he carefully watched her. He could almost smile.

She stopped once she was just in front of him, only to slowly lower herself so that she was straddling him. His hands immediately went to rub up and down her hips while her arms wrapped around his neck. The look of determination made him raise an eyebrow.

“You realize now that I am the key to you and Korra’s happiness.” He said as his hands fiddled with her garter belt. “You’ll find life much easier if you live to serve me. I’m not an unreasonable man. You, too, can be happy.”

She stared at him. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her face to be centimeters away from his. “Just keep me satisfied.”

His lips crashed onto hers. She didn’t reject him. He rolled over to toss her on the bed where he climbed on top of her. Everything about her movement was forced, from the kisses she gave him to her shaking hands that fumbled to take his clothes off. She felt a sickness rising in her stomach but she ignored it as best she could.

He left no trace of her unexplored. His hands caressed and fondled every inch of her. He broke the kiss to plant smaller kisses along her collarbone. She forced moans from her mouth. She hoped they were convincing enough. He must not have noticed, since he wasted no time ravaging her.

Their naked, sweaty bodies pressed against each one another as he thrust into her. Asami tried to separate her mind from her body. She wanted to imagine someone else was on top of her. She didn’t even mind the thought of Bolin at this point, though her mind always found its way to Mako. She wasn’t sure if her moans were still forced.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by his sudden animalistic grunt, then she reached her own peak. That wasn’t suppose to happen.

 

* * *

 

  
Mornings were dreadful for Korra lately. She always woke up feeling like a Satomobile was parked in her stomach. She rolled onto her stomach as she woke up the next morning and sat herself up onto her knees. The sun disturbed her with its bright rays shining through the windows and closed curtains. Her groggy body climbed off the bed and made its way to the windows to pull back the curtains.

She could see part of the garden from her window. The colorful crops usually put her in a better mood but lately, the sight of food made her stomach churn, which she blamed on Amon for traumatizing her mind and body.

As soon as she pulled the curtains back, she saw whiteness blocking the window.

And it was moving.

She watched it move until she saw a face.

“Naga!” She cried out.

The familiar polar bear-dog wagged her tail.

“Stay right there! I’ll be right out!” The sickness she felt was temporarily pushed aside as she dashed out of her room and down the hall. No one was in the kitchen, not that she noticed, of course until she tried to open the front door and found that it was locked.

“No!” She said before banging on the door a few times. She’d have to go to Amon for the key. Taking a deep breath, she trudged to the back of the house into Amon’s master bedroom.

She opened the door slowly. What she saw didn’t surprise her; Asami laying in his bed with him sleeping next to her on his stomach with his arms holding a pillow. Asami was snuggled under the blanket but Korra knew she was naked beneath it.

She tip-toed over to Amon’s side of the bed and knelt at his side. Her hesitant hand reached out and eventually touched his shoulder, which she gently shook until his eyes open. He didn’t look too happy. She gulped.

“What do you want?” He said in a groggy, rough voice.

“The front door key.” She whispered.

He stared at her for a moment with his eyebrows crinkled. He then dug his hand into his pillow case and pulled out a brass key to hand to her. “Go make my breakfast.” He said before turning over.

She smiled.

She couldn’t get outside fast enough. She didn’t even remember if she closed the door behind her, not that it mattered. The only thing that mattered was meeting her best friend once again. She ran to the garden area of the yard to see Naga sniffing at some carrots that weren’t quite ready for picking yet. The polar bear-dog lifted her head and wagged her tail upon realizing her owner was in front of her.

Korra ran into her and wrapped her arms around her neck with her face buried into her friend’s fur. “Oh, Naga. I thought I’d never see you again.” Tears began to moisten the white fur. “What are you even doing here?” How she wished Naga could speak.

But why was she here? Did she sniff her out? And what would Amon say if he saw her? What would he do?

Korra pulled away from Naga’s fur. “You have to leave. It’s horrible here.”

Naga whined and rubbed her head against Korra. She sighed. “I suppose you’ll want some food before you leave. I’ll be right back. I have to cook Mister Cranky Pants his breakfast anyway.”

She never understood why he made them cook. Neither of them were particularly good at it. It was true that was she was getting better but only by so much. Her progress was slow and she always stuck to the simplest dishes like eggs over rice, which she was serving for breakfast.

By the time she finished making a big pot of rice for Naga, Amon had emerged from his room wearing a brown robe that was loosely tied together. He sat at his usual place and proceeded to eat the food that had been set out for him. Now how was she to sneak food to Naga?

“Someone’s waiting for you outside.” He said in a rough voice.

He knew. Korra felt panic rising in her. There’s no way she would let him hurt Naga.

“And tell her to leave my windows alone.”

“Huh?” She turned around and saw the large tongue of her polar bear dog licking at the window above the sink. “Naga, no!”

Naga’s tongue froze mid-lick before retreating back into her mouth and tilting her head. Her tongue then peaked out, threatening to lick the window again.

“No, bad Naga!” Korra put her hands on her hips before sighing. She grabbed the large pot of rice off the stove and headed outside. Much to her relief, Amon paid her no mind when she walked out the door. She expected him to be angry. She couldn’t picture him even wanting Naga around. Why wasn’t he angry?

She didn’t have time to ponder it while Naga ate. The food was gone in a matter of seconds. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about Naga going hungry all this time. She was a bit smaller than she remembered, after all.

“You can’t stay here. He’ll hurt you and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” Korra rubbed Naga’s furry neck, staring at the front entrance of the house. “I still haven’t forgiven myself for what he’s done to Asami.”

Naga rubbed her head against her owner’s. Korra cuddled into it. “Please leave.”

_‘Don’t leave me.’_

She wanted to hold Naga all day but she knew the longer she did it, the more likely she wouldn’t leave this pit of turmoil.

Why did she have to be stuck in this mess? She could just bury herself in Naga’s fur and die. The thought of riding away from the city to live with her companion almost broke her heart.

“Korra?”

She pulled away to see a fully-dressed Asami standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

“Naga found me.” She whispered.

“Amon said we could keep her.”

“What?”

Asami was confused by the reaction. She thought Korra would be smiling but instead she looked pained and confused. Did she do something wrong?

“Why…Why would I want her here? After everything he’s done to us? He’s going to end up hurting her!”

Asami looked at the ground. “I guess I didn’t think about that.”

“Why would he even agree…” There was a heavy pause. Korra stared at Asami, who couldn’t meet her eyes. “What’d you do?”

The question made Asami cringe. “I just thought…seeing her again would make you happy. I just wanted you to smile.”

“You…seduced Amon. You willingly laid with him. The underwear I saw on his floor…” Everything was starting to come together. It wasn’t a stroke of luck that Naga found her. Amon sent after her. “You gave him exactly what he wanted and now he has three people he can toss around as he pleases!”

Tears streamed down Asami’s face. She never felt more ashamed and guilty than she did at the moment. “I just wanted you to have some kind of happiness.”

“Well thanks a lot. It’s bad enough he abuses us. Now I have to worry about him abusing Naga too!” She instantly regretted her words when she saw the look on Asami’s face. Pure devastation.

“Asami. I’m-”

Asami turned around and opened the door. Before she was fully inside, she was met with a plate hitting her right in the face.

The small yelp made Naga growl. Korra rushed over to her to catch her before she stumbled back. Asami’s face immediately began to bruise. There was a large cut on her forehead going down her nose with blood pouring down her face. Korra looked down at the now broken plate laying on the floor and then up at the man who threw it.

“What was that for?!” She almost yelled.

He said nothing, only turned and walked down the hallway.

Korra helped her injured friend into one of the bathrooms, supporting her weight to make sure she didn’t topple over. She could feel Naga’s gaze on them as they walked off.

Once Asami was situated on the edge of the bathtub, Korra went through one of the bathroom cabinets. The bathroom was off of the living area. It was smaller than the bathrooms connected to the bedrooms but big enough for a toilet, sink, and wooden tub. A wooden floor cabinet was situated next to the tub. It was packed with towels, rags, and medical supplies. Korra pulled out the gauzes, medical tape, and the special ointment the Lieutenant’s wife made.

She knelt in front of the bleeding girl and began to dab her wound with the ointment poured on a gauze. Asami didn’t look at her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I’ve just been…I’m sorry.” Korra said quietly.

“I only did it because I didn’t know how else to make you happy.”

Her green eyes finally met her blue ones. Korra had stopped dabbing.

“I am happy. I’m happy that I have a friend who cares so much.” Korra’s lips pulled into a smile. Asami returned it.

  
It seemed Korra never got a chance to relax as long as Amon was breathing. He called her into his room late that night. After being stripped down, he made her start touching him.

Seated on the couch, he watched her rub his throbbing hard member. His mask hid any expressions he had on his face. It always unnerved her not being able to tell how he was feeling. At least if she knew he was angry, she could see the beatings coming.

“I can’t decide who looks better on their knees, you or Asami.” He said. She said nothing. “Perhaps you look best beneath me with pain writhed on your face. I‘m sure your parents would be proud of their darling daughter.”

“Why do you do this to us?” Korra whispered harshly.

“Be quiet and use your tongue.”

She sighed. After scooting closer to his crotch, she took a deep breath and began to lick his hard-on while her hand held him. This was disgusting.

“This is your place now. You had plenty of chances to change it but you sealed your fate when you thought you could go up against me. You should be grateful I’m allowing you to do something useful. I’m even letting your filthy animal on my property. I suggest you start showing me how grateful you are. After all, we wouldn’t want you and your pet to end up missing.”

She winced but didn’t miss a beat with her licking. No real effort was put into it, just mindless licking as her mind carried her into a different place. A place where her innocence was still intact.

“On top.” He instructed.

She was more than happy to stop but not to climb on him to straddle his lap. She crossed her arms and looked away from him while his eyes examined her naked body. His hands slid to the small of her back, then out towards her hips. Something was different about her shape.

One hand slid over her bare skin to her stomach. It was starting to get…puffy.

“How far along are you?” He asked quieter than he wanted to.

The question threw her off. She looked at him with bewildered eyes. His eyes briefly met hers. She had to have known by now. Was she expecting him not to figure it out so soon?

“I don’t know.” She admitted. There was a terrible silence in the air. Was he at a lost of words for once? “Are you going to make me get rid of it?”

“Ride me.”

* * *

 

  
“I think Naga’s hungry again.” Asami said the next day while she was wiping down the counters in the kitchen. Korra was on the floor, scrubbing it with a rag and bucket of water next to her. Amon had left before they even woke up. They hoped he’d stay out all day.

“Why do you say that?” Korra said, not looking up from the floor.

“She’s licking the window again.”

Korra’s head shot up to see Naga’s tongue on the outside of the kitchen window again. “No, Naga! I just cleaned that!” She pulled herself off the floor and placed the rag in the bucket. “I guess I should go feed her. I need to give her a bath anyway.” At least Amon trusted them enough to leave them home alone with the front door unlocked. Although it might have been because he didn't ask Korra for the key back.

Asami’s face was healing nicely. She had a large, very noticeable bruise but at least the cut wasn’t as deep as she thought it was. Hopefully it wouldn’t leave much of a scar. At the very least, she could cover everything with make-up if needed.

Korra felt guilty every time she saw Asami’s face. Sometimes she struggled to look at her. She always felt anything Amon did to them was her fault. She was suppose to be the one to stop him and now everyone she loved suffered one or another by his hand.

Korra dumped the dirty water into the sink before filling it up with clean water again. Asami sat at the table, peeling an orange.

“How’s your face?” Korra asked.

Asami shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me much. I’m fine, Korra.”

“We’ll get out of this, someday. I promise.” Korra stared at the water dancing in the bucket.

“I don’t want to think about that right now.” Asami replied.

“We’re going to have to sooner or later.” She gulped. “I’m pregnant.”

Asami stared at the back of her head. She figured it’d happen to one of them sooner or later but it was always something she pushed in the back of her mind with the hope that Amon wasn’t fertile enough to do so. “Does he know?”

Korra nodded.

Asami stared at half of her orange.

“I can’t bring a child in this house. We have to leave.”

“We can always just leave out the front door when he’s not home. With Naga, we can-”

“This neighborhood is crawling with Equalists. We wouldn’t get far without getting caught. And I don’t want to think about what Amon would do if he found out we tried to run.”

“So, what do we do? Just stay here and live out this horror?”

Korra didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even know how she felt. She just felt…numb. The thought of his child growing in her was something she didn’t even want to think about it. She didn’t respond to the question. Instead, she just grabbed the wooden bucket and headed outside.

Amon returned home hours later while Korra was struggling to bathe Naga, who thought it was a game to run around and shake every drop of water on her. Her owner gave up when Naga started rolling around in the dirt.

 _‘I guess that’s clean enough.’_ She thought before heading inside.

The inside was of the house was unusually warm. It reminded her that it was going to get cold soon. The smell of roasting meat, vegetables, and steamed rice filled the air. For a second, she pretended she was back home with her parents.

Amon was laid out on the couch, taking a nap. Asami was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of rice while sprinkling some seasoning in.

“Do you need any help?” Korra asked as she approached her.

“No, I think I have everything under control. You could make the tea though.” Asami turned around and saw Korra’s wet state. Even her hair was soaked. “It looks like you’re the one who ended up taking the bath. Maybe you should change your clothes first.”

“Yeah, I should. I’m a bit chilly anyway.” She rubbed her arms and proceeded towards the hallway.

“Come here, Korra.”

She looked over to see Amon sitting on the couch. He still had his mask on but he somehow looked tired. She paused for a moment but obediently walked over to him so she was standing in front of him.

He looked at her before closing his eyes and standing up. Her heart was racing. She knew something bad was about to happen.

His fist connected with her forehead too fast for her to even react. She stumbled backwards, holding her forehead and crashing into the coffee table.

“Korra!” She heard Asami yell from kitchen. By the time her vision stopped being blurry, Amon was gone and Asami was at her side, helping her sit up.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Her face twisted into pure confusion when Korra began to laugh. “I don’t understand. What are you laughing at? Are you feeling well? Do you need to see a doctor?” It took Korra minute to calm her laughing fit, which simmered down to giggles.

“I used his brush to groom Naga.” 


	5. Convert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'm in the process of attempting to get a new laptop (not working out too well) but I will try to update more often, hopefully more than once a month. I hope this chapter isn't too terrible.

It had been a little over three months since Korra had her bending stolen from her and she still wasn’t used to not bending. She frequently found herself trying to light the stove with her fingers or bend the water off her body after bathing.

After climbing of the bath tub, she tried to flick her hands to remove the water. Her heart fell when she remembered it wasn’t going to work. Sighing, she grabbed a towel instead and began to dry off her body and hair. It seemed like so much work to dry herself off and she found she could never really get dry enough with a towel alone.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she ruffled her hair in the towel. She wasn’t the same girl she was just a few months ago. She felt bland, empty, and numb. Her blue eyes were darker and lifeless. She never realized how much her mind influenced how she looked.

The door suddenly opened. It made her jump and her heart pound. Her nerves didn’t settle when a masked Amon walked in but she tried to ignore him by turning her attention back to the mirror and attempting to make her hair as dry as possible.

He watched her for a minute, his eyes carefully trailing over her freshly cleansed body. She felt his eyes violating her already. She hoped all he wanted to do was look but she knew him better than that. His heavy steps sent her heart racing. He pressed his body against hers, his hands trailing along her arms and shoulders.

Korra used her wet towel to cover her front side, not that it was any use. He grabbed it and threw it aside to allow his hands to travel up and down her stomach before one reached between her legs and the other cupped one of her mounds.

“I don’t feel very good.” She blurted out. She couldn’t meet his eyes through the mirror.

He squeezed her breast while his other hand gently rubbed her sex. He didn’t immediately respond to her. “Asami’s feeling well.”

She stiffened. “No, I didn’t mean-”

His hand trailed from her breast to her neck. He grasped it, feeling her rabid heartbeat beneath his fingers. “Finish up in here.” He breathed in her ear before finally releasing her and leaving the room.

She could feel herself starting to choke on her own tears but she refused to cry. She’d just have to suck it up like she did every other night. She finished drying herself off, conflicted if she should take her time or hurry up so she wouldn’t feel his wrath. She opted for just getting it over with.

Opening the door revealed a scene she never wanted to see in her life. Amon laying on her bed, completely naked, and stroking himself. She stopped a look of disgust from spreading across her face and carried her equally naked to the bed. His eyes watched her with hunger as he stroked himself faster. The moment she touched the bed, he was on top of her.

Normally after he was satisfied, he’d turn over and fall asleep but this time, he laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Korra laid next to him, unable to move. The throbbing ache between her legs was slowly driving her mad. It took every ounce of her inner-strength not to cry.

“What did you do to my uncle?” She said quietly.

“What?” He said in a slightly irritated voice.

“I read the newspaper today. It said he’d been neutralized. What did you do to him?” She turned her head. He still wasn’t looking at her. That was a good thing.

“I saved your people, your father, from a pointless war.”

It irritated her how she talked as if he wasn’t from the same heritage. He was so consumed in his lies. At this point, he probably convinced himself that all his lies were true. He may have even thought himself some kind of deity.

“I don’t understand. What did-”

He turned over and cut the light off, leaving her in the dark.

 

* * *

 

  
_“It’s a boy! And a girl!”_

_Korra laid sprawled out on a medical table. Her legs were hoisted and spread. Between them, a man behind a surgical mask held two screaming newborns. Her head was fuzzy. Her body felt heavy and exhausted. The room was white with a blinding light._

_She heard a door squeak open and the sound of children laughing. She could barely move her head. Dozens of children ran into the room. Every single one of them looked him. Exactly like him. Mini-Amons running to her side. How dreadful._

_“Ma, can we see the babies?” One asked._

_“Dad said he wants another one!”_

_She turned her head slowly to the other side of the room. Her eyes were met with two mid-sections. She slowly trailed her eyes up and was met with Amon’s mask and Asami’s lifeless body being held up by him. The room suddenly seemed so dark. The only thing she could make out were his eyes. She could never forget those eyes._

_“Asami became boring.” He casually removed his arm from Asami’s body, letting her fall to the ground. He leaned over her. His hand hovered above her chest but quickly moved to her neck where his hand wrapped around it. “I will use your body until you are nothing more than a pile of shame.”_

_She couldn’t scream._

_She couldn’t breath._

* * *

  
“AH!” She jolted upwards. Her chest was heaving. For a moment, she forgot where she was until a hand slammed into her chest, sending her back onto the bed.

“Shut up.” He groaned, returning to his original position of sleeping on his side.

She started coughing violently, though she tried to control it with steady, heavy breathing. She could feel him grow angry from her noises, so she decided to leave the room. The sun was almost up, anyway. There was no point in going back to sleep.

She wasn’t too surprised to see Asami already up, enjoying a cup of tea at the table. The longer they stayed in the house, the less sleep they seem to achieve. It was terrible for Korra. She loved sleeping.

“Morning.” Asami called out to her, giving the younger girl a small smile. She was surprised when Korra responded by walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her. “What’s this for?”

“I just missed you.” Korra said, pressing her head against Asami’s.

“You’re so sweet. Would you like some tea?”

“Sure.”

The two sat across from each other after Asami prepared another cup of tea. Korra could tell something was on Asami’s mind. She debated where she should say something or wait for it to come out.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Asami said before Korra made up her mind.

Korra didn’t seem shocked. The air felt heavy around them. “This is it then. We’re basically child-bearers and slaves for this man.” She said quietly.

Asami stared into her half-empty cup of tea and remained silent.

“I’ll get started on breakfast.”

* * *

  
They did their daily chores of cooking and cleaning. Amon left early in the morning, much to their happiness. Life was so much more bearable when he wasn’t around. Korra had gone out to feed Naga but discovered her missing. She didn’t know how she felt about it. She didn’t want Naga hanging around such a terrible place but at the same time, her presence was an escape from the daily pain and trauma.

“I’m sure she’s just off exploring.” Asami said as they sat on the couch, listening to the radio on the coffee table.

“Yeah.” Korra said mindlessly.

“Am I a bad person?”

Korra looked at Asami with confusion. “No, why would you think that?”

Asami placed a hand on her stomach. “I’m actually looking forward to being a mother.”

“To Amon’s child?”

“I just…feel like he might be nicer to us with children around. He might even stop hitting us.”

Korra crossed her arms and slumped into the couch. “That’s wishful thinking.” She mumbled. “Who’s to say he wouldn’t abuse his own children?”

Asami shrugged.

There was a gentle knock at the door. They looked at each other. No one visited except for when the Lieutenant had to pick up something. Korra was the one who got off the couch to answer the door.

She wasn’t expecting to see the old tailor at the door. A small woman, wearing an oversized kimono. She thought she saw the last of her at the shop. Behind the woman, she could see Naga’s now fattened form sleeping on her back.

“Naga?” Korra said.

“I found her roaming in my yard. I made her a little something to eat before bringing her here. I knew when I saw how small she was that I needed to come over right away.” The old woman said.

“Uh, come over for what?” Korra didn’t notice the woman had a wagon filled with food behind her until she was pushed out the way and the tailor let herself in.

“What’s going on?” Asami asked.

Korra shrugged.

“You all are just so small and skinny. But no worries. Ol’ Granny will make sure you’re well fed.”

 

* * *

 

Amon knew something wasn’t right before he even stepped in the door. The sun was setting. Naga had empty baskets surrounding her as she laid down on her back, her expanded belly rising and falling as she slept peacefully. His first thought was that Korra went crazy and gave all his food to that animal. Before he even reached for the doorknob, the smell of wonderful cooking struck his nostril. Korra and Asami were improving on their cooking, but they weren’t that good. Yet.

He’d never seen a more confusing sight before. Korra was at the table, stuffing her face with noodles and buns. Asami was next to her, staring at a plate of sushi in front of her. The table was filled with dishes of different varieties, some piping hot; Buns, stews, noodle soups, seared fish, steamed vegetables, sushi. At the stove was a short, old woman stirring pots.

The girls met his eyes when he walked in. They must have seen the confusion in his eyes since they only offered him a shrug.

“Come on in. I have a big bowl of rice noodles waiting for you.” The old woman said.

He always had the perfect thing to say in any situation, but this was the only time he didn’t know what to say or even what to do. He was too tired to even make a fuss about things, so he sat himself down at the head of the table and she brought him a steaming bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks.

“You eat everything, now.” She said, patting his head, much to his irritation. Still, he took off his mask and began eating the noodles. Even he had to admit they smelled great.

“These buns are delicious.” Korra said with her mouth full.

The older woman frowned as she stared at Asami’s still full plate. “Is something wrong with my food?”

“Oh, um, no. I’m just not hungry is all.” Asami had tried to convince her earlier that she hadn’t the stomach to eat but she insisted on feeding her regardless.

“It’s not healthy to go without eating in your condition.” The old woman said as she ambled along to the kitchen. “You want your baby to be big and strong, after all.”

Amon glanced at Asami as he ate. “You’re pregnant?” He asked before biting into a hot bun.

“I think so.” She said quietly.

Korra said nothing, only focusing on the food she was piling on her plate and in her bowl.

“Hm.” Was the only response he gave. “We’re going to a party tomorrow. I expect you two to be presentable and behave yourselves.”

“A party? For what?” Amon couldn’t tell if Asami was nervous or excited. Korra didn’t pay much attention, only slurping her soup.

“Your father is unveiling one of his inventions.”

The last thing Asami wanted to do was attend a party, especially if her father was going to be there. She preferred not seeing or hearing about him. Sighing, she picked at the food in front of her. There was no use in trying to get out of it. It’d just make him mad.

Korra still didn’t say anything. At some point, however, Amon must have grown angry at the sounds she was making while eating.

She felt her blood pull unnaturally. Before she could even widen her eyes in surprise, she felt herself being jolted backwards, crashing painfully onto the floor while the chair tilted over with her. The soup she had been drinking splashed all over her face. It wasn’t very hot but the liquid irritated her eyes.

“Korra!” Asami yelled as she rushed over to her friend’s side.

Korra groaned in pain, trying to desperately rub the liquid from her eyes. Amon nonchalantly continued to eat his meal. That is, until he felt a wooden spoon smack the back of his head.

“You leave that poor baby alone!” The old woman said behind him. He felt it coming but he could hardly believe she had the nerve to hit him or that she even knew he did it. Normally, he wouldn’t hesitate to put someone in their place but this was one of the few times in his life where he just left it alone and continued his business, or in this case, his meal.

 

* * *

 

Korra didn’t really think anything about the upcoming party until she actually had to get ready for it. She didn’t understand why they had to attend it, but she was too afraid to question why. Asami mentioned it may be a publicity stunt to make himself seem like some kind of savior.

Although, she had to admit, it would be somewhat relieving to get out of the house. She didn’t venture past the front yard and Asami rarely went outside, especially since the cold was starting to set in.

“This is so stupid. I’d rather spend the night here while he spent the night there.” Korra said while Asami applied some make-up as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Korra wasn’t normally one for make-up but Amon was making them cover their bruises and scars. The scar on Asami’s face from being hit with a plate was almost healed but she still had to conceal it. She feared it’d leave a scar either way.

“I’m not particularly fond of seeing my father either.” Asami replied as she patted some kind of powder over a cut Amon gave Korra on her cheek with a knife a week ago.

Both of them opted to wear long-sleeve dresses to further cover their abuse. Asami’s was a gold color that shimmered and had a slight train behind her. It hugged her body more than she wanted, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Korra’s dress was blue. It reminded Asami of the ocean. Kimono sleeves hung loosely on her arms, long enough to cover the marks Amon had given her. Her dress wasn’t as tight as Asami’s, so it covered her small stomach well enough. The last thing she wanted was the public knowing about her pregnancy, although she knew it’d come to light eventually.

After finishing Korra’s hair, which she put into a party bun, and her make-up, Asami began to tuck away the make-up cases sprawled on the counter top back into her cosmetic bag. Korra stood up after what seemed like hours of sitting on the edge of the tub and looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised by how much make-up could change her appearance. Her skin looked softer, smoother and most importantly, none of her scars or bruises showed. No one would ever know.

Amon stood waiting near the door when they were ready. He was leaning against the wall, reading a letter when they approached him, wearing fur parkas he had bought them for the occasion. He wore a black version of his normal Equalist wear and his mask, of course. Asami and Korra had done his laundry dozens of times and his clothes all looked the same. They were convinced that he didn’t have much imagination or style.

He didn’t immediately acknowledge them, so they stood there awkwardly until he finally tucked the letter away and they left silently.

Outside, Naga seemed to enjoy the coldness setting in. She was rolling around the ground, wagging her tail. Korra instantly smiled.

“Don’t worry, girl. I’ll be back soon.” She told her furry companion from the distance. Naga stopped her wiggling on the ground to briefly look at her owner. Naga’s excitement over the coming winter was one of the happiest things Korra had seen in a long time.

Riding through Republic City calmed Korra’s and Asami’s nerves as they allowed their minds to be engulfed in the viewing of the passing city. It was early in the evening and people were out socializing. Everyone just seemed so care-free. It was like none of the events that happened months ago didn’t matter.

“Is there going to be food?” Korra suddenly asked.

“You ate before we left.” Amon said after a minute.

“I want a pickled egg salad.”

Asami groaned. “Please, don’t mention food right now.”

“Control your cravings.” Amon finally said.

Asami stared out of the window in the backseat. She felt downright sick to her stomach. The thought of being in public suddenly freaked her out to the point that she felt ill, never mind the fact that she had to see her father as well. Her thoughts kept leading her to the first time Amon forced himself on her. It just made her even more stressed.

Korra must have sensed her stress since she put a friendly hand on her knee. Asami flinched and Korra pulled her hand away.

The girls half-expected to see journalists swarming the building with their cameras as they pulled up but it looked calm with well-dressed individuals talking outside before climbing up the steps into the building. Korra recognized it as the same place Tarrlok held a party for her once. She wasn’t looking forward to reliving the memories.

Inside, the atmosphere was…judgmental. Korra could feel eyes on her as she and Asami walked in behind Amon. The eyes didn’t meet hers, since they turned away before she could lock her eyes with them.

A servant took their coats. Someone struck a conversation with Amon, an older gentleman with graying hair and gray eyes. Amon pulled Asami to his side as he talked and Korra lingered around behind, looking agitated at all the people stealing glances towards her.

“You’re looking well, Av-…Korra.”

The Lieutenant was dressed in a burgundy formal jacket with a mandarin collar and matching pants as he came from behind Korra. She only glanced at him briefly as he positioned himself next to hear.

“If it makes you feel any better, not many people want to be here. It’s all just a formality.”

Korra’s eyes fell to the floor. “I don’t understand why I need to be here. He just wants to humiliate us.”

“Some of the public was…concerned.”

She, for a moment, looked at the Lieutenant who was watching her. “Huh?”

Amon started to walk off with his arm wrapped around Asami’s waist. It looked too intimate to Korra. She was about to follow behind them when she felt her arm being grabbed, right at a bruise Amon had left her a couple of nights ago.

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow when she flinched in pain and immediately released his grip. “You’re sitting with me.”

* * *

  
The event was just as elegant as Asami imagined. Most people were dressed formally, although some were dressed in Equalist uniforms, who she assumed were security. People mingled together, servers walked around with trays of drinks and finger foods. On one side of the room were decorated tables with dim candles lit in the middle. A newly built stage held a microphone, certainly for her father’s presentation. She felt increasingly uncomfortable. The worry of seeing her father started to make her feel nauseous.

Or maybe the fact Amon kept a grip on her was making her feel ill. His touch was too intimate and casual, especially around so many people who kept glancing at them. She could hear whispers of her name as Amon mingled with different people, people she assumed were fairly important. She couldn’t concentrate on what they were discussing. Instead, she found herself glancing at Korra a few feet away as she talked with the Lieutenant. She was dying to know what they were discussing.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ms. Sato.”

Asami almost jumped at the voice. She felt Amon’s fingers digging threateningly into her side. The woman in front of her had such sleek, sharp facial features. Her brown eyes looked fierce, especially with the black eye shadow she had on. Her black lipstick that graced her smiling lips to give her a much darker appearance yet she looked gorgeous to Asami. The woman wore a white cheongsam that fell to her ankles. A long split on the side reached her thigh and pink flowers spiraled along the bottom and abdomen area. Her long, black hair was styled in loose curls with a part that covered half of her right eye.

“You…wanted to meet me?” Asami asked. Amon’s eyes narrowed at the woman.

“Of course. We all were so eager to meet the woman who caught Amon’s affection. You’re the envy of half the women in this city.” That smile. It seemed off. “After all, it’s not everyday that our leader decides to marry.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“So, Amon.” Asami watched the woman step closer to him. Her body language was seductive and her eyes were flirtatious. “What made you choose a woman like..her?”

Asami would have been irritated but the thought of Amon having someone else to seek his release with was a blissful thought. If she seduced Amon away from her, she just might be free of him.

Unfortunately for her, Amon didn’t seem too interested in her. The woman attempted to place her hand on his chest but he grabbed it and held it still.

“Perhaps you should go speak to the captain.” He told her.

“Hm.” She gently pulled her hand away from his and gave one last look at Asami. “Of course.”

They both watched her walk off, but not before giving a wink to Amon. Asami couldn’t understand why she spent time flirting with Amon if she was under the impression that he was married. To her.

“You told her we were married?” Asami whispered.

“Don’t speak to her.”

Asami sighed. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

The place looked more packed once everyone was seated at their respective tables. The tables towards the front where the Lieutenant and Amon were seated, were smaller than the ones in the back and only had a few others sitting at them. Higher-ups in the military rank, she assumed. The Lieutenant was seated at the head of the table with Korra on his left and another person, a younger female with a scarred face, on his right. The seat next to Korra was empty. Korra felt a little more ease now that people seemed to have stopped whispering about her and were more focused on the presentation that was happening in a few minutes. Glancing over at Asami, she could see Asami’s nervousness on her face. She felt awful, knowing one of the last things Asami wanted to do was see her father. Amon was a master at torturing them psychologically.

  
“Excuse me, Avatar Korra? May I have a word with you?”

She’d been too involved in her thoughts to notice a man sliding in the seat next to her. He looked just a few years older than her. His black hair was cut into a neat and short flattop hairstyle. His face was chiseled and his smile was dashing, especially with his blue eyes shining at her. His light-tanned trench coat told Korra he likely wasn’t part of the Equalist, or at least wasn’t an officer.

“Um, can I help you?” She asked.

“Actually, you can. I’m Nanulak, a reporter for Republic Today newspaper and magazine and I’d love it if I could just ask you some questions about-”

“I don’t think..” Korra glanced at Asami’s table. She was staring at the table, sitting next to Amon who was patiently listening to an older man talk his ear off beside him. “I can’t.”

“C’mon, I just need one quick interview. It’ll be the story of the year! Besides, you’re kind of cute and I’d like to get to know you better.”

Korra didn’t even notice the blush that quickly formed across her face, but just as quickly as it came, it left when she glanced back over at Amon before looking back at the young man. Her eyes weren’t able to meet his. “I can’t.”

Nanulak’s eyes narrowed briefly as he watched her. His blue eyes were piercing a stare in her and for a second, she thought he could see into her mind and read all her secrets and trauma. “I see.” Was all he said before he removed himself from the seat.

“I don’t trust him.” The Lieutenant said quietly.

Korra shrugged. She didn’t take his comment to heart. After all, he was friends with Amon.

 

* * *

 

Hiroshi’s invention was more of an alliance than anything. The project they unveiled was some kind of device that actually showed motion. A “mover” they called it. Or at least, the strange, eccentric man on the stage with Hiroshi called it. He called himself Varrick and he seemed like an odd person to work with, at least to Asami.

Hiroshi and Varrick planned to work together to make the technology more “mobile” in hopes of being able to use it to spy on neighboring areas. Neither Korra nor Asami were surprised that Amon planned on extending Republic City.

After Mr. Sato explained how the new technology worked, its potential, and what it meant for the future of Republic City, everyone began to mingle again, mostly the higher ups to discuss plans now that they had this new technology to consider, such as propaganda for the citizens.

Asami, of course, had to be Amon’s eye candy while he socialized with everyone. She felt uncomfortable and uneasy, especially with people commenting on their supposed marriage. Not to mention, she was starting to feel nauseous again.

“Amon, sir. A word if you may.” A young man asked as he approached the two.

“You may.” Amon responded, his eyes carefully watching from the slits of his mask.

The young man bowed briefly before him. Amon gave a slight nod. “My name is Nanulak. I’m with Republic Today newspaper and magazine and it would do me great honor if you allowed Avatar Korra to do an interview with me.”

“Korra?” Asami said quietly.

“Who let you in here?” Amon asked.

“The public’s dying to know her life post-revolution and your generosity behind taking her under your wing. Think about it, the ones who doubt you will be easily swooned once they see your caring side.”

Asami almost laughed.

“I can see the headlines.” He continued. “Amon: A Man of Charity. Imagine the great press the Equalists will get.”

“Go on” Amon said.

“All I ask for is just one interview. Trust me, it will do the city a lot of good. People are still fearing the Equalists and with good press, you won’t have to worry about any uprisings or rebellions. The public will be eating out of the palm of your hands. People will line up to join your cause. Is that not what a great leader wants?”

Asami didn’t trust the guy. Amon must not have either, since she saw his eyes narrow.

“One interview. I expect it to be good.”

“Of course. You won’t regret this.” Nanulak extended his hand. Amon shook it, but not before pulling the much younger man towards him and whispering something in his ear. Whatever he said must have startled the young man. “Y-Yes sir. I understand.”

“I don’t trust him.” Asami whispered as Nanulak walked off.

“Hm.”

* * *

  
Korra was thrown off guard when Nanulak approached her again. She and the Lieutenant were talking, surprisingly.

“I don’t think I should-” She began.

“Amon said it was alright.” Korra looked nervously at the Lieutenant. Nanulak smiled.

“Can we..?” Korra started. The Lieutenant gave a small nod before he walked off. “Is Amon really alright with it? He’s not..mad or anything?”

“No, of course not. He’s cool with it. He just told me to make sure it’s a great story. I just want to know about your life after the revolution, where you plan on going from here, and all the things Amon‘s done to you.”

“What was that?” She almost jumped hearing the last part of his sentence, convinced she misheard him.

“I said I want to know all the things he’s done for you?”

“Oh…right.” Korra smiled shyly at him as he flashed her his white teeth.

_‘I haven’t felt this way since I met Mako..’_

“You want to get out of here?” He asked. She absentmindedly nodded.

 

* * *

 

As if the party wasn’t already boring, Asami found herself in an awkward position. An old man sporting a long, white Fu Manchu challenged Amon to a game of Pai Sho. A table was cleared and the two were soon playing a slow game.

If that wasn’t bad enough, she had to sit on his lap. In front of people. A lot of people. With his arm caressing her waist. At least her father seemed to have disappeared.

“Perhaps you should call it quits. The lady seems tired.” The old man chuckled.

He was right. She was dead tired and suddenly felt drained. She even resorted to laying her head against Amon’s chest.

“Trying to get rid of me before you lose?” Amon said calmly as he moved one of his Pai Sho pieces.

“Just saving you the embarrassment of losing to a senile man.” Another piece was moved.

Amon made a few jumps. Everyone around the table clapped. Asami yawned.

“Excuse me, Amon.”

Oh no.

Not him.

Asami’s dreary eyes looked up to see her father standing next to her so-called husband.

“May I borrow her for a moment? I’d..like to talk to her privately.” Hiroshi said.

Amon squeezed her leg. “Go.” He said, not removing his eyes from the game, which started to increase in pace.

Asami sighed and stood up.

“It will only be for a moment.” Hiroshi said as he pulled her aside, away from any crowds.

She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him. She kept seeing Amon and it made her sick.

“How are-” He began.

“Don’t. Just please, don’t.”

“I’m sorry. I want to make things right.”

“There is nothing you can say to me that will ever make things right.”

“Asami, please.” He gently grabbed her shoulders, desperate for her to make eye-contact with him. “You have to understand, I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you to see the truth.”

“You attacked me, locked me away and then gave me away to that monster. You don’t even know anything about him. You don’t know what he’s done…”

“What are you saying?”

She took a deep breath. Finally, her eyes met his, but only briefly. “I have nothing else to say to you.”

“Asami, please, wait.”

Desperate for his daughter, Hiroshi grabbed her arm. Unfortunately, Asami started to panic. She yelped and tugged her arm away. Hard.

She stumbled backwards until she knocked into something. Or someone.

“I’m so sorr-” She began. Turning around, she was met with a very angry woman. Specifically, the same woman who was flirting with Amon not too long ago. She was holding a glass of water, half of which spilled on her which was made evident by the wet stains on her cleavage area. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

Asami wasn’t anxious about knocking into the woman. She feared what Amon would do if he found out what happened. His punishments were already reeling through her mind, his harsh words berating her for humiliating him.

Everyone around them was quiet. The only noise came from the people not in the immediate area who were laughing and chatting. The suspense made Asami even more nervous paired with the glare from the woman she offended.

Suddenly, the woman smiled, grabbed a glass from a person standing next to her and threw the water on Asami.

“Does Amon know what a clumsy ox you are?” She sneered.

Asami tried to wipe the water from her face as best she could before she realized her make-up was starting to cover her hands.

“Oh no.” She whispered. She kept her head down as best she could as she dashed off to the bathroom.

“Asami!” She heard her father yell behind her.

* * *

  
The bathrooms reminded her of the bathrooms in her father’s house; Large, elegant, and plenty of counter space. Unfortunately, she couldn’t utilize the space since she didn’t bring her make-up kit. She patted her face and neck dry with one of the towels folded neatly on the side of the counter. It wasn’t any use. The make-up was coming off and her bruises and scars were beginning to appear, especially the scar across her face.

_‘The least he could have done was given me make-up as good as his.’_

She couldn’t go out looking like she did. Maybe she could hide in the bathroom until everything was over. It’d be a good way to avoid her father, after all.

There was a small knock on the door. She panicked. “It’s occupied.”

“Hey, I just wanted to check on you. I have some make-up if you wanted to use it.”

Asami didn’t recognize the voice, so naturally she was weary. “Who are you?”

“I’m…” She paused. “I’m no one. I’m just one of the guards. Mind if I come in?”

Asami thought for a moment. One person seeing her bruises was better than many people seeing them. She could always make up an excuse anyway. Perhaps she had an accident trying to bathe a dog..

“Yeah, sure.”

The female guard had already removed her Equalist helmet before she came in. Her face was plain and her hair was light brown. Asami expected her to be appalled at her current state but she didn’t seem shocked at all.

“Here. I carry this around sometimes. Not sure why, I rarely use it. My name’s Jin, by the way.”

Asami took the make-up case as soon as it hit the counter. It wouldn’t be particularly flattering on her but she’d at least have her secrets covered.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there. Sumi can be a little erm…unmerciful. She hasn’t exactly been the best to get along with after she found out Amon married. A lot of women, in fact, were quite distraught.”

Asami wanted to ask if she was going anywhere with the conversation, but remained reserved as she applied the make-up.

“I used to be in love with him.” Jin continued. “I…thought he was the greatest man in the world. Until I found out what he was really like.”

She paused with the make-up brush in her hand, staring in the mirror. She could feel her heart racing as Jin spoke.

“I know he gave you those marks. He gave me them too, one day. I used to try my hardest to get his attention but he always acted like he didn’t see me. Then one day he called me into his office. I was ecstatic. I even dolled myself up. I shouldn’t have. I was just asking for it. I walked in and before I knew it, he was close to me…I still remember how he smelled that day.”

Jin stared at the ground, arms crossed as she forced herself to relive her memories. “His body was pressed against mine. I thought he was going to confess having feelings for me but his hands started wandering. I panicked and pushed him. He hit me. Over and over. I was able to block the first few times but I couldn’t move fast enough to chi-block him. It was like my blood, my body, didn’t want to respond to me. After he paralyzed me, he bent me over his desk and…I was helpless.”

Asami felt absolutely disgusted. She didn’t want to think about how many women Amon forced to go through what she did. “Why do you stay?”

“I guess I didn’t have a choice. No one would believe me and I’d have nowhere to go. I joined the Equalist because I thought they stood for something worthy. After Amon…took advantage of me, I started questioning it all. What he does to benders, it really isn’t that much different from what he did to me, to us, is it?”

“I suppose it’s not.” Asami said quietly. She didn’t know what else to say. Half the time, she didn’t know what to say to Korra. She was hurting the worst, after all.

“I didn’t mean to… I just wanted you to know that I know what you’re going through and I believe you.”

“I’m not sure if this makes me feel any better or worse.” Asami’s make-up was only half done as she stared at Jin through the mirror.

“Does it happen to Avatar Korra as well?”

Asami hesitated for a moment but gave a nod. Jin sighed.

“I should have stopped him.” Jin said.

“You can’t blame yourself for his actions. Amon always gets what he wants. Fighting it just makes things worse.” Asami jumped when the door suddenly opened.

“Asami, are you alright?” Hiroshi walked in and paused. Asami felt her heart thumping. She knew he was staring at her marks. She just knew it. “What happened? Where did you get those bruises and scars?”

“Keep the make-up.” Jin said before she left. She wanted to get out before it got awkward.

“What do you even care? You attacked me once. What does it matter if someone did the same?”

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Great job you did there.” Asami’s narrowed eyes stared into her father’s.

“Who did that to you?” Though the concern in his voice seemed genuine, it wasn’t enough to make Asami feel like he actually cared.

“Please, just leave. I want nothing to do with you. I can‘t forgive you, not after you gave me to that monster.” She turned her attention to the mirror, no longer able to look at him. She kept seeing Amon.

“I-”

The door opened. An ominous feeling suddenly filled the bathroom. She didn’t even have to look at the door to see who it was, but she did anyway.

Amon’s eyes trailed over the scene before him but harbored no particular emotion.

“Do you know who did this to her?” Hiroshi asked as he took a few steps towards Amon. He had a moment of doubt when he thought maybe it was her husband that did it, but it was a thought that quickly left and never returned.

“She’s learning how to cook and keeps having accidents in the kitchen.” Amon said. The lie came off his lips so easily. It was convincing enough for Hiroshi, even though it didn’t make much sense to him. “We’re leaving.”

Asami nodded quickly and rushed to finish applying the make-up. Hiroshi took one last look at his daughter and followed Amon out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Korra couldn’t believe she let Nanulak talk her out of leaving the party. He told her Amon was fine with it but she kept worrying that maybe he wasn’t. She wanted to just enjoy the freedom of walking through Republic City once again but found herself dreading the thought of what’ll happen when she had to go back to Amon.

“Are you worried about something? You seem nervous.” His voiced startled her from her thoughts.

“What? No I uh…I, it’s just been a while since I’ve been out like this.” Her eyes kept looking at the Equalists that patrolled the city. They all stared at her. She worried one would snatch her up and tell Amon she was doing something wrong.

“Amon doesn’t let you in the city often?”

Korra sighed. “Well, honestly, no. He doesn’t. I stay in his house and cook and clean among other things..”

“Are you Amon’s and Asami’s servant or something?”

Korra stopped in her tracks. “Why would I be Asami’s servant?”

Nanulak stopped a few paces in front of her and turned around. “Well, normally anything that’s the husband also belongs to the wife. Are you saying you’re only Amon’s servant?”

“Husband? Wife? What are you talking about? Asami’s not married.”

“Really now? Why would Amon say they were? You sure your friend didn’t just get hitched?”

She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it. Suddenly, she felt like she did something terrible. “Maybe.” She finally said.

Nanulak hummed thoughtfully. “Come on, my apartment’s not too far from here.”

 

* * *

 

His apartment was one of the coolest things Korra saw. Not that it was particularly lavish or even big, she just always entertained the thought of having her own space and being independent. He was living one of her dreams.

The apartment was just big enough for him. Wooden floors creaked as they stepped inside and were met with his eating area and kitchen. Beyond that was his sitting area. Just past that were a couple of sliding doors. No doubt his bedroom and bathroom. The walls had different newspaper articles pinned neatly, likely stories he wrote. Besides the news articles, his home wasn’t decorated but it was neat. Korra concluded that he didn’t spend much time home.

“It’s not much but it’s mine. Have a seat on the couch. Would you like some tea before we get started?”

Nanulak went to the stove where his kettle set to heat it up. Korra walked deeper into the apartment, staring at the bold headlines that caught her eyes. Just about every one of them was about Amon.

“I see Amon catches your eye.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a mysterious guy. Not much is known about his past aside from his parents getting killed and yet he runs the entire city. He’s a target for most journalists.”

She heard the clatter of china followed by the pouring of liquid. She took a seat on his brown couch. It felt like it was made out of some kind of short fur. “This couch is really comfy. What’s it made from?”

Nanulak approached the couch with a tray of steaming tea cups, which he set on the wooden coffee table before taking a seat next to Korra. “I honestly don’t know. It came with the apartment. I question a lot of things but furniture is not one of them. So. Tell me what it’s like living with Amon.”

He loosely wrapped an arm around her nonchalantly. She tensed up. “It’s…It’s okay. Like I said, I cook, clean, that kind of thing.” She didn’t need to look at him to know he was staring at her. He didn’t believe her and she knew it, so she avoided his gaze by staring at the cups.

“Really. What about the rumors of you and him being…intimate?”

“What? Who says that?” She snapped her gaze towards him. She was glad she wasn’t drinking the tea yet.

“Everyone, really. Let’s be honest, you’re quite beautiful and Amon seems like the type to be attracted to headstrong women. You fought with him tooth and nail during the rebellion but he allows you the privilege of living in his house with his wife. Is there some kind of…threeway relationship going on?”

“No! Don’t you have any appropriate questions to ask?” She shifted a few inches away from him. He removed his arm.

“Alright. Fine. Tell me everything you know about the guy. What kind of secrets does he have? I need to know everything.”

She stood up. “Look, I don’t…I don’t know any more about him than you do. I just take care of the house. He’s gone during the day.”

He stood up as well, his eyes staring her down. “Don’t give me that. You’ve lived with him for a few months now. You can’t tell me you haven’t learned anything about him. His habits, his favorite foods, anything about his family, where he grew up, his plans for Republic City, the issue with Unalaq. Something! You have to have some kind of dirt on him. If I can find out something, maybe one day we can expose him and get rid of him.”

“It’s not like I talk to him. He comes home and goes in his room or in his study. I try to exchange as little words with him as possible.”

“Don’t give me that.” Nanulak advanced on her. She took a step back, a rise of fear within her. He was starting to remind her of Amon. “I’m going to get everything I can on that man. Why would you, of all people, not want to help with that?”

Korra adverted her eyes from him. “I have to go.” Was all she could manage to say.

She made an attempt to push past him on her way to the door but he grabbed her arm. She didn’t know if she screamed or not, but she knew he was on the ground with a bloody nose before she realized what she did.

He wiped his nose and examined the blood on his fingers. He was surprised she hit him but then again, she was the Avatar and she was known in Republic City for being rough.

Korra took a step back and looked at the ground. She didn’t say another word before quickly turning to leave.

“Amon took my father’s bending. He was the best water bender I ever knew. My father always wished to pass it down to me but I wasn’t lucky enough. He was already disappointed with me but having his bending gone…He couldn’t live with it. He just couldn’t.”

She knew the feeling. She knew it too well, along with the burden of knowing she let so many other people suffer because she was too weak to beat Amon. She couldn’t even look at him now. She had to get out of there.

 

* * *

 

Leaving the apartment building, she felt coldness nip at her. It wasn’t the air but the feeling that always seemed to dwell inside her and emerge at the worst times. A feeling Amon forced into her and now she didn’t know how to get rid of it.

She didn’t walk far before she noticed a Satomobile parked outside with a man standing next to it.

“Amon?” She breathed like she had just seen a ghost.

He didn’t say anything, only moving towards the driver side of the car. She sighed and got into the passenger side.

The ride back to the house made her grow colder. Maybe it was the lack of a coat that did it. Or maybe it was from being near him so long. He was truly a monster. He had no regards for anyone else’s feelings or wellbeing. She wished she could force empathy and guilt into him. Sometimes she’d dream of him one day begging for her forgiveness. It was a fantasy but it gave her a bit of comfort sometimes.

“I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” He said out of the blue.

Korra looked at him. His eyes were on the road and hers went to the marks on her arms. “I-I I didn’t let him. He grabbed me out of nowhere and I stopped him. I didn’t do anything else, I swear.”

His hand snaked to her thigh, which he grasped gently and began to rub. She knew what was going to happen when they got back to his house. Leave it to him to make things worse.

After he pulled up to the house, Korra took her time getting out of the car.

“I expect you in my bedroom. Immediately.” He said before he unlocked the door.

Inside the house was warm but it did nothing to warm her up. Asami sat on the couch in her bathrobe, looking through a magazine. She stood up when she saw Korra walk through the door.

“Korra. Where were you? I was worried.” Korra noticed Asami’s chest was bare beneath her bathrobe. Was there no end to his appetite?

“I’ll have to tell you tomorrow.”

The rest of the night was absolutely miserable. Amon watched her strip down to nothing before he roughly shoved her on his bed and took her from behind. The pain felt worse tonight. He was rough, fast, and merciless. He grabbed her hair while whispering terrible things in her ears.

“You should be grateful I took you in. You’re a worthless mess. No one wants the burden of having to care for your broken pieces. Not even your parents. I’ve given you new purpose. You are mine and only mine.”

Tears streamed down her face. She knew he was only saying those things to demean her but she felt he was right. He broke her. Who’d want her? No one would want her unless they wanted to take advantage of her. Nanulak confirmed that.

“I didn’t do anything with him!” She sobbed. The sound of their flesh rapidly slapping against one another was driving her mad. “I hit him when he touched me and left.”

“You let him put marks on what is mine. That will not be tolerated.”

She didn’t think it could hurt worse, but he found more speed. The bed rocked violently beneath them. Her womanhood was growing numb from the pain. She could feel the blood dripping down her thighs.

When he finally released, she felt like she could breath once again. He finally let go of her hair and allowed her to collapse on the bed while he pulled out. His member was stained and a pool of blood formed on his sheets. He whisked it away with his bending before it had time to dry.

He watched her form curl into a ball and sob into his pillow. “Pathetic.” He said before getting up to head into his bathroom.

She was halfway sobbing herself to sleep when he came back dressed in his boxers. She really was pathetic. She went from the most powerful human to ever exist to his mere concubine. If only she learned to shut up and take it.

“Stop sobbing.” He said as he crawled into bed. Her sobbing grew quieter but he could hear her sniffles. He grunted and turned off the light.

 

* * *

 

The next day was uneventful. It was the best the girls could ask for in their situation. They spent most of the day cleaning and cooking. It seemed no matter how much they cleaned, there was always more to do. Amon took the day off but spent most of his day in his study. It was the next best thing to him leaving the house. At least he left them alone.

Asami wanted to ask what happened to Korra the night before but Korra seemed a bit disturbed, so she left the subject alone. At least for now.

“I went to feed Naga earlier. Have you noticed she’s getting a bit…chunky?” Asami asked while she washed the dishes. Korra was standing next to her, drying them off and place them in the cabinets.

“I have. I think she went over to that old tailor’s house again.”

“At least you won’t have to worry about her starving.” Asami chuckled.

Korra smiled. “She does like food.”

The snap of fingers cut their conversation short. They turned around to see Amon seated at the table. “Rice.” He said.

“I’ll get it.” Korra grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and started dumping rice from a pot on the stove into it. She never understood how he ate it plain. She always liked something paired with her rice.

Amon didn’t waste any time eating the rice. He did only have a light breakfast, after all. He spent most of his day working on political forms.

Korra stood next to him, watching him, as if waiting. Her hands were hidden behind her back. He stopped mid-bite when he realized she wasn’t leaving anytime soon. “What do you want?” He asked, the irritation subtle in his voice.

“I uh..” She pulled her hands to view to reveal an open magazine, which she placed on the table in front of him. It was an ad for baby clothes. Long-sleeved baby bodysuits to be exact that came in a variety of colors. “I want one in each color. For the baby.”

He eyed over the magazine and then gave a nod. “Fine. Leave me alone.” He watched her go back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. He never expected to keep them so long, let alone long enough to impregnate them.

Perhaps he could keep them around a little longer. At least until the birth of his children, then he could decide from there. They had their uses, after all, despite their annoyances. Korra was slowly learning to be more obedient and Asami never put much of a fight up to begin with. He couldn’t give up all that hard work so soon. He could mold them into his best concubines. With children on the way, they may be more pliable for the sake of their offspring.

He did think about being a little nicer to them sometimes, not for the sake of being nice. Their crying drove him crazy sometimes but looking at them reminded him of their resistance and blatant disrespect during his revolution.

Maybe one day he’d let them go. Maybe even let them take his children.

But not today.


	6. Drug Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather unusual, sort of lighter chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any errors, please feel free to inform me. I've read over this a dozen times (one of the reasons it took so long to put out) but I may have missed one or two things...or twelve.

Korra was starting to hate her body, not that she didn’t already hate what she saw in the mirror. She gained some weight. Her breasts suddenly seemed to be in the way all the time and her stomach bump grew a bit bigger. It was just large enough to stop her shirt from covering all of her stomach. She could easily cover it with another shirt but she liked the one she came into Republic City with.

Meanwhile, Asami’s body still seemed perfect. Her bump was barely noticeable, her hips had widened to make her look curvier in Korra’s eyes and her skin was just flawless and glowing. Korra’s skin always seemed dry with zits popping up in places she didn’t think they could. She fattened up like a calf and Asami just looked more womanly everyday.

Amon must not have minded Korra’s transforming body. In fact, it seemed he enjoyed it more. It must be why he sought her body more than Asami’s. It was hell for Korra but she rested just a bit easier knowing it wasn’t Asami.

Now if only she wasn’t on her knees so much…

“You’ve gotten quite good as this. Almost as if it were your destiny.” He chuckled. It was unnatural.

He watched her head bob along his member. He enjoyed watching them submit before him more than the actual rutting. Having two of the most influential women in Republic City kneel before him was one of the ultimate conquest. After all, it was only something a man with true power could do.

Korra always grew restless during oral. As she advanced in her pregnancy, her joints began to ache more and it irritated her knees but like everything else, she had to suck it up and just do it.

His fingers twirled through her ponytail. She could feel his condescending eyes on her, her own eyes refusing to meet his. “If only your bending masters could see you now. You think they’d be happy to see where their hard work has gotten you? You dedicated your life to becoming the best. So eager to get out in the real world. Do you like the real world? Or perhaps you want to go back to your sheltered life, ignorant of reality?”

She clenched her fists resting on her legs while a few tears strayed down her face. It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist his words since, sometimes, his words mimicked her own thoughts.

He hand grabbed her ponytail. His hips gave a few thrusts into her before his peak finally hit. It was such a relief to her. She was almost happy to swallow him. He never allowed her to spit him out for some reason.

A few pants came from him before his breathing became normal again. Now all she had to do was wait for him to grow tire of her mouth.

“This suits you quite well.” Finally, he pulled away from her. She took a deep breath and a couple of coughs in relief. It wasn’t until he bent slightly to grab her chin that she finally looked in his terrible eyes on his mask-less face. “Who do you belong to?”

“You.” She almost squeaked. His grip on her chin tightened. “Only you.”

“Very good.” He released her and tucked himself back into his pants. He took one last glance at drooping girl in front of him. She kept her head down with her blank eyes staring at the floor. He was a bit disappointed that she was just about broken. He had fun breaking her.

Korra didn’t notice he had moved away from her and into his bathroom. The day had just begun and she already felt drained and hopeless. It felt like a chore just getting herself off the ground. A part of her hoped these feelings were just her hormones. It meant a chance that she may be able to be happy again but somehow, she didn’t think it was possible.

With a soft sigh, she pulled herself to her feet. It felt good to finally be off her knees. Normally, she would have left the room to enjoy Asami’s company, or at the very least, get away from him but instead, she decided to linger. He was in the bathroom, applying his make-up with, what looked to be, a small paint brush. She always thought it was odd seeing a man applying make-up. Then again, women wearing make-up was strange to her too. It could make someone into a completely different person.

She stood in the doorway, watching him. She was a bit impressed that he could apply the stuff quickly. Asami normally took her time with hers.

“Is it alright if me and Asami wrote letters to Bolin and Mako?” She suddenly asked.

She noticed he was now looking at her through the wall mirror. “And what makes you think either one of them would want to speak with you?”

“I just miss them.” She said quietly.

Even with him staring at her, he was still applying his make-up perfectly. “You let them down. You screwed over a relationship with Bolin and Mako never wanted you from the start. No one would. You’re weak, spoiled, and useless. If Mako really wanted you, you’d be his. Instead, you and Asami let him toy with you, bouncing between you two like some kind cheap thrill. He was only after one thing and afterwards, well, you would have been tossed aside like leftovers. And you would have been dumb enough to give him what he wanted.”

He set down the brush now that his make-up was complete. His heavy steps took him in front of Korra. Towering over her reminded him just how small she was. He could break her so easily but he preferred to slowly bend her until it was too much. “Face it. No one wants you anymore. You’re a distant memory to these people that will soon be no more. I am all you have in your pathetic life.”

Korra wanted to sigh but she couldn’t find her voice. Instead, she stared at the ground to avoid his intimidating gaze.

“Go prepare my breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

  
“Have you ever gone into the spirit world?” Asami had asked her after they finished making breakfast. They sat opposite from one another at the table. Asami was eating a bowl of fruit while she watched Korra gobble down a bowl of rice with seared meat.

“No, why do you ask?” Korra said in between her bites.

“I just think it’d be…relieving if you could.”

Korra thought for a moment. She wasn’t wrong. If she could go into the spirit world while Amon violated her physical body, it’d be a lot less pain to deal with. She knew what Asami was getting at. It’d be a lot less stress for Asami knowing her friend wasn’t suffering as much. Korra only wished they both could go into the spirit world together.

“Air bending was the key to going into the Avatar state and the spirit world. Amon took that away.”

“You couldn’t air bend before. Maybe when he took your bending away, he only took the three you knew. Maybe you could still learn how to air bend.”

Asami must have been thinking about it for a while. It was something that never crossed Korra’s mind, something she didn’t want to find herself contemplating. All the ‘what-ifs’ in life would have driven her mad by now. Sometimes they do. “I don’t think it works like that.”

Heavy footsteps began to echo through the house. Amon was light on his feet in battle but he always made sure his presence was known in his house.

Both girls grew silent when he appeared. His food was already ready; A steaming bowl of rice porridge, which was one of his favorite things to eat in the morning from what they observed, sat the head of the table. They silently ate their food as he took a seat at the table. He was dressed in his usual uniform with his mask on, which he took off to eat. Before he was able to lift up his spoon, there was a knock at the door. Asami’s heart fluttered.

“Answer that.” He demanded. They didn’t know which one he was talking to but Asami stood up. She figured since she had the least amount of scars and bruises at the moment, it’d be better. He actually hadn’t struck her in two weeks.

Asami barely opened the door before it was forced open and she almost toppled backwards. Before her stood the same man from the party, who had been working with her father. A woman stood behind him wearing glasses with her hair neatly in a bun. She held some kind of black briefcase that looked heavy with her holding it.

“You look like you could use some tea!” He said. He seemed overly hyper and eccentric. “Lucky for you, I have a brand new tea that’ll knock your socks off! Mind if I come in?”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he pushed her aside and barged in. By now, Amon had stood up from the table. The look on his face wasn’t too pleasing. Even though the expression wasn’t directed at her, Asami still felt fear jolt through her.

“Ah, leader of Republic City, Amon! Have I got a treat for you that’ll revolutionize this entire city and possibly the world.”

“What is the meaning of you forcing your way into my home, Varrick?” Amon said, almost growling. Korra watched the two carefully, slowly eating her variety meat.

“Oh, come on. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Varrick asked as he approached the dining table.

“No.” Amon responded.

“And friends help each other out and I am here to help you so you can help me.” Varrick unceremoniously pushed Korra out of her chair to take her seat. He snapped his fingers and on command, his assistant heaved the briefcase on the table after pushing aside the food. Asami, meanwhile, helped Korra to her feet. There was a brief exchange of looks before they moved to take a seat opposite of the Varrick guy.

“Now what I have here will revolutionize how we drink tea. It’s no secret that Republic City’s ties to the other nations have been shaky, so we need something that’ll keep them coming back. We’ve got the technology but nothing draws people together like food!” Varrick continued. His assistant pulled out a large, clear bag of dried plants. They were a disgusting brown color with a weird fermenting smell that could permeate even the bag.

By now, Amon had taken a seat at the table again with Korra sitting next to him and Asami sitting next to her. Amon was irritated but his curiosity was stronger. “Get to the point.”

“Or better yet, maybe you should taste the point. Zhu Li, do the thing!”

Everyone watched the quiet, diligent assistant pull out three white tea cups with blue spirals dancing along the bottom of each cup and a large jar filled with what looked to be water. With a light tug, she opened the large bag of dried leaves, which released an even stronger fermented smell, and placed about a spoonful of leaves into each cup before she unscrewed the jar and poured a cupful of water into each cup.

“Aren’t you going to heat the water first?” Korra asked.

“That’s the beauty of this baby. You don’t need hot water to make it properly. You can use cold, hot, or even room temperature water and still get the same great taste. I got the idea from this rare plant in-”

“Spare me the details.” Amon said as Zhu Li served him a cup. It was peculiar. She didn’t add anything else to the tea.

“Now I know what you’re thinking, but this tea does not need anything. No honey, lemon, or anything! It’s the perfect miracle tea!” Varrick’s excitement was deeply rooted in his voice. It was like he hit a goldmine. “Go on, give it a taste.”

Korra and Asami looked at each other with a worried expression on their face. They had been served a cup and neither wanted to be guinea pigs for this new product. Amon, however, took a large swig. Everyone seemed fixed on his next words or action but for a while, he had his eyes closed as if contemplating something. Varrick leaned in, a wild look on his face as he eagerly waited for the number one man in Republic City to tell him that his new product was a hit. When Amon opened his eyes, Varrick knew his plan was a success.

“Ah ha! He loves it.” Varrick threw both fists in air. His excitement was wearing Korra down. “Zhu Li, poor this man another cup, will ya?”

“How can you tell he likes it? He has no expression on his face.” Asami asked.

“Of course he does! Just look at him, the look of pure joy!”

Korra and Asami couldn’t figure out how he could even read Amon’s emotions. To them, it looked like his face was expressionless.

“Your tea will no doubt be a huge success in Republic City, but what exactly do you need from me?” Amon asked.

Varrick leaned against the table with one arm resting on top. Suddenly, his voice was calm and serious but his face still looked mischievous. “Simple. I need you to endorse it. I am prepared to give you a free supply of this stuff. If people see you drinking, they’ll be more inclined to try it but what I really need you to do is bring this stuff to any meeting you have with other world leaders. Heck, send them as a gift basket even! This stuff will change you and you can smooth over any relation with any nation just by serving them this tea. Once Republic City strengthens those ties, my shipping company will have a new product to ship and I will have a new product to sell.”

Amon looked thoughtful for a moment, even after Zhu Li served him another cup of the tea. He gulped the stuff down. It made him tingle. “I will schedule a meeting with you to work out the details.”

“Excellent! We’ll be in touch.” Varrick stood up with his hand extended. Amon stood up as well and met his hand, giving him a firm handshake. Perhaps too firm. Varrick winced in pain. “You know, you could try being a little gentler in life. Come, Zhu Li, there are bunions to be massaged!”

“Yes, sir.” Zhu Li said as she followed Varrick out of the door, listening to him ramble about ideas for their new tea product while she heaved the briefcase behind him.

Korra and Asami still hadn’t touched their tea.

“I’ll give it a try if you do.” Asami said.

Korra gave a slight nod. They simultaneously picked up their cups and gave it a sip.

“Hey, this is pretty good.” Korra said with delight.

Meanwhile, Asami made a slight gagging sound. “This stuff is awful!”

“Really? I think it tastes great.” Korra lifted her cup to take another sip but it was whisked out of her hand suddenly by Amon. He gulped the tea down before he set the cup on the table and walked off.

Asami slid her cup over to a frustrated Korra. “You can have mine.”

 

* * *

 

The winter months were suppose to make the air colder and crisper. So why was she so hot and the air so heavy? Korra’s body felt unbearably hot as she lay on her bed. She splashed cold water on her face multiple times but it did nothing to quench her skin. Stripping down to her birthday suit didn’t help either. What’s even more was her body felt odd. Her skin felt sensitive and there was a throbbing sensation between her legs. It didn’t hurt, which boggled her mind. Anything she ever felt down there was pain done by Amon. If anything, the sensation felt urgent.

‘This is unbearable. Is it the hormones? I just need…some kind of relief.’

Before she could register what she was doing, her hand snaked between her legs. She didn’t know what she was doing but she knew it felt good. Her legs parted while her middle finger quickly glided along her nether lips and opening. She’d never done anything so lewd before but now, she was wondering why she didn’t do it sooner.

Something was wrong with her but of course, she didn’t realize it. She was too lost in her self-pleasure.

“I just need a little..” She said to herself. With her eyes closed, she arched her back as she slipped a finger into herself. Everything felt so weird but so wonderful. The way her womanhood radiated with pleasure, the way her breast tingled in her hand and the way her nipple hardened in her mouth.

‘Wait a minute…’ She wasn’t touching her nipple.

Her eyes snapped open. Amon was on top of her, his mouth teasing her nipple. He was sweaty, his hair was soaked, and his make-up was gone. Was he feeling the same heat? How did she not notice that he climbed on top of her? Were her senses that diluted?

If that wasn’t strange enough, she didn’t even protest when he removed her hand from between her thighs. It actually made her excited. The way his tongue danced around her nipple made her spread her legs apart further. Something locked inside her mind was trying to tell her something but she didn’t know what. All thoughts flew out of the window the moment he entered her.

Neither of them were there, only their bodies that were giving into one of the most primal feelings. The sound of their moans and grunts echoed through the once cold air that was now warmed by the sultriness of their bodies. His face was buried in her neck and her legs were wrapped around him, moving their hips in rhythm with one another. Everything seemed like it was a daze. A blissful daze.

Their climax came suddenly and they both welcomed it. Their bodies shuddered in release, their movements slowing as they rode out the pleasure rippling through their parts. Then suddenly, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

There was a drum. Someone was beating a noisy drum. No, that was his head. He couldn’t even open his eyes. His head was killing him. He wouldn’t have moved if it weren’t the feeling of something squirming beneath him. It was then he realized that he wasn’t alone.

He lifted his heavy head and slowly opened his eyes, which were blurry. That just made his headache worse. He could make out a small figure beneath him, pressing its hand against his forehead while trying to push him off. After his eyes began to focus, his senses also started to come back. He didn’t know they were gone.

He rolled off her, unaware that he was inside her until the warmth was gone. The second he was on his back, he took a pillow and covered his face with it. His headache was going to be the death of him.

Korra must not have been feeling hot either. She was groaning in pain, rolling on her side to rock back and forth in the fetal position as she clutched her head. Was there some kind of sickness going on? Neither of them could remember what happened the night prior but they also didn’t seem too concerned as to why they were naked. The only thing they cared about was the excruciating pain they were in.

There was a small knock on the door. Even such a small sound was enough to make both of them groan in pain. It hurt worse when the door opened.

“Umm…” Asami said, feeling awkward and confused at the sight before her. She wasn’t concerned with how Amon was feeling but Korra was obviously in pain. “Is something wrong?” She asked. She couldn’t understand why both of them would be naked and pained.

“Shut up.” Amon said, muffled by the pillow covering his face.

“No more talking.” Korra said at the same time.

Asami slowly backed out of the room. “I’ll get you guys…something.” She whispered before closing the door as quietly as possible. It boggled her. She couldn’t imagine Amon ever expressing being in pain. It wasn’t like him. Whatever was wrong with Korra must have affected him. Was it contagious? Was she next? She contemplated calling a doctor but she didn’t have a number to one offhand and she was afraid of what Amon would do if she went back there just to bug him over a number.

She decided hot tea and a hot compress would help as she made her way into the kitchen. She had finished cleaning not long before checking on Korra and had a large plate of food ready but it looked like it would go to waste. At least the kitchen looked nice, especially with the sun gracing the room with its rays and warmth. The house would be relaxing if it didn’t belong to Amon.

She filled the tea kettle up with water at the sink, staring out the window as she did so. She could see Naga sniffing around the garden again. At least Korra would be happy to see her when she got up. As soon as she put the now full kettle on the stove and turned the stove on, there was a knock at the door.

The last thing she wanted was a visitor today. In fact, she preferred not to see anyone anymore. She wanted to be alone in her hellhole. Each step towards the door seemed to grow heavier. Suddenly, a rush of anxiety overtook her mind. She worried about how she looked, if her bruises and scars were noticeable, if someone would be able to take one look at her and know she was pregnant with her worst nightmare, or if they could read her mind and suddenly see all the humiliating things Amon had done to her. She hesitated for a moment at turning the knob but the fear of Amon’s wrath if she didn’t answer it triumphed the anxiety.

She definitely wasn’t happy to see her father on the other side. She thought she’d seen the last of him at the disaster they called a party.

“Amon’s not feeling well.” She said, prepared to close the door. His foot stopped her.

“That’s alright. I half-wanted to visit my daughter even though I know she doesn’t want to see me.” After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. “May I come in? I brought sweet buns. I know you’re quite fond of them.”

She didn’t even notice the basket he was carrying. Her attention to detail was waning the more stressed she grew. She stepped aside with a sigh, allowing him to walk into the house. She knew he meant well but she just couldn’t find it in her heart to forgiven him. Him siding with Amon and giving her to him was unforgivable. She may forgive him for fighting her, eventually. But this was too much.

“Are you happy?” He suddenly asked as he took a seat at the dining table. Asami was making her way to the kitchen to finish making the tea. She didn’t know how to answer the question. A part of her wanted to tell him the truth but another wanted to lie so he wouldn’t get involved.

“I’m fine.” She decided to say. There was silence between the two as she pulled cups from the cupboard and prepared the tea. She decided to steep the tea leaves Varrick brought by. Korra and Amon seemed fond of it. They were drinking it like it was water. She needed to get rid of the stuff anyway. The smell was driving her mad.

Hiroshi watched his daughter. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she was alright. She didn’t seem happy despite being a newlywed. He remembered the first year he was married. It was blissful and he never felt anything like it. Why wasn’t she?

“Does he treat you well?” He finally asked.

Asami slammed the tea kettle on the stove. “Why are you here?” She didn’t mean to sound so harsh but she wasn’t in the mood for questions. Her stomach was queasy and she already had a headache.

“I’ve been worried. I just want my daughter back. After everything’s that’s happened, I still love you and I want to be in your life again.”

“You’re the last thing I need in my life.” She was beginning to get upset. She could feel her hands shaking as she poured the leftover hot water into a bowl with two cloths.

Hiroshi watched her fiddle around another cupboard and pull out a tray, which she used to put the cups and bowl on. There was a slight shake in her hands. Did his presence upset her that much? Was their relationship permanently gone?

Before she walked past the table, he called to her. “Asami, please. Sit with me for a moment.” Not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice. He’d do anything to have his daughter back.

Asami thought for a moment as she took a glance down the hallway where Korra was suffering. She did need to wait for the water to cool down before it would help Korra. Sighing, she put the tray on the table and pulled out a seat across from her father.

“I heard you and Amon were expecting. ” He said.

Asami only crossed her arms and stared at him. She didn’t seem happy for a newlywed mother-to-be.

“It would mean a lot if I could be in my grandchild’s life. I know I’ve made many mistakes but I’m willing to atone for them. I don’t want to lose you. That’s something I can’t handle.”

“And what would have you have done if I died while you were attacking me? Does getting revenge on benders mean that much to you?”

Hiroshi shook his head, obviously troubled by her question. “I didn’t…I didn’t want to. I was so hurt that you sided with the Avatar instead of me.”

“Why would I choose a side that was actively hunting people? Do you know what kind of pain the Equalists have caused? And for what? Because someone can do something you can’t? I miss mom just as much as you do but you know she wouldn’t want this. Everything you put me and Korra through…Everything Amon’s done to us…” Perhaps it was all the trauma and hurt coming back to her or maybe it was a sudden wave of hormones, or maybe a combination of both that sent her into a frenzy of uncontrollable sobs.

Hiroshi felt absolutely awful watching his daughter become so distraught. After hearing she had marry the man he trusted most in the world, he thought she’d forgiven Amon. If she could forgive Amon, surely she could forgive him but her marriage didn’t make her any happier and she seemed to despise Amon all the same. So why did she marry him?

“Is there something you’re not telling me? Please, if anything’s troubling you, bothering you, I want to know. I’ll do anything to make you happy again.”

Just as quickly as she began to sob, she stopped and wiped her tears away. After a few sniffles, she tried to pretend like she was fine. She didn’t say a word as she stood up and grabbed the tray. She really needed a nap.

* * *

 

  
“You need to remove the pillow. This compress will help.”

She knew the minute she walked in the room that the day wasn’t going to be easy. Korra and Amon were still in poor shape. Even Amon curled up in the fetal position with a pillow over his face. Korra somehow made her way across the room to sit in the upper left corner of the room with her head pressed against the wall. Asami had to fight with Korra to move her head enough to put the compress on but as soon as it touched her forehead, Korra sighed in relief. Now she sat sleeping in the corner, her head pressing against the wall to keep the compress on. The only thing Asami had to do now was convince Amon to remove his pillow. Trying to tug it away from him was difficult. He was strong. Too strong for his own good, she thought.

“Just let go of the pillow.” She pleaded, using all of her weight to pull the pillow from him but it barely budged. She knew she should have just left him be but she was afraid of what he’d do if his headache persisted. Something was wrong with him and he was more unpredictable in this state. He might end up on a killing spree for all she knew.

Despite all her efforts, she couldn’t get him to release the pillow. She finally let it go. “Fine then.” She took the steamy cloth from the bowl she set on the nightstand and proceeded to climb on the bed. She pulled at the top part of the pillow to make a small opening between it and his forehead. She had to wiggle against the resistance some but she managed to slide the compress onto his forehead. The pillow was now wet but the instant heat seemed to have calm him. His entire body instantly relaxed much like Korra’s did earlier.

Asami sighed in relief and patted the pillow. Now if she could get them to drink some tea, she knew they’d be alright.

Or at least she hoped.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Asami had Amon and Korra stable. Their headache seemed to be gone and she even got them to drink a few cups of tea. Now they were passed out, Amon still on the bed and Korra in the corner. She gave Korra a pillow and a blanket, although Korra had begun to sweat for some reason. She assumed it was just from the hot compress and the previous headache.

Hiroshi was still sitting at the table when she returned to the front of the house. He looked like he was contemplating something but he was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when Asami came into view.

“How is he?” He asked.

“Fine.” She made it obvious she didn’t want to talk about it. At this point, she was just irritated by everything. Her stomach was bothering her, something was wrong with her best friend, and her father decided now of all times to visit. She took a seat on the couch, slumping into it while she tried to relax her own growing headache.

Hiroshi followed after her, sitting on the loveseat that was perpendicular to her. Being separated from his daughter was taking a toll on him. Together with not having seen her smile in months, he was starting to second-guess his involvement with the Equalists. They won but at what cost?

“Varrick and I are working on something new. A modification of the mecha tanks to help with farming. I thought maybe you could help us with it and we could spend some time together.”

Asami didn’t say anything. She didn’t even look at him. She just looked to the side, staring blankly at anything except him.

“Please, Asami.” Hiroshi moved from the seat and onto his knees, in front of Asami with his hand gently on her knee. “I know I messed up but you have no idea how much I love you. I know you’re hurting and I will do anything in my power to make you happy again. I want to be the one you can come to for anything again. You forgave Amon. Can you truly not find it in your heart to forgive me?”

“I didn’t forgive him for anything!” Her sudden outburst took him aback. Her hands turned into tense, shaking fists. “I never wanted any of this! Now my life is ruined and you couldn’t be happier!”

“That’s not true and you know it! I love you and no matter how you feel about me, I’m always going to love you. I’d rather be dead than have you suffer.” His once harsh voice suddenly turned soft. “You’re hurting. Please, I’ll listen and I’ll try to fix it. Just tell me what I have to do to just see you smile.”

“You want to see me happy? Give me back my life back, my friends, my family and get rid of your so-called leader. You know nothing about him. He’s not who you think he is.” Asami pushed her father’s hand away from her and stood up. “I think it’s time you left.”

Hiroshi sighed and stood up. “Alright. I’ll be back in a few days. I hope you change your mind and decide to work with me and Varrick. I want to show you I can still be the father you once loved.”

Asami didn’t say anything. He took it as his cue to leave. As he walked towards the door, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with this situation. Worse than anything he’s done. Was living with Amon that terrible? What could he possibly do to upset her so much? He couldn’t fathom anything, especially since Asami and Amon were starting a family soon. He’d get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

 

* * *

 

Heat was suddenly his comfort. Dazed and confused without ever knowing he was, he didn’t know how long he spent laying in the bed, even when he got up and stumbled to use the bathroom or chug down the tea Asami kept leaving for him. He kept the cloth on his forehead, though he had to use more energy than usual to heat the water absorbed within. Not that he noticed. He didn’t notice much of anything, just vague sounds and movements every now and then.

He did notice, however, some kind of pressure on his lap.

No, that wasn’t pressure.

That was pleasure. Pure, hot, moist pleasure moving against him.

He forced his eyes opened. He could make out a figure on top of him, riding him. Darker skin and a familiar ponytail that flailed around as its owner worked her hips against him. His mind wasn’t in the right place to remember who it was. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care.

His hands lazily grabbed the figure’s hips, which moved awkwardly and without much experience, but that didn’t matter either because it was getting the job done for him. His hips bucked against hers, forcing her to speed up her pace. Their heavy breathing and soft moans laced the air.

And just as suddenly as he started riding the pleasure, everything built up and spilled out. They were left shuddering in their ecstasy until it slowly dissipated. The woman above him collapsed on his chest and he soon lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

It’d been a few days since Amon and Korra were hit with a sudden illness. Asami wanted to brush it off as a bad flu that should have gone away by now, but something about them wasn’t right. They seemed like they were in a daze. They slept most of the time and the only way their headaches were prevented was with the tea Varrick left. It must have been medicinal.

Asami contemplated all day if she should call a doctor but she kept finding Amon and Korra in…interesting positions while they slept. Sometimes he wouldn’t even be fully withdrawn from her and she was tasked with separating their comatose-like bodies from one another so she could apply another dose of tea and heat before their headaches took over. She counted it as a victory if she could get one of them to eat something. Although she often thought of just letting Amon starve, fear of a food-deprived Amon scared her. Still, she didn’t mind seeing Amon like this, in fact, she was happy but knowing Korra was in the same state worried her greatly.

Asami finally decided that a doctor was best at this point, but first she’d have to clothed them in case the doctor had to come over. Or maybe she’d settle for just wrapping a towel around them. She thought about bathing them first before their odor got to the point it made her sick. Korra might not be much of a problem, even if she did occasionally imagine the female groping her, but Amon was a grown man with a lot of muscle. She wasn’t exactly weak either but she was still much smaller than him and pregnant, among other things.

She’d figure it out later. For now, she took her time dragging Korra’s almost lifeless body from the bed. Much to her surprise, Korra was actually snuggled against Amon when she first walked in and he had his arm wrapped around her. It made no sense to her, but their behavior hasn’t made any sense in the past few days. She’d question it later. Now, she had her arms beneath the younger girls’, slowly pulling her from the bed and away from Amon, who didn’t seem to notice any movement she made. When she got Korra to the edge of the bed, she attempted to hoist her over her shoulders.  
  
Big mistake.

She toppled backwards until she hit the floor with Korra ending up next to her. She could hear Korra groan next to her and turn on her side, away from Asami.

“Come on, Korra. Work with me.” She mumbled to herself. She grabbed both of Korra’s wrists and began pulling her towards the bathroom. If Korra got any rug burns, she’d just have to deal with it later. She needed to deal with their odor first before it became a real issue.

Pulling her into the bathroom wasn’t much of a challenge, but trying to get the female into the tub was a different story.

She let Korra slump against the wall as she turned on the shower. The sound of the water hitting against the tub was almost soothing to her. She always liked to enjoy a hot shower when Amon’s touch was too much to bear. She could at least pretend she was clean that way.

Asami looked over at Korra, who was awake and blinking but didn’t seem to be all the way there. There was a small moan from her. Asami brushed it off as her headache possibly setting in. After feeling the water on her hand and determining it was warm enough, Asami went back over to Korra and tried to hoist her to her feet.

As soon as she had the girl’s arm around her shoulder, Korra‘s other arm slipped down and grabbed Asami‘s backside.

She almost knocked over Korra. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open but she couldn’t find the right words to say.

“K-Korra!”

Korra remained completely emotionless, although her dull eyes did wander over to Asami’s.

Asami had to remind herself that Korra wasn’t herself. Taking a deep breath, she helped her to her feet, completely ignoring the hand that was squeezing her backside.

She helped Korra’s wobbly legs carry her over to the tub

“Lift your leg.” Asami instructed. Korra didn’t hear her. Sighing, Asami attempted to scoop her up in a bridal-style carry. Korra was heavier than she expected. She almost dropped her in the tub but she managed to put her in gently enough with the water raining down on Korra’s naked body. Asami removed her sweater now that it was wet and began to bath the other girl.

Korra went along with the bathing. She actually enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much. Asami noted the soft moans when she ran the cloth along Korra’s body, along her arms, underneath her pits, and down her chest and stomach. She got uncomfortable when Korra closed her eyes and arched her back.

“Um..I’ll uh, be right back.” She said nervously. She didn’t know why she said out loud. Korra wasn’t listening to a word she said. The moment she tried to stand up and remove herself from the side of the tub, Korra’s arms wrapped around her neck in an attempt to kiss her.

Asami panicked. The short struggle resulted in Korra banging her head against the wall and Asami fleeing out of the bathroom. It happened too fast. Asami didn’t register what just happened until her back was against the closed bathroom door.

“She…She’s insane.” She heaved. It couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to call a doctor. Movements before her snapped her out of her thoughts. A naked Amon stood in front of her with dull eyes. He wasn’t looking at her. At least, not her face. “Uh, maybe you want to bathe in your room?” Asami said quietly.

Amon leaned forward, his hands slamming against either side of her head. His breath was on her neck and she was shaking. Asami ducked and moved out of his grasp, attempting to run to the door. He was faster and grabbed her, slamming her back against the wall. His mouth assaulted her neck while his hands slid down to any lower garment she was wearing.

Asami considered fighting back but she decided against it. She let him expose her lower half and lift her shirt and bra to expose her slightly larger breasts. His mouth immediately enveloped one of her nipples as he spread her legs and held her against the door. She could feel his hardened flesh against her much softer flesh. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared for him.

His member cut through her womanhood. She gasped. He began to slam into her. There was nothing gentle in his actions, not that she expected it but he’d never been that rough before.

‘Is he…bigger?’ She thought to herself as she stared absentmindedly at the door leading out of the room. The sound of his body slamming hers into the door was overwhelming. All the while, his tongue lapped around her now hardened nipple before he pulled up and buried his face in her neck.

Her scent, her warmth wrapping around his member, and the softness of her body drove his senses wild, unfortunately for her. The moans he made against her neck disgusted her, yet she was subjected to them and his relentless pounding for what seemed like hours.

The moment he stilled and released, she sighed in relief. She didn’t even realize she was breathing heavy, much like he was. She knew she was sore, though. Sore and possibly bleeding.

He gave a few more thrusts into her to release anymore of his load before he took a few steps back, forcing her to fall to the fall on her bottom. She didn’t want to wait around to see what he’d do next. She immediately tried to scramble to her feet to run to the door.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t done with her and caught her while she was still on her hands and knees. No time was wasted as he plunged into her again in a quest for his own personal release. A stifled scream came from her. He wasn’t satisfied?

In the midst of him forcing her body to rock back and forth, she realized a symptom she’d been trying to ignore. She didn‘t want to believe it. Korra and Amon were practically dogs in heat. They must have been poisoned or drugged somehow. Or maybe it was some strange illness. If it was, why hadn’t she caught it yet? She’d get to the bottom of it, as soon as she could get Amon away from her bottom.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until midday that he finally passed out. She found herself in uncommon positions during the whole ordeal. He took her on her side, upside down against the bed, and bent over one of the chairs. Whenever she tried to run, he caught her and it’d start all over again. She was sure that her body would end up more sore than her womanhood.

Now, he was sitting against the wall, his arm resting on a bent leg as he slept, while she fixed her clothing and stared at him.

‘He almost looks innocent.’ She thought as she pulled up her skirt and tights. She had to be quiet tipping past him to go back into the bathroom, lest she spent another few hours pressed against random furniture.

Her hand shook as she touched the knob. She wanted to be precise and slow when she opened it. As she turned it painfully slow, she studied him to make sure he wasn’t waking up any time soon. Pushing the door made it squeaked but he didn’t stir. She let out a breath of relief and pushed inside the bathroom.

Korra had managed to climb out of the tub and fall asleep on her side on the white tiled floor. Judging by how dry she was, she’d been laying there for a while. Asami’s eyes fell on Korra’s slightly bulging stomach. She frowned.

After turning the shower off, she snuck past the sleeping pair and finally left the room. She didn’t realize how hot was in there until she was met with the cool air of the rest of the house. She took a moment to compose herself before she walked to the front of the house.

She had her suspicions about their mysterious ‘illness’ but even her theories didn’t make much sense. A doctor would certainly know. She only hoped one wouldn’t need to come over. She found her hands shaking when she reached the phone on the table stand behind the couch. Shaky fingers quickly turned the rotary dial, although she hesitated to put the earpiece to her ear.

The ringing seemed to go on for hours but as soon as she heard someone pick up the phone, suddenly it was too short.

“Sato residence.” She recognized her father’s butler on the other side.

“I would like to speak to Mr. Sato.” She said.

“Of course. One moment.” His reserved tone took her back to the days when she was a child and everything was innocent. What she wouldn’t give to relive those days. The days before politics ruined her life.

It was a few minutes before her father finally picked up the phone. His voice almost churned her stomach.

“Hiroshi Sato speaking.”

“I need Dr. Makoto’s number.” She said quickly. There was a short pause.

“Asami? Is everything alright?” She almost thought the concern in his voice was real.

“I just need his number. I can’t remember it by heart.”

“I…Yes, of course. Let me see..”

Asami felt a breath of relief as she wrote down the doctor’s number on a pad next to the phone. She’d be sure to keep it in a safe place and away from Amon. He didn’t want them having too much contact with the outside world, after all.

“Thanks.” She said, almost mumbled. A split second before she was going to hang up the earpiece, she heard her father speak.

“Wait, Asami. Are you doing alright? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine.” She said quickly.

There was another pause.

“I’ll be by tomorrow to check on you.”

‘Great…’ She thought. “Bye.”

She immediately hung up the phone and began dialing the doctor’s number as quick as her fingers could move.

It only took a couple of rings before she heard a man pick up the phone. Dr. Makoto was her favorite physician, not that she had many in the first place, but he was also the only one she’d trust. He only cared about health and medicine. It was his life, unlike her father who involved himself in politics.

“Doctor Makoto speaking.” She heard a deep voice on the other end.

“Hello, Doctor, it’s Asami. I uh..have a situation.”

She heard a small cough from him. “Ah, Asami. It’s been a while. I heard you were with child. Are you having any problems or concerns?”

Her pregnancy must have been the talk of Republic City. “No, it’s not me. It’s uh…” She thought for a minute to decide how to explain the situation. She was more concerned about Korra but it’d be less suspicious if she only mentioned Amon. “My husband he’s…Well he’s acting different.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto said through the sound of paper ruffling.

“Well, he always seems to be in some kind of daze, like he’s not here. He’s also suffering from really terrible headaches. They only seem to go away with heat or tea. He’s always sweating. And uh….he’s more…active.”

“…What exactly do you mean by ‘active’?”

Asami took a deep breath and then exhaled. “He’s uh…well more…needy. More easy to titillate.”

“Oh…OH. Erm, right off the bat, I can tell you he’s been drugged.”

“Drugged?!” She felt her heart start pounding. She suspected it but hearing it made it worse. That meant Korra was drugged too. But how?

“No need to alarm yourself. It’s nothing too serious. His symptoms match intoxication of a few plants out there, so I suspect you may have had a tea or herb mix up. These plants create chemicals that mimic some of the hormones released in the body. Put him on a diet of strictly rice, chicken, and water and he should be fine in a few days, although he might have a bad headache so give him a hot compress.”

“Is it harmful to women pregnant?”

“The biggest risk for pregnant women is straining themselves from vigorous activity. If you’ve ingested any, you should be fine. Call me if you have any complications.”

“Is that it? Just change his diet for a few days and he’ll be back to normal?”

“Sure thing. Afterwards, you can figure out what’s been drugging him. You might want to throw out anything new you‘ve gotten this week. ”

“Alright. Thank you.” She sighed.

“Asami?” He said suddenly.

“Yes?”

“I expect to see you soon, so we can monitor the baby.”

She nodded, even though she knew he wouldn’t see it. “Yes, of course. Goodbye doctor.”

 

* * *

  
Just as the doctor said, Amon and Korra started feeling like themselves within a few days. They still mostly slept but they were more coherent and she could finally talk to them. They ate more and Amon retired back in his room, leaving Korra alone.

By the fourth day, they finally came out of their rooms early morning while she was preparing food. Their appetite must have fully come back.

Korra was the first to emerge, although as soon as she got to the table, she sat down and put her head on it, groaning in despair.

“Good morning, Korra.” Asami called out to her from the stove.

She heard Korra mumble and assumed it was a greeting.

Asami was ladling some rice porridge from a large pot on the stove into a small bowl with a soup spoon. Rice was normally eaten with their every meals but by now, she could imagine Korra and Amon were all riced-out.

“Here’s breakfast.” Asami said as she set the steaming bowl next to Korra. She heard Korra mumble a ‘Thanks’ but her head didn’t come up to eat. She shrugged and returned to the stove to ladle Amon’s porridge.

A few seconds after she started pouring his meal into a bowl, she heard his footsteps down the hall. They weren’t hard like usual. They were softer and less gracious, almost uncertain. When she turned around, he was already at the table, his elbow on the table so he could lean his masked forehead against his hand. He was fully dressed in his usual ware. Surely he wasn’t thinking about going to work in his condition?

She placed his bowl in front of him along with a glass of water. His still dull eyes stared at the porridge.

“Tea.” He said.

“The doctor said you can’t have any tea yet. Just water.” Asami said. Taking a step back in case he decided to strike out at her.

He only grunted and took his mask off to begin eating. Asami let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I have to talk to you about the tea, anyway. I think Varrick-”

She was interrupted by a knock. He glanced at her before returned to his eating. She took it as a cue to open the door.

She wasn’t too surprised to see Varrick behind the door. She was surprised, however, to see him sweating and bent over panting.

“That’s my work out for the year.” He breathed and straightened himself up. A few deep breaths calmed his airways. “Mind if I come in? It’s urgent. Also, your polar bear dog chased off my assistant. You should do something about that.”

“Um, sure. I’ve been meaning to call abo-” He shoved her aside roughly to enter the house, where he was met with the sight of a mask-less, scarred Amon.

“Well I see everyone here is doing well.”

Amon could almost wince at Varrick’s loud voice. “What do you want?” He said in the smoothest voice as possible, though he didn’t hide his annoyance.

“Um, yeah so, you know that tea I gave you a while ago? Turns out it was the wrong tea. That tea was meant for eel hounds.”

Amon dropped his spoon into the bowl.

“See I got two shipments of teas. One tea was meant to, well, meant to get eel hounds in the…mood for breeding and the other was for regular consumption. Someone, because obviously it wasn‘t me, got them confused.” A hearty laugh erupted from Varrick’s mouth. “Pretty funny, huh?”

Both Amon and Korra stood up immediately.

“I’ve been drinking breeding juice?” Korra asked in disgust.

“Essentially. It’s a good thing you’re already pregnant because that stuff makes you more fertile than a wasp-fly.” Varrick was amused, even though no one else was, especially Amon.

Varrick stopped smiling when Amon approached him and grabbed his lapels.

“Hey, you’re tarnishing the merchandise!”

A few seconds later, Varrick ended up outside on his chest with his butt in the air and the door slammed behind him.

They’d never seen Amon this agitated before, so they stood out of his way while he passed them and went towards the back of the house. They were glad he wasn’t taking his anger out of them. He must have been too tired to pay any attention to them.

“Prepare me a bath.” He said as he began to walking towards the back of the house. It looked like he was staying home after all.

“You want bubbles?” Asami said, intending it to be sarcastic. Her heart stopped when he stopped in his tracks right at the archway separating the back of the house from the front.

A few seconds later, he continued back to his room.

“Yes.”

 


	7. Rebirth and Resurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old and new faces appear. Korra must find the strength to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm a little late, huh? Forgive my terrible writing.

“Amon, please! She’s _pregnant!_ ”

It was too early in the morning for him to attempt murder and Asami was far too tired to mellow out the situation, but she had to anyway.

He made another comment about Korra’s weight and Korra, in response, questioned his ability to be any better than his father. Her hormones plus Amon’s homicidal rage were tiring Asami out.

Korra struggled to kick Amon away as he held her tightly by the neck against the wall in the kitchen. Her now bulging stomach threatened to peek out of her shirt, not that Amon would pay it any mind. His scar-less eyes focused on her alone.

“You need to learn to watch your tongue, _Avatar._ That’s what got you into this mess in the first place, isn’t it?” Despite his rage, his voice was smooth and calm. It did nothing to ease Korra’s struggle.

Asami, meanwhile, was trying to pry Amon’s arm away from her friend. She felt a small satisfaction noticing there was some struggle for him to keep his hand in place.

Korra, on the other hand, swung her feet violently at him. Unfortunately, her legs weren’t long enough to cause him any great pain. Still, it was satisfying when they connected, even if it angered him further.

As Asami almost pried his hand away, he suddenly dropped Korra on the floor, leaving her gasping for air. Before Asami could tend to her, her temple was met with a connected fist, causing her to topple backward.

Amon grabbed Korra’s ponytail and pulled her to her feet only to begin to drag her off down the hallway.

“Let me go, you psychotic monster!” Korra screamed as she began to struggle against Amon’s grasp. She desperately scratched at his hand hoping to relieve the immense pressure pulling her hair.

Her blood began to burn her body suddenly, right before she was flung across the hallway by his bending. Her head smashed against the door, causing her to feel dazed. His heavy footsteps drew closer, then he grabbed her hair again. The only thing she could muster up the energy to do was scream at him to leave her alone while he dragged her into his bedroom.

Asami began to sob as she heard Korra’s screams. It made the throbbing in her head much worse. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She was tired. Just so tired.

Wiping her eyes, she slowly rose to her feet. Breakfast had barely been touched before the altercation happened. She tuned out the screams as she debated what she wanted to do with the food, but a knock on the door interrupted her mind.

She was hesitant to answer it but proceeded to do it anyway. She had no real reason to answer it, other than the small hope someone would hear the madness and put a stop to it.

She regretted opening it when she saw her father on the other side. She didn’t know what his face read the second she answered it but she watched it twist into horror.

“Asami! What happened to your head?” He cried.

She was confused until she put a finger to her temple and pulled it away.

Blood. She didn’t even notice she was bleeding.

“I uh…” She began.

The cries of Korra gave her a few moments of stalling. “Get off of me! You evil-Ah!”

“What’s going on here?” Hiroshi never felt more afraid for his daughter. He even found himself worrying for Korra.

“You need to leave.” Asami said. She attempted to close the door but Hiroshi’s arm held it open.

“No, I need to know what’s going on in this house. He’s been abusing you, hasn’t he?”

Maybe it was her hormones or maybe it was all the pain and anguish suddenly boiling over, she could never tell these days, but she actually yelled at him. “Oh, so NOW you care? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me and our relationship when you chose HIM OVER ME! Leave. Now.” She uncharacteristically shoved her father back and slammed the door.

The regret immediately set in. She wanted to tell him everything, for him to swoop in and somehow solve everything but something inside her still couldn’t forgive him. She still blamed him for her new life and wasn’t sure if she could trust him to put her well-being first. He already demonstrated he cared more about his political ideas than her. What good would going to him do?

Asami quietly slipped into the bathroom attached to their sitting area to sob in peace.

* * *

Korra sat on the edge of Amon’s bed as she watched him buckle and zip his pants up. Her tears flowed freely down her face despite her best efforts to ignore the throbbing pain between her legs.

“You can’t keep doing this forever.” She half-whispered, mostly because her voice was starting to get hoarse.

Amon could almost chuckle. “Then I’ll enjoy your body for as long as I can.”

“And this makes you happy?”

She swore she saw him frown briefly as he turned away from her to retrieve his mask from his wardrobe.

“Put your pants on. We’re leaving.” He said, quickly changing the subject.

“What? Where?” The first thought that crossed Korra’s mind was that he was going to kill her and dump her body somewhere.

It didn’t help that he left the room without answering.

“If he wanted me dead, he would have killed me by now, wouldn’t he?” She asked herself while pulling her sore body off the bed. Her shaky legs carried her over to where he had thrown her pants and undergarments on the floor. “He wouldn’t wait until daylight to kill me. He’d do it at night, with no witnesses.”

After picking up her lower garments, she headed to Amon’s bathroom to clean herself up whilst trying to convince herself that Amon wasn’t going to take her anywhere sinister.

“No, there’d be too many people. He wouldn’t risk it.” She absentmindedly grabbed a cloth from off his sink while turning on the faucet. She held the cloth underneath the warm water, wetting it enough to be damp but not drenched. “Maybe a doctor …Wait that’s still terrible. I hate doctors.”

She gently patted her nether region with the damp cloth, holding back a small hiss that threatened to grace her teeth. It was sore and achy, but nothing she wasn’t used to by now. She was just lucky he didn’t attack her face this time.

A small knock at the door made her stop briefly. “Yes?’ Korra yelled out.

“Amon’s waiting in the car.” She heard Asami’s voice from the other side.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Silence fell once again and Korra assumed Asami had left until she heard her call out to her again.

“Do you need anything?” Asami asked.

Korra thought for a moment. “I could use some food when I get back.”

“Sure. Of course.”

At least she’d have food to look forward to.

If she came back.

* * *

 

Korra felt jittery as she sat on the passenger side of Amon’s car. He still ignored her when she questioned where they were going. To top it off, she was hungry as well.

Her hands tapped nervously against her leg while she watched the city go by. People went about their business as if nothing was lost. The only sign that there was ever a struggle was the presence of Equalists she saw roaming the streets.

Maybe people forgot.

Forgot about her.

She began to subconsciously shake her leg as her anxiety grew. She didn’t notice it until Amon instructed her to stop, after which, she opted to just caress her stomach.

Eventually, he pulled up in front of the police station, or whatever it was now that Equalists infected it. It was just how she remembered it, except for the team of Equalists that approached the car stoic and poised just as Amon was the day she saw him.

One of them didn’t wait for her to open the door and pulled her out of the car.

“Let go of me!” Her attempt to resist was ceased by a second Equalist pulling her arm and yanking her out of the car and onto her feet. She would have stumbled if they decided to let go of her but they kept their grip firm.

“Ha! She is pregnant! You guys owe me 100 yuans!”

“Shut up, _Suk._ ”

Korra could see Amon walking into view out the corner of her eye while she continued her resistance.

“Bring her in.” He instructed. The team of Equalists gave a salute before dragging Korra off into the building, though not without hearing her protests and confusion.

“Tonraq and Senna are a few minutes away.” Amon heard his lieutenant behind him as he gazed at the sky briefly.

“What is the status of our Northern Water Tribe division?”

The Lieutenant began to follow Amon into the building. The outside seemed calm but opening the doors revealed a busy sector. Equalists hurried back and forth through the hallways, discussing plans and matters among one another while rustling through papers. The Lieutenant found he had to raise his voice just to hear his own thoughts.

“The rebellion is going better than expected. Desna and Eska have taken their father’s place but our forces are growing every day. We’ve uncovered some…shady practices Unalaq may have been involved in. The media’s helping to turn things in our favor. We’re also keeping track of the most influential benders. Once we have enough support, they’ll be yours for the cleansing.”

“Excellent.” Had Amon been anyone else, he would have had to push his way through the hallways and corridors. But he was Amon and he commanded respect wherever he went. People quickly moved out the way for him, even bowing before they scurried off to finish their work.

“There is another matter I must speak with you about.”

Amon stopped in his tracks and turned towards his lieutenant. It didn’t stop the flow of people through the hallway but Amon easily ignored them.

“Firelord Zuko wishes to have a private audience with you. We assume about Korra. Our spies say his daughter is unaware.”

“Do you think it may be a trap?”

“It’s hard to say, sir. He asked for a private audience on neutral grounds. If I may be honest, he does not seem the type to resort to traps. It could an opportunity to take his bending.”

“Within good time. We cannot afford to take on the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe at the same time. Izumi is normally level-headed but even she will react irrationally when it comes to her father. We take our time like we did with the Avatar.”

The Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably. “I also wanted to talk about the Av- Korra.”

His mask may have been on, but the Lieutenant could tell Amon was raising an eyebrow. “Did she kick you again?” Amon asked.

“I hope I am not out of line by asking, but who fathered her child?”

“The father does not matter. Korra is under my care and her child will be as well.”

“You’d be willing to raise her offspring?”

A masked female Equalist quickly approached the two, reminding both that they were surrounded by a chaotic world. She gave a precise salute and spoke once Amon acknowledged her.

“Excuse me for interrupting, sir, but Chief Tonraq and his wife have arrived.”

“Take me to them.”  
  


* * *

The room Korra was thrown in was unnerving. It was gray and empty, save from a metal table and four matching chairs on two sides of it. There were also two doors, each one having two Equalists guarding it. The doors had small windows on the top but she didn’t get close enough to see what was happening out of them. She refused to sit down, opting to stand against the wall so she could watch the guards. She didn’t trust anyone who aligned themselves with Amon.

“Wish I had some food.” She whispered to herself, rubbing her stomach to ease her hunger pains.

The door on her left suddenly opened and the two guards stepped out the way.

“Mom? Dad?”

Suddenly she felt like she was dreaming. In walked her parents. It felt like years since she saw them but they looked the same.

She didn’t hesitate to run up to them and engulf them in the biggest hug her belly would allow.

“Korra!” She heard her mother cry out. The familiar wrap of her parents’ embrace brought tears to her eyes. Her father’s strong hand caressed her head.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Korra cried.

“Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?” Tonraq questioned.

“I…No. I’m fine. I’m just hungry.” A part of Korra wanted to tell them about Amon’s abuse but an even bigger part silenced her.

Korra pulled away from them with a large grin and tears streaming down her eyes. Senna was already crying and Tonraq looked as if he could break at any moment.

“Are…Are you pregnant?” Her mother asked.

Korra looked down at her stomach then back at her parents. Her parka could no longer hide the bulge. “Mom, Dad, I am so sorry.”

Senna gave Tonraq a worried glance. “It’s okay, sweetie. We’re just so happy to see you again.”

“I don’t understand. Is Amon letting me go home with you?” Korra already knew the answer but she was hoping she was wrong.

“Unfortunately, no. But don’t worry. We’ll get you out of here and make sure he pays for everything.” Tonraq didn’t hide the anger in his voice.

“Well, this is better than nothing, right?” Korra said tearfully.

 

* * *

Besides the constant abuse, one of the things Asami hated about being in Amon’s house was being alone with her thoughts. Korra was usually home with her but sometimes Korra would slip away to cry alone in her room, leaving Asami by herself. All Asami could ever think about was the things Amon did to them, and how her father betrayed her.

Sometimes she’d try to busy herself with cleaning, though the house could only get so clean and her pregnancy made her tire quicker. She was only halfway through her pregnancy but she wanted it over with. She wanted her body to function like it used to and not use the bathroom every half hour or throw up in the morning.

Even more so, she wanted her life to function like it used to. Before the rebellion and before she learned of her father’s true intentions. She hated to admit it, but she preferred her life when she was living in ignorance.

Even on days like this, Asami always found some way to distract herself. Today, she decided to listen to Amon’s radio he usually had stashed away in his room. He barely used it, so he always said yes whenever she asked to use it. Eventually, she stopped asking and he didn’t care.

Asami set the radio on the coffee so she could lay on the couch. The sounds of the brass instruments playing in harmony soothed her and helped her mind wander to more positive thoughts, such as what she was going to eat as a snack.

Her thoughts were short-lived when she heard a knock at the door. She was beginning to think perhaps she should leave the door alone. There always seemed to be a knock when she didn’t want one.

She did try to ignore it for a few minutes and even cut the radio off but it persisted and she nagged to herself about how she probably should answer it.

After managing to pull herself off the couch and wobble to the door, she cracked it open to peer outside.

She was relieved to see it was the Lieutenant and not her father this time. “Did Amon forget something again?” Asami asked.

“No. I need to check on something.” He responded. He wasn’t pushy like her father. He waited for her to open the door and step aside.

Asami didn’t pay any more attention to him. She returned to her previous seat on the couch and turned on the radio back on, though with the volume lowered. She didn’t notice that he didn’t move from his spot behind her.

“Your father’s worried.”

Asami didn’t move, aside from turning the radio off yet again. The silence between lasted for a minute as Asami gathered her words. “Why?”

“His anger, is it…that bad? You know…”

“Is that what my father told you?” Asami almost sounded bitter.

“Korra told me first.”

There was a small inhale from Asami. He couldn’t determine if it was a gasp or an attempt to calm herself down.

“I think you should leave.” She sounded timid and insecure. He didn’t know her too well, but even he knew it was unusual for her.

The Lieutenant couldn’t see the look on her face but he almost felt her despair. He wanted to pry the subject further but a part of him didn’t want to hear the verified truth. His image of Amon was a man of perfection. Someone with honor, integrity and the good of the nation in his heart. A part of him wouldn’t believe his leader could commit any sort of malevolence.

They achieved too much together. He wasn’t like the benders they often faced.  

He fiddled in his pocket briefly before pulling out a brown glass bottle. He took a couple of steps towards the couch so he could plop the bottle in the spot next to Asami.

She picked it up without hesitation and began looking it over.

“Thank you.” Her gratitude was genuine, which worried him.

“I can take you out. If you want. I’ll buy you some noodles.”

She was cooped up in the house most days but she didn’t feel right venturing out without Amon’s permission, especially when she didn’t know where Korra was. She never wanted to leave her behind. “I’m fine here by myself.”

“I think it’ll do you some good. And I need to pick up Korra later. I’m sure you’ll want to see her as soon as possible.”

This seemed to pique Asami’s interest. She turned around to fully look at him. “Where is Korra?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss right now but she’s fine.”

“Amon…” Asami began.

“He said it’s fine.”

The Lieutenant felt strange telling a lie. To his superior’s wife no less but he figured Amon wouldn’t mind if he explained things.

“I…”

There was a hesitation from her. Most housewives would jump at the chance of being taken out. The Lieutenant made a mental note to convince Amon to have Asami take on a hobby.

“Alright. I just need to feed Naga first.”  
  


* * *

Korra hadn’t felt more relieved than when she saw her parents. There was a lot of hugging, a lot of tears, and a lot of convincing her parents she was doing fine.

She could have told them what was going on. She could have told them Amon was doing the same to Asami. She could have told them he fathered both Asami’s and her baby.

But she couldn’t bring it to herself to squash the little bit of happiness her parents had at the moment. She could tell they were more than grateful to see her, even if it was only for a little bit.

They sat at the metal table in the middle of the room, Korra on one side and her parents facing her. A pitcher of water and some cups were set on the table after Korra complained to the guards she was thirsty. At least there was one perk to being pregnant.

“I actually broke up with him. I thought it was best we didn’t speak. Then I found out I was pregnant.”

Korra felt weird telling such a big lie to her parents. Her father looked antsy hearing the story and her mother looked somewhat mortified.

“Well…” Senna began, giving her husband a plea look.

“We’re just glad you’re alright,” Tonraq said.

“Do you have a place to stay? Are you going to be able to feed yourself and the baby?”

Korra fidgeted in her seat. “Yes, mom. I have everything. I uh, work.”

“Are you eating alright?” Senna asked.

“I am.”

“And you’re doing fine? How are they treating you?” Tonraq asked.

He didn’t need to specify who ‘they’ were. “Everything’s fine. At the least, I’m a little homesick.” Korra sighed.

“Don’t worry. Your father and I are negotiating your release with Amon.”

“I don’t want you guys to have to give up anything for me. Amon…He’s tough. He won’t stop until he has everything he wants.”

Tonraq leaned forward and grabbed Korra’s hands in his larger ones. “I would give up the world if it meant having my daughter safe and by my side again.”

“You can’t risk the safety of everyone else for me. I’m not…I’m not…” Right now was the wrong time for her hormones to start shifting. She found herself crying again.

“Oh, sweetie.” Senna said.

Tonraq gently caressed his daughter’s cheek. “Don’t worry about anything. I know what I’m doing. Just hang in there. We’ll get you out, whether Amon’s willing or not.”

She knew it wouldn’t work. She wouldn’t be able to leave, not anytime soon but she tried to be optimistic and nodded.

Her father smiled and pulled his hands away.

Korra went to grab a cup of water, hoping it’d calm her down but she clumsily spilled it on the table and onto her father’s lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Her first instinct was to water-bend it out but she restrained herself, quickly remembering it wasn’t who she was anymore.

“It’s fine. It’s only a little bit.” Tonraq scooted his chair out a few inches to brush some of the water drops away.

“I think we may need some rags.” Senna said.

“Why don’t you just bend it out?” Korra suggested.

Her parents went quiet and gave one another a look. A look of guilt. One of regret.

‘ _Oh no…’_

Korra couldn’t remember the last time she was so blinded by anger.

 

* * *

“ _I wonder what your boyfriend would think of you now if he could see you.”_

_Asami often asked herself the same thing, then she’d wonder if Mako was ever really her boyfriend or if he even loved her. Not that it’d matter. He wouldn’t love her now._

_Not if he saw Amon spreading her naked legs on his bathroom counter or heard the unwanted wetness from her nether region. No, he wouldn’t want her. Not someone who was so broken and used._

_Amon wanted this all along. He wanted her as miserable as him and irreversibly damaged so he could have her all to himself. She knew by the way he touched her. It was possessive like he had any rights to her body. Even now as he thrust into her, there was a need behind it to dominate her._

“ _And your father is completely fine with me ravaging his only daughter.”_

_That one struck a nerve. She felt the fluids inside her womanhood tug unnaturally and being forced out of her._

“ _I am all you and Korra will ever have.”_

“Asami? Is that fine with you?”

She’d been so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn’t register the Lieutenant’s voice. She turned her head to look at him. He didn’t return the gaze as he had his eyes on the road as they rode in his Satomobile.

“Huh?”

“What are you in the mood for? Noodles? Dumplings?”

Asami shrugged her shoulders.

“No cravings?”

“I always feel too sick for cravings. Korra’s always craving things, though.”

There was a moment of silence as the Lieutenant struggled to find words. He made small glances at Asami, who stared out her passenger window.

“Is she… Who fathered her child?” He finally asked.

“I don’t think you want to know that answer.”

She was right. He always prided himself with intelligence but something held him back from wanting to know the full truth. He was still torn about Korra’s accusations against Amon, even with Hiroshi now backing up the claims.

If they were true, who would stop him? Who would want to? The good he did to the city outweighed anything he did them.

Or so he told himself.

The Lieutenant eventually settled on dumplings, since Asami wasn’t particular about what she wanted to eat if she wanted to eat anything at all.

He ordered a take-out carton of dumplings and a side of rice for both them, which they ate on a bench near where he parked his Satomobile on the street. He figured the fresh air would be better for her and the baby.

Though, Asami didn’t eat much. She picked at the food in the carton with her chopsticks.

“Is your morning sickness that bad?” He asked.

“I’m starting to think it’s not this pregnancy that’s making me sick to my stomach.” Asami set her dumplings to the side and stared at the concrete sidewalk.

“I think you and Korra are exaggerating. Have you two been fighting? It’s normal for married couples to fight.”

“I’m not the one he’s always fighting with.”

The Lieutenant set aside his now empty box on the bench as well. For a while, they listened to the busy sounds of the city. They helped Asami pretend like nothing had changed, at least for a little bit.

“I’ll talk to him.” He suddenly said.

Asami looked at the older man with confusion written on her face. “What?”

“I’ll talk to him. About, you know.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. You’ll only make things worse. I can’t imagine you actually care about what happens to me and Korra.”

“I know we have our differences.”

“Big differences.” Asami interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?”

“I can’t imagine anyone on his side being even a decent person. What your rebels did to Korra, I can’t forgive that and she can’t forget it. She did nothing wrong.”

“And you think benders are so innocent?”

“If you looked at your own outfit, you’d find some of your own people aren’t so innocent either.”

They stared intensely at one another. 

Their brief moment of hostility was interrupted by yelling they heard down the block.

“Lieutenant! Lieutenant!”

Asami opted to ignore the man running and shouting towards the Lieutenant. She crossed her arms and looked the other way, even when a conversation ensued.

Until she heard Korra’s name.

“How can you not contain her? She’s pregnant!” The Lieutenant lectured.

“Exactly! So we can't chi-block her!”

“Then _restrain_ her.”

“We _tried_ but she knocked down a door and knocked out 10 officers. I think she bit Biming's thumb off, too.”

Asami heaved herself off the bench and waddled her way in front of the Lieutenant. “What's wrong? Where is Korra?” She turned around frantically and grabbed onto the Lieutenant's shirt. “Don't hurt her. Please, I need to see her.”

* * *

 

The outside of the police station was just as normal as ever. Nothing but the busy city life. It wasn't until they went inside that they realized the chaos. There was yelling, the sound of metal clanking, glass objects crashing, and what sounded like someone crying.

Asami was the first to arrive in the room, a small holding cell with iron bars that separated half the room. On one side of the iron bars was Korra, desperately banging against the metal while grabbing the hair of one of the male Equalists.

“Don't just stand there!” He exclaimed, trying to free himself. “Do something!”

Unfortunately, the rest of his team were firm on staying as far from Korra as possible.

“Korra!” Asami quickly went to her friend.

Korra calmed down, not by much but enough to release the hair she harshly clung to. Once the man stumbled away from the cell, Asami was able to stand in front of her and grab one of her hands.

“What is going on?” They heard the Lieutenant say from the doorway. They stay fixated on one another, with Asami grabbing Korra's hand and trying to soothe with words. The rage in Korra quickly turned into sadness. Between the transition, Asami swore she saw a glow somewhere within her eyes. It worried her but briefly brought a moment of excitement within herself.

“She went ballistic. She punched ten officers, broke a door, dented three desks, sprained Mi-Ying's ankle, and broke one of the shock batons.” One of the female Equalists reported.

“She also bit my thumb.” Another one interposed.

“You have a building full of trained militia. How could you possibly not be able to handle her? She's one pregnant woman!” The Lieutenant said.

“That's _it,_ sir!” The female Equalist said. “We didn't want to hurt her or the baby. There's only so much we could do and, well, she's a lot stronger than she looks.”

“Especially her teeth.” Someone groaned.

Meanwhile, Asami continued to soothe Korra with soft whispers. Her hand caressed her cheek between the iron bars while she held her hand. Korra had been sobbing, mumbling something about her father and bending. Asami didn't attempt to understand her. She was more concerned about helping her calm down.

“I know you're angry and emotional but you're going to upset the baby. I'm here. Just, try to calm down. Whatever the problem is, we'll figure something out.”

The room was suddenly quiet aside from the now quiet sobs of Korra. It was an uneasy silence that made Asami turn around. Her face paled when she noticed Amon stepping into the room. By the look on everyone else's face, aside from the Lieutenant, they were just as afraid as she was. It made her squeeze Korra's hand tighter.

“ _You._ ” There was something deadly in Korra's voice. Something Asami had never heard before.

“I hear you've been making trouble, Korra.” Amon approached the iron bars.

Asami released Korra's hand and stepped aside. “Amon.” She breathed. Almost a plead.

“Step back,” Amon demanded. His pale eyes pierced the imprisoned woman. There wasn't any fear in her eyes. Just pure hatred, which he savored.

Nonetheless, she took a step back and watched him open the cell door.

No one spoke or made a sound. It was easy to forget others were watching.

Amon stood in front of Korra with his hands folded behind his back. His formal stance made her even angrier. It pleased him.

“I hear you've been making trouble after I so graciously allowed you to see your parents.”

_Slap!_

There were gasps and a sudden feeling of dread.

Korra slapped him abruptly. Even Amon didn't see it coming. It forced his head to turn slightly and misaligned his mask.

“How _dare_ you touch my parents! You're using me as leverage in your sick games like I'm some kind of...some kind of pawn! I don't care what you do to me but don't you dare bring my parents into your psychotic-”

He adjusted his mask. Something about his eyes made her uneasy. She thought he would hit her, kick her, or something.

But he didn't.

He left out the cell and locked it.

“She stays in here tonight.” He instructed.

“What?!” Korra and Asami yelled in unison.

Amon eyed Asami. “We're leaving.”

Asami watched him leave the room, followed by the Lieutenant, and then the rest of the Equalists.

She could tell Korra was steaming mad. Her fists clenched at her side while she gritted her teeth.

“Korra did he-”

“He took my parents' bending away. He used me. He knew they'd do anything for me.” Korra's voice suddenly turned doleful. “This is all my fault.”

Asami watched the younger girl bury her face in her hands as she began to sob. “Korra-”

“Asami!” They heard Amon yell.

They exchanged looks of yearning. Neither one of them wanted to leave the other, but they knew they didn't have a choice. They never did.

Korra sighed as she watched Asami leave her in the confines of her cold cell. The tears wouldn't stop anytime soon.

 

* * *

Asami assumed Amon would take out his anger towards Korra on her as soon as they arrived at his house.

But he didn't.

It was quiet. Mostly. She cooked dinner and cleaned the kitchen when the evening came. He spent his time in his study until dinner was ready. When it was over, he sat on the couch, listening to his radio while she washed the dishes.

She started to believe that perhaps he would leave her alone that night, but when she attempted to quietly go to her room, he called her name.

Silently cursing to herself, she took a deep breath and took undesired footsteps towards him. She stopped when she was behind the couch but it was unsatisfactory for him. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the spot in front of him without giving her a look. She, unfortunately, obliged.

Staring at the masked man, she watched his eyes travel briefly along her body, stopping for a few seconds to look at her pregnant midsection.

“On your knees.” He said calmly.

She did so with shaking hands, still looking at him despite the fear rising in her chest.

She felt sick the moment she saw him reach for the zipper on his crotch but the sound of the phone interrupted him before he could tug it down. He mumbled something before getting up to answer it.

Asami remained on her knees as she watched him answer the phone on the third ring.

“Amon.” He said.

Whoever it was, they didn't talk long. He was on the phone for a few seconds and then hung up. She expected him to sit back down but, instead, he walked out the front door.  
  


* * *

Korra's parents ran through her mind as she sat in her cell. It was unusually cold as she sat on the wooden bench, staring at the iron bars that contained her. The walls were a sickening white that made the room too bright. It made it hard for her to sleep, along with the fact there was no bed. Where did they expect her to sleep? The bench was too small to lay on and her pregnant state made it uncomfortable to lay on the floor.

On top of everything, she was hungry, lonely, and devastated by what Amon did to her parents. She started to worry if that was all he took from them.

She pulled herself off the bench and walked over to the iron bars. She could see a few Equalists sitting at their desks, either asleep or distracted by paperwork.

“HELLO?” She yelled. “Can I get some food?!”

No response.

She groaned and violently shook the bars before sitting back down. Her stomach growled with hunger. She rubbed it in response.

“You are one hungry baby.”

Even with her current circumstance, she was secretly happy she wouldn't be subjected to Amon's abuse tonight. She tried not to think about if Asami was hurting now, but it didn't work too well. She knew how things were; He took his anger out on whoever was around.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the jingling of keys and footsteps echoing into the room.

A fully-masked Equalist casually strolled into the holding room. To her surprise, he unlocked the door and held it open.

“Come with me.” He said in a muffled voice.

She was hesitant, opting to remain on the bench. It wasn't an option, as the man walked in, grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet before escorting her out of the cell. She wanted to fight back, but her hunger made her feel dizzy and weak.

“I hope you're taking me to food.” She said as they walked through the quiet rooms of the police station. No one paid them any attention, not that there were many people to begin with.

“Plenty.” Was his only response.

Once led out of the building, he brought her to a brown Satomobile parked outside. It had a top over it, thankfully. It was cold outside and even with her jacket on, she didn't feel like braving the elements.

He opened the backseat on the driver side and motioned for her to get in. She was wary. Amon said she was going to stay in the cell for the night. Why was she being released? Where was this guy taking her?

“Where are you taking me?”

“To get some food. You're hungry, aren't you? Amon said to feed you, I figured you'd like to get some noodles.”

She certainly was. Her stomach growled at the mere thought of food. With uncertainty, she got into the car. He closed the door and proceeded to get into the driver's side.

Korra started to feel nervous when he started the car and drove off. Or, maybe it was more hunger.

No, it was neither.

“I need to pee.” She announced.

“Don't worry. We'll be there shortly. I'm sure they have a bathroom.”  
  


* * *

Amon had driven to an apartment building in the city. The area surrounding it was quiet and heavily patrolled with his Equalist men. He was greeted with salutes as he exited his car and made his way into the building.

Even inside the building was quiet. There wasn't much inside besides a hallway of doors leading to apartments. At the end of the hallway was a lift to the higher stories. He made his way to it, his heavy footsteps echoing slicing through the silence.

Stepping inside the metal box, he pressed a button for the top level and watched the metal bars slide down the entrance before being lifted off.

Sounds of metal gears and mechanisms churning were abnormally loud that night, he thought. The lift was painfully slow going up but it gave him time to think.

The further he went up, the darker it got and the quieter the lift got until it came to a halt. The metal bars slowly lifted up to reveal a dark hallway. Only a dim, flickering light lit the way. The hallway was empty except for a wooden door at the end.

His footsteps once again echoed through the silence as he made his way to the sole door.

He didn't knock. He opened the door.

Inside was as dim as the hallway. The apartment was fairly spacious. A large sitting area greeted the door entryway consisting of two dark couches and a matching coffee table. An end table between the couches held a dimly lit lamp that barely illuminated the rest of the room. Past the sitting area to the side was the kitchen, which looked to be entirely wooden aside from the stove. Across the kitchen was a small hallway with three doors, one of which was slightly ajar to reveal a bedroom.

The furthest side of the room had two beige chairs and an end table with an unlit lamp between them. A male figure sat in one of the chairs, gazing out a large window that overlooked Republic City.

Amon made his way over to the man, taking in the familiar decorations; Paintings and masks graced the walls while sculptures and knickknacks covered tables and stands within the apartment. It always felt homey to him, something he hadn't decided was a good or bad thing.

The man in the chair was at least 20 years Amon's senior, though his gray hair, which was pulled back into a long braid, was the only indicator of his age. He donned a lengthy gray beard on his chiseled face and wore brown lounging robes. He held a steaming cup of tea in one of his hand, which he sipped occasionally. His strikingly blue eyes stared out the window, making no acknowledgment to the man standing next to him.

Except when he spoke.

“Sit down.” He instructed. His voice was deep, smooth, and gentle yet held an underlying authoritative tone to it.

Amon obeyed, taking a seat next to the older man and looking out the window at the lights of the city.

“I hear Avatar Korra caused quite a commotion at the police station.” The older man finally said after a few minutes of silence.

“I handled it.” Amon said.

“You have not tamed her.” He crossed his leg so his ankle could rest on his opposite knee. “I seem to remember a deal we had. I help you take the city and you deliver the Avatar to me, among other things.”

Amon remained silent, only tapping his fingers against the chair.

“You did everything else except deliver her to me. Instead, you take her for yourself and impregnate her as well as her friend.” He took a long sip of his tea before grunting. “As far as I'm concerned, you've backed out of your end of the deal.”

Amon was still silent.

“Yet, I wonder what drew you to her. She's not your usual type. You prefer the quieter types. Were you seeking some kind of challenge? Or perhaps she's the one person in Republic City who will not fully bend for you? Ah, the last means of dominating the city? Dominate the Avatar and you can dominate her people.”

“She slapped me today.”

The comment earned a hearty chuckle from the older gentleman. “Fiesty. And you liked it.”

Amon stopped tapping his fingers. “She needs to be punished.”

“Is that why you locked her away at the police station rather than take her home and ravage her as usual? Are you afraid of the sensations the slap stirred within you?”

Amon remained silent, only confirming the older man's suspicion, resulting in another chuckle. “Leave her wild. She'll taste sweeter when you give her to me. I'll let you keep her for now but I will have her and will no longer accept your female substitutes. Is that understood?”

Amon said nothing, only standing up and leaving out of the apartment.

 

* * *

Korra had started getting agitated as she rode in the Satomobile. She was hungry, tired, and annoyed at her driver who didn't tell her what was going on or where they were going. Any question she asked was met with silence or a simple “We'll be there soon.”

The ride itself was short but it felt unusually too long to Korra, who just wanted a hot meal and a bed to crawl under.

The car stopped in front of a small building. She recognized it as the printing places for one of the newspaper. There weren't many other useful buildings on the street except for a small factory directly across with a bakery and apartment building on either side of it. The other buildings surrounding had been vacant since Korra arrived.

“What are we doing here?” She asked.

The Equalist opened his door and quickly went to open Korra's door. She was hesitant to get out but the promise of food to soothe her rumbling stomach encouraged her step out of the car. He grabbed her arm and she tugged it away. He lifted his hands up in defeat before motioning for her to go inside the building.

She was surprised to find it empty. The lights were off, though she could still make out the metal printing press and stacks of newspapers scattered throughout the room on the floor and desks. The heavy smell of inked paper struck her nostrils but did nothing to deter her hunger.

“Um...” Korra started getting nervous. Alone in a room with one of Amon's Equalists? She turned around to look at the man who brought her here.

She was surprised that he removed his mask. Or rather, she was surprised by who was underneath the mask.

“Nanulak?” She breathed.

“I know, this seems suspicious but I figured a pregnant lady wouldn't want to spend her night in a cell.” He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

It didn't move her. She crossed her arms. She'd ask to go back home but she didn't consider the hell hole of Amon's house to be her home and she didn't exactly want to go back to the cell. It saddened her that she had no real place to go in the city.

“I realize my behavior before wasn't right and I'm sorry. I was just frustrated by everything that happened in this city. My whole world was turned upside-down, you know?”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Why am I here?”

“It's a long story. I'm part of a resistance group. It's why I conducted the interview with you. I was trying to gain intel on Amon.”

She shifted uncomfortably. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I think you'd be a great asset to us. And you of all people would want to defeat Amon, right? Problem is, you were trying to do it by yourself, basically. You let us help you and we'll surely figure out a way. We have our own resistance.”

“It's....You don't know Amon. He's not some simple dictator that rose to power. He has...ways. He can't be defeated.” Korra's eyes found their way to the ground.

“Everyone has to have a weakness. There's no way he's unstoppable. He's still mortal. He has to be, right?” Nanulak took a step towards her, careful not to get too close and make her uncomfortable. “If you help us and tell us everything you know, we can figure it out one way or another.”

“You don't get it! He's not a man, he's a monster!” Her eyes met his with sadness. The fear of losing again overwhelmed her. She didn't want anyone else to be in her position. She thought it was safer if everyone gave up. At least the non-benders were safe.

“Then help me get it. I need to understand. I can tell you have a story you want to be told. This is your chance. No censorship, no lies, no amendments. Just your truth. I'm not asking you to join. I just want the truth. Every bit you can give.”

“I can't risk Amon getting angry at me. I'm already in enough trouble.” Korra sighed, looking away again.

“We won't publish anything. We'll keep it secret until you're ready for the truth to be out. The only thing you risk is helping others in the long run.”

Korra darted her eyes between Nanulak and the floor. After a minute of debating in her head, she finally gave a small nod. “Alright. I'll do it. But everything is kept secret.”

“Of course. I may be a journalist but I can work like a politician.”

They stood awkwardly for a minute, with Korra shifting her stance in wait to see what was next.

Nanulak gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Uh, right. I'll, um..” He walked past her to a blank wall. It was unusual, given the rest of the walls were covered with bulletins, photos, papers, and writing. He felt around the wall and pressed something. Part of the wall slid away to reveal a secret passage leading down to a flight of stairs.

She didn't move even when he began to descend the stairs.

“We have noodles down here.” He yelled to the top.

Shrugging, Korra moved towards the stairs and followed him down.

The light at the bottom temporarily blinded Korra. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a group of people, five to be exact, sitting on a few couches placed in a circle. The middle of the circle had a table of food, which made Korra smile internally.

The room was cozy and had an unusual warmth, likely from it being rather small compared to the upper part of the building. A single light fixture was able to keep it well-lit. Besides the couches, it was rather plain. Plain white walls and a dark wooden floor. The only thing with color were the green and blue paisley couches.

“Nanulak, you're late.” One of the females said. She was rather tall from what Korra could tell and beautiful. Her face was delicate with red lipstick and blush that accented her oval face. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun that complemented the kimono-style pink robes she wore.

“I had to pick up a friend. This is Avatar Korra.” Nanulak introduced.

“Uh, hi?” Korra said in a state of confusion.

The woman who spoke earlier stood up and made her way over to Korra. “Welcome, Korra. I'm Kamala.” She stepped aside and pointed at the different people as she spoke. “And this is Meili, Hyun, Kang and Ki-Joon.”

Meili was a quiet woman. She wore a pair of glasses and kept her black hair in a loose ponytail. Her black skirt was worn with a red cardigan and black boots. She looked small and timid by the way she nervously fiddled with a pencil and notepad and looked around with her brown eyes.

Hyun looked to be around Korra's age. He wore a pair of beige knee-breeches, long white socks, black shoes, and a black jacket with obnoxiously pink lapels. His hair was short and neatly combed to the side. The impression he gave her was the opposite of Meili; He seemed confident and charismatic. Though, despite the confidence, he seemed rather hostile given the scowl he gave her and the menacing look in his green eyes.

Ki-Joon seemed more laid back. A man in a simple blue and gold changshan with a pair of trousers underneath, he gave Korra a simple wave. His hair was long, brown, and braided down his back. His eyes were a striking deep amber color that held a calmness within them.

“There's usually more but the rest found a puppy somewhere.” Nanulak said.

“What do we even need her for anyway?” Hyun interrupted. He stood up and crossed his arms. “She's obviously useless when it comes to getting rid of Amon.”

“I didn't see _you_ defeat him.” Korra snapped, crossing her arms as well as she stared down at the male.

Hyun scowled and strode over to Korra. Normally, he'd get in her face but her pregnant stomach made him keep his distance. Even though he disliked her, he still showed a certain level of personal space. “ _I_ am not the Avatar. You were supposed to be the one who-”

“Easy now. This isn't the time or place.” Kamala gently pushed Hyun away and stepped in-between the two. “At this point, we need all the intel we can get and she's been living with Amon and his wife.”

“Why do I even bother with you guys? You never listen to me!”

“Maybe if you stopped insulting everyone and kept your anger down,” Nanulak added. “You're the reason we can barely get anything done.”

“Oh, so now it's my fault?” Hyun growled.

Kamala sighed and pinched her forehead. “See? You're being hot-headed now!”

The three erupted into a full argument. The other two members of the group, Ki-Joon and Meili, sat it out on the couch, instead opting to eat some of the dumplings on the table.

“Enough! Look, why don't we at least just ask her some questions. Korra! Korra?” Nanulak looked over and saw Korra gone from her original spot in front of the door. Instead, she had made her way to one of the couches and was stuffing her face with the skewered meat placed on the table.

She stopped mid-skewered and looked around at the people in the room. “What?” She said with stuffed cheeks.

Nanulak took a seat next to her. “We want to hear your story if you don't mind.”

Korra swallowed her food. “I think Amon's story might be a little more interesting.”

“Don't tell me you're going to tell us that crap about him being some ultra-rare bloodbender who can bloodbend at any given time and make diamonds by shoving coal up his-” Hyun started but was interrupted by Kamala.

“Shut up and let her finish.” Kamala said, shoving an elbow into Hyun's ribs, who grunted in pain.

“He _is_ a bloodbender! That's how he's able to take people's bending away. The spirits didn't give him any powers. How is that even more likely than being a bloodbender?”

“Calm down Korra. How do you know this?” Nanulak asked.

Korra paused for a moment, staring at the ground. “I saw it in my past life. Well, rather visions.” The sound of a typewriter echoed in the room as she spoke. “His father was Yakone. After Avatar Aang took his bending away, Yakone fled to the Southern Water Tribe, where he started a family and trained his sons when he discovered they were waterbenders.”

“Yakone, Yakone...That name sounds familiar.” Ki-Joon said casually.

“It should. He was a notorious gangster. He terrorized Republic City and there are official records of him being a bloodbender. He was found guilty of it, so I guess it would make sense- Wait, you said sons. As in he had more than one kid?” Nanulak asked.

“Two. Amon has a brother. He lives here in the city. Or he used to. I don't know what happened after the rebellion. All I know is, Amon uses his bloodbending to take people's bending away. It's why he's unstoppable unless we some an even more powerful bloodbender who's super nice and not a crazed maniac.” Korra stood up suddenly. “Before I continue, I could really use a bathroom.”

Korra finished giving what she knew about Amon's backstory and even some incite into his rebellion's plans in the other nations. She left out Tarrlok's relation to Amon and the abuse she and Asami suffered. She already felt it was a risk telling them Amon's, or Noatak's, story.

Afterward, the rest talked among themselves about their own knowledge and future plans regarding Amon's Equalists. Korra ended up falling asleep on the couch. It wasn't the comfiest thing but it was better than the bench in the holding cell.

She didn't know how long she slept. She was woken up abruptly by someone shaking her shoulder and calling her name. Her dreary eyes opened to see Nanulak staring at her.

“I have to get you back to the holding cell.” He told her.

She didn't want to go but she didn't have a choice. She didn't have much of a choice in anything nowadays.

The ride back was smooth. She could see the sun slowly coming up over the horizon. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she thought about Asami.

“I didn't tell you everything back there.” Korra blurted out from the passenger seat.

“I figured.” Nanulak replied. His voice was muffled from the Equalist helmet he had on.

Words danced around in her head as she tried to figure out which ones to say. She thought several times that perhaps she shouldn't say anything but she needed to get it off her chest to someone who might actually believe her. “Amon's the father of my baby.”

He took a minute to gather his reaction and emotions. “Why?” Was the only thing he could come up with. He immediately realized it was a weird response.

“He uses us. Beats us. Rapes us...” Her voice trailed off as she stared at the empty roads ahead.

“Us?”

“Me and Asami.”

Nanulak proceeded to pull the Satomobile over near the curb and put it into park. He stared at the steering wheel for what seemed like hours.

“I knew he was bad but I didn't think...” He sighed. “I can't let you go back there.”

“No! I have to. I can't leave Asami by herself.”

He turned his head to her and met her gaze. “Doesn't her father know?”

Korra shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe? She said he doesn't care. About anything involving her.”

“No. I can't send you back there. I just can't.”

“I have to. I don't have a choice. He'll take everything out on Asami if I don't. Everything is my fault and she doesn't deserve this.” Tears streamed down her face as she began to sob quietly into her hands.

Nanulak hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently, unsure of how to properly comfort her. “You can't possibly blame yourself for his actions.”

She removed her face from her hands and looked at him with red, puffy eyes. “I was the one who left my home and parents. I was the one who challenged him and got my friends involved. I outed Asami's father as an Equalist...I got my parents bending taken away...” She turned her gaze to the floor of the vehicle.

“Korra, listen to me. You are not in control of his actions. Stop blaming yourself. All is not lost. Whether you think so or not, you're still the Avatar. If my history is correct, you always find a way even when it seems like there's no hope for anything. You always end up doing the impossible.”

She took a minute to gather herself before giving a nod. “Maybe you're right. I can't let him get away with what he did to my parents and what he's doing to Asami. It's why I have to go back. I'll bring you any information I can about him and his movement. He doesn't see me as a threat anymore but I'll prove him wrong.”

The sudden determination and anger within her made Nanulak want to smile, though his mind was still troubled with the thought of Amon abusing her. “Alright. I'll look into helping you and Asami get out of that house. In the meantime, if you need any help, just call me.”

 

* * *

Asami was pleasantly surprised when she realized Amon wasn't interested in her when he came back. He went to bed as soon as he came home. She stayed up a little later, silently hoping Korra would come home somehow. Eventually, tiredness overwhelmed her and she went to bed.

Though she was tired, she had trouble staying asleep during the night and found herself waking up multiple times during the night. By the time she sun began to just peek over the horizon, she gave up on getting more sleep and got up for the morning.

The house seemed oddly quiet without Korra, even though the house was usually quiet at this time.

_'Seems empty...'_ She thought to herself as she placed a kettle freshly filled with water on the stove. Before she managed to start a flame, she heard a soft knock at the door.

Her thoughts immediately went to Korra as she moved as fast as her pregnant stomach would allow her to the door. She felt her face fall when she saw the Lieutenant on the other side.

He held two cans of paint in each hand. Behind him, she could see a truck parked in front of the house and men trying to unload furniture from it. Naga, on the other hand, had other ideas as she forcefully began sniffing each one despite their protests.

“Amon's asleep...” Asami stated in confusion.

“I know. He's expecting me.” He replied.

“I don't understand.”

The Lieutenant sighed. “It's a long story but I lost a bet so I'm here to do the nursery.”

Asami gave a small nod and stepped aside to let him in the house.

It was strange having people moving in and out of the house so much but she quickly learned to ignore them as she focused on making Amon's breakfast. Since she was especially angry with him that morning, she opted to make him congee with the leftover meat and vegetables in the icebox.

He came out of his room just as she was scooping the porridge into a bowl from the pot on the stove. He was fully dressed and donning his mask. Before she could turn around, he grabbed the bowl from her hand.

She felt his gaze on her as she poured hot water from the kettle into two prepared cups of tea. She glanced at him uneasily to see him leaning against the counter as he ate his breakfast after he placed his mask on the marble countertop. She grabbed her freshly prepared cup of tea and proceeded to head to her bedroom. On her way, she passed the Lieutenant, who gave her a friendly greeting. She responded with an absent-minded nod.

“What color do you want?” The Lieutenant asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Navy.” Amon responded as he placed his empty bowl in the sink.

“Too bad. We brought maroon so that's the color you're getting.”

Amon let out an atypical chuckle.

“When are you picking up Korra?” The Lieutenant suddenly asked.

“Right now.” Amon said he picked up his mask from the counter and carefully adjusted it on his face.

Amon walked past the Lieutenant towards the front door, only to be stopped by his voice.

“I think you should go easy on her. And Asami.”

Amon turned his head to glance at the concerned face of his lieutenant.

“They're not bad people. They're just misguided. We don't need any more pain in this world.”

The Lieutenant grew more worrisome when Amon didn't respond but instead proceeded to walk out of the house.

 

* * *

 

The early hours of the police department were unnervingly quiet and slow. The empty desks piled high with unfinished paperwork. Only a few desks were manned with Equalists who were either sleeping or too busy with paperwork to pay any attention to anything. Korra had imagined there'd be more people. Even the phones weren't busy this hour.

She sat in a wooden chair next to a desk with a sleeping Equalist. After she was dropped off, she decided to take a random seat after figuring out no one cared about where she was. The thought of leaving and running off somewhere plagued her mind. It would be too easy. She wouldn't have to look back.

Ultimately, the guilt of even thinking about leaving Asami and Republic City wrecked her. Everything that happened was her failure. She would never forgive herself if she abandoned it. After meeting with Nanulak and his resistance, she had a new hope that maybe she could fix everything. She had to, especially after what he did to her parents.

Footsteps echoed through the once quiet building. Korra had a good idea who it was.

She was right as she saw Amon turn the corner and scan over the other Equalists. He proceeded to walk over to Korra, who had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

She watched him ignore her to slam his hand against the desk, creating a loud bang. It was enough to jolt the sleeping Equalists awake, including the one at the desk in front of him as he suddenly cried out and fell backward in his chair.

Amon narrowed his eyes before glancing at Korra.

“We're leaving.”

The rising sun made Korra squint as she stepped outside the building. She was inside longer than she thought.

As she followed Amon to his Satomobile, she glared a hole in his back. All the anger she felt yesterday began to surface again and the only thing she could think about was seeing him suffer in any way possible. Once they were a foot away from the vehicle, Korra finally spoke.

“I'm never forgiving you for what you did to my parents. You can do whatever you want to me but I won't let you get away with the pain and suffering you've made my parents go through. My bending may be gone but I'm still the Avatar. I can still defeat you and I won't rest until I do. You're nothing but a hypocrite and a bully. I'll figure out a way to defeat you and expose you for the false hero you want everyone to believe you are. You're still a pawn in your father's revenge and you'll never be able to escape it.”

Amon had stopped in his tracks, only to turn around and walk towards Korra. His bare hand grabbed her chin, which subsequently squished her mouth awkwardly. “That's cute. How long did it take you to come up with that speech?” He mocked.

She looked away. “An hour...” She mumbled under her breath.

His grip tightened. “I think you're forgetting your place. I own you and your little friend. There's nothing for you to win because it's over. No one needs you anymore. No one _wants_ you. Even your parents have thought about abandoning you. You're not worth their nation. You are nothing!”

She tugged her face away from his grip and landed a slap across his face. It hit harder than her previous slap as it almost knocked his mask off. “You're wrong! There are people who still care about me! I...I may not be needed but I'll always have people who care, which is more than you can say about yourself.”

He readjusted his mask. There was anger in his eyes but something behind it that she couldn't place her finger on.

The two stared heavily at one another. Amon was secretly surprised to see there was no fear in Korra's eyes. There was fury, determination, and stubbornness but no trace of fear he worked so hard to beat into her.

It stirred something inside him, just as the slap did yesterday.

And her more recent slap.

“Get in the car.” He demanded before walking off to the driver side.

She reluctantly followed a minute later, climbing into the passenger side and slamming the door.

The entire ride was quiet, just as she wanted it. The last thing she felt like hearing was his voice. Still, she could stand to have the radio on.

Korra had been so focused on her angry thoughts that she failed to notice he had veered onto a dirt road until she heard the Satomobile begin to slow down.

She looked around and saw there was nothing but trees and an unpaved road ahead. Even looking back, she couldn't see anything but the trees and road.

_'He's actually going to kill me.'_ She thought to herself but she was determined not to show him any fear.

She heard him turn the ignition off, which made her look in his direction.

Before she could register what was happening, he pounced on her, pulling her legs violently towards him so he could climb on top of her. In the process, her head banged against the side door, leaving her slightly dazed.

Without thinking, she gave him another slap across the face. This time, his mask fell off and onto her chest. It made him pause for a minute and the two stared at one another. Taking advantage of the situation, Korra went in for another hit but his blood bending stopped her mid-air before he grabbed both hands and pinned them above her head against the door. Using his free hand, he began to pull up her shirt and pull down her lower garments.

She didn't fight him this time. She told herself she could handle any pain he gave her. He had already done the worst to her. Nothing else would compare. It seemed not to make any difference to him whether she fought or not. He would get what he wanted out of her in the end.

_'I just hope he's quick this time.'_ She thought as he roughly pounded into her.

He pressed too closely against her body as he began to deeply grunt into her ear.

“My...stomach...” She breathed, feeling the uncomfortable pressure on her abdomen. To her surprise, he lifted his body up enough to relieve the pressure.

Not more than a minute later, he finished.

_'That's it?'_ She thought.

He quickly removed himself from her so she could awkwardly readjust her clothes.

“Mask.” He said while putting himself away. He looked...

Surprised.

Korra finished pulling her shirt down before handing his mask back to him. His breathing was still labored and she noticed his face was unusually flushed.

After his mask was finally on again, he started the car and drove off.

When they arrived at his house, they were both equally surprised to see an enraged Asami standing outside and arguing with her father. Even stranger were two cribs standing behind Hiroshi. Asami was pointing at them and yelling.

Korra was the first to get out of the Satomobile.

“You can't just show up here and act like you finally want to be any kind of father, even if it's just a grandfather!” Asami yelled.

“I have done nothing but sacrifice for you since you were born!” Hiroshi countered.

“Some sacrifice. You attacked me and my friends and then just gave me away to that man!” Asami pointed to Amon who was approaching the scene. Her pointing was short-lived when she realized Korra was also approaching. “Korra!”

The two rushed at one another to embrace.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Asami asked as she pulled away to look over Korra.

“No, I'm fine.” She responded. “I should be asking you that.”

Asami gave a small smile before slowly frowning. She turned towards her father once again. Her voice was calm but she was still seething with anger. “You need to leave. I don't want anything- AH!”

Asami suddenly held her stomach and bent over in pain.

“What's wrong? Asami?” Korra worried.

Her eyes began to blur as the pain in her abdomen quickly worsened. It forced her to her knees. The last thing she saw was a dark figure of her father in front of her.

“Asami? Can you hear me? Hang in there!”

* * *

_Hours later..._

Asami jolted upwards, panting heavily. She was confused and frightened. It took her a few seconds to realize she was lying in her bed.

“Hey, take it easy. The doctor said you need to rest.” Korra was sitting next to the bed in a chair while squeezing Asami's hand the entire time.

“What...I don't understand.” Asami panted. She looked around the room briefly and realized it was night time.

_'Have I been out all day?'_ She thought to herself.

“I didn't understand everything the doctor was saying but he said the baby was distressed. He gave you a shot and said you should be on bed rest until the baby comes.”

“Have I really been asleep all day?” Asami asked.

Korra shrugged. “It's alright. I did all the chores and made dinner. I just want you to rest. Do you want anything?”

“No. I'm fine. What happened with my father?"

"He left after the doctor assured you'd be fine." Korra conveniently left out the part when Hiroshi said he'd be back the next day.

"I see. Are you going somewhere?” She noticed that Korra was wearing her parka and gloves.

“Yeah. I'm going for a walk.”

Asami stared at Korra. Something about her answer didn't set right but she simply nodded. “Amon...”

“He's asleep. You should be too. I won't be gone for long.”

Korra released her grip on Asami's hand and watched her brow frown.

“Okay...” She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and laid down on her side with her back turned to Korra.

“By the way, the nursery looks great. I think we should keep the cribs.”

Korra received no response.

After giving Asami a long look, Korra sighed and finally headed out of the room.

She closed Asami's door as quietly as possible. Amon was a hard sleeper but she didn't want to risk waking him. Even as she stepped, she took the smallest, quietest steps she could. It took longer to reach the door but she was relieved she didn't hear his bedroom door open.

She tried to open the door but realized it was locked.

She frowned but not for long after something popped in her head. She quickly dug around the pockets of her parka until she pulled out a key.

_'I'm totally keeping this key.'_ He never asked for the key back that he gave to her months ago and she had no intention of giving it back either.

She smiled when the crisp night air struck her face. It reminded her of the nights she would sneak out of her room in the Southern Tribe and go exploring.

Naga was sprawled on the ground, growling in her sleep. No doubt having another dream. Korra started to think about what her child would be like when he or she slept, which turned into her thinking about what the child would look like. She started worrying that she'd give birth to Amon's look-alike. She didn't want anything to remotely resemble Amon in her child.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

“Over here!”

She saw a figure on the other side of the road waving his hand in the air. After looking around to make sure no one else was there, she made her way across the street.

She could finally make out the figure when she got closer. “Nanulak! Where's the Satomobile?” Korra asked.

“I parked it further down the road. Just in case. Are you ready?”

She nodded and gave him a cocky smile. “I think you guys will like what I've found out.”

 


End file.
